


Fury

by Kaoz



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Slight XOver with X-Men but you gotta squint real hard for it
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury starts out with action and a barely there intro of my OC, I'm going a little X-Men on this one. She’s a lot older than she looks and she's pissed at the vamps. She’s spent over a century seeking revenge on the vamps that took her life and made her into the freak she thinks she is. She gets on Abby’s bad side when she runs into the NightStalkers on a burn out mission. JD and the NightStalkers take out the Vampire Council and one of the elders. I've got a couple other surprises too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Flame to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> They made a mistake. They left me, thought I was dead. Now I'm going to kill them all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.
> 
> Close your eyes, so many days go by, easy to find what's wrong,
> 
> Harder to find what's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters were co-written with WhatTheFuck. Each one is labelled accordingly

She is surrounded. They know she has no way out. They've locked her in with at least two dozen vampires- different, better than before and they think it's to their advantage but the vampires don't count on her anger burning as bright as it does.

_'I hate them.'_

It's all she can think of, the only thought she allows.

They stop, snarl at her like animals, fangs bared and hissing. They pushed her into a corner, can smell her- almost taste her blood in their mouths… the mob approaches; tentative at first, still testing her and she moves accordingly. One more step back, hands reaching to her sides and the Sai.

She smiles.

_'Dead.'_

More than one comes at her at once. She moves in liquid grace, the flash of silver in her hands nothing more than a spark and there is ash all around. The hissing and screams… they don't stop the echoes of memory. Nothing ever does.

_'They've taken it all.'_

They've stolen the warmth and love most people take for granted, as their due. She had been like them- normal… once.

_'There's nothing left.'_

She can't feel it, feel anything anymore. There aren't any smiles, no innocent laughter….

_'I'll destroy them. Every last one.'_

**F**

They've run far enough. The vampires are everywhere but they knew that going in. The NightStalkers have taken on a nest, just another one in a long line of bloodsucking cesspools.

The crash of shattering glass offers Andie a brief distraction and she takes it, she takes any advantage the suckheads offer without thanks. The ashing body is kicked away and a second blade is flung in a smooth motion born of incessant practice to catch another vampire. She notices what has them cowering at the same time Chris does. He fires off two more stakes watching as two bodies fly out of the broken window dividing the rooms. The moment they hit the floor they break into pieces, still smoking and crunchy.

"Didn't know there was a room back there." He comments, head tilting as another body comes flying out still screeching a protests for its death.

Andie stands at his side, both stare as the shadowed figure approaches. Chris takes down a straggling vampire as it backs away from the obscured room.

Long black hair flows in waves around her; dark eyes survey the lobby area skimming over Andie and Chris with a slight pause at their presence.

"Whoa." Chris breathes much to Andie's annoyance but 'whoa' is correct. The woman is small, a slim build though she looks too delicate- not at all frightening.

She steps up onto the window ledge, black leather pants molding to her curves like a second skin and Chris is admiring the view. She hops down and saunters into the mayhem, boots crunching on broken glass. The vampires hiss and back away, one doesn't notice the NightStalker at his back and Andie takes the easy kill.

The dark beauty is armed for war and Chris takes inventory of her arsenal. She carries a pair of three pronged blades in her hands, flips them lazily as she walks. To her back is strapped an empty quiver, the black vest an actual harness and on her wrist a leather cuff with two silver stakes left in the loops. She stops in the center of the lobby, turning to survey the damage and Chris notices the belt; two square packs are strapped in back and the buckle is a fancy work of ornately woven metal threads.

"Dica loro."

Her voice is soft, the tone brooks no argument. The vampires look at each other, uncertain of their next move and that confuses the NightStalkers. Vampires afraid of a woman?

"Whoa, whoa! Hey!" Chris protests as they attack- completely ignoring him and Andie. "No fair!" he pumps the shotgun, fires and takes a suckhead down as Andie moves to his back. She throws a blade at a vampire turning tail to run and misses the second. It's all they can do as the woman moves between the vampires-too close for them to interfere without risk of hurting her.

From their left Abby finally appears. She bursts in, revolver in hand and skids to a halt, mouth forming a little 'o' as she takes in the strange sight.

"Who's that?" she asks with a slight frown.

"Dunno." The kids reply, Chris shrugging carelessly.

Andie is in awe; she moves like a graceful dancer, avoiding every punch, kick and fang, using the knives to ash them. She weaves between two vampires slipping a foot low then ducking forward and they clock each other hard. She slides her other leg back twisting her body in a turn and lightly stabbing with the knives before spinning low on her feet and coming up behind another vamp.

It's beautiful.

Her Sai cut through anything in her path, send a shower of sparks all around until they can't see her clearly. All she is, all they see is a shadow moving from one end of the lobby to the other. It seems they've watched her for hours when in reality it's taken the woman two minutes to do what the NightStalkers had planned to accomplish in fifteen.

Abby picks up the sound of metal and aims at the shadow she can barely make out.

"Hold it!" she orders ignoring the curious looks from the kids. They've stood back and watched a stranger-a woman they know nothing about who's seemingly fought on their side. Abby doesn't know her motives; the reason behind the fury of her assault on the vampires and not knowing is likely to kill them, any of them.

Abby can't shoulder anymore of it.

"Get out." She's there, just in front of the ash; black hair flowing as though there were a breeze, skin almost glowing… Abby's eyes fall on the sword in her hand, the knives now sheathed at her sides. Abby doesn't have time to react as in one smooth motion the woman turns, the sword swiveling around her waist and cutting a vampire in half. She turns to her left and takes a second.

Abby never saw them.

The woman continues her turn; the sword spins around her waist then is raised above her head. She drops to her knee imbedding the tip of the sword in the marble floor.

The gentle tremor slowly builds up until the NightStalkers feel it.

"Get! Out!" It's their last warning; if they remain they are no longer her problem. They are not her responsibility, easily forgotten…

She will be fine.

It's not like she can die…

The air grows hot, stifling and flickers of fire dance along her bare arms as if testing the air. She closes her eyes, concentrates on where she wants them to go. The fire leaps, covers the floor, walls and ceiling in front of her- pushed away from the humans at her back.

Still protecting them…

"What the fuck!" Chris exclaims, he automatically draws Andie another step away from the woman, hand clamped on her forearm.

They don't see her eyes open, the copper and gold flashing and the fire surges forward. The flames burst through doors and more windows, go where she wills them, searching, consuming.

"What the fuck!" Chris yells again.

She hears him like an echo; her focus is ahead, where she can _feel_ them, those nasty bloodsucking leeches… they crawl over each other, search for a way out.

_'You're all going to pay.'_

"King!" Abby cries turning to the kids. "Where's King?"

"He's not back yet." Andie answers, ice blue eyes wide. The trio turn as one, towards the fire as it rushes along the walls and rides the ceiling. The woman hasn't moved, still on her knee, head bent and her back to them.

Abby feels her breath stick, can't seem to draw in air and forces herself not to panic.

_'Please, please not him too.'_

"HEY!" Chris roars. He stomps towards her, to the woman about to flambé his step-Father and grabs at her shoulder before Andie or Abby thinks to stop him. "AHH!" he pulls back immediately.

"Chris!" Andie yells, frightened because she's never heard him sound in such pain before.

The woman doesn't make a sound, doesn't pay them any attention.

"Let me see!" Andie demands and yanks on Chris' arm. He's ten times stronger than her, raging testosterone and hunting takes the edge off. For a little while. She pries his fingers loose only because he allows it and finds blistering skin already watering and some of his hand looks- it's been…charred? Andie drags in a breath feeling just a little sick.

"What did you do to him?" Andie's voice starts as no more than a whisper. She screams her question at the kneeling woman surprising Chris as she draws her gun. It's a bulky thing, so out of place in the small hand though Andie's hand never wavers. She is stronger than she looks.

"Get out."

"We're not going without my Dad!" Chris states while the throbbing in his hand pulses like a second heartbeat, painful and insistent.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Andie demands. She aims at the back of the bent head, ice blue eyes hard.

"Ashes…" that's all they will be and she nods unperceptively. She knows more than one has gotten away but the rest… there won't be anything but ashes left when she is done.

"Like hell!" Andie denies and shoves her gun at the woman. "Get the _fuck_ up!"

_'Children…'_

That's all they are. Children playing at superhero's and all she wants is for them to leave. She can't worry about them, can't let herself feel concerned but she sense the girls anger and the boys pain-

_'Pain I caused.'_

There's a little guilt for her part, because she has little control over what she is, what she can do.

_'No. No, please…'_

It's happened before and she knows the signs. The fire is growing, raging…

She stands quickly, takes the gun from the girl easily and settles the point of her sword just under the boy's throat, point barely grazing the skin.

"I told you to leave." She states. Blood smears the top of her red lips. A second line slowly trickles from her nose…

Andie and Chris stare at her; at the swirling copper and gold sparks- they've never seen eyes like hers and are certain the woman can't be human.

The sound of her voice carries to Abby who stands just behind the kids the woman now holds captive. She can't believe how fast the woman is and thinks of Blade. He's the only one she's ever seen move like that other than a vamp… Now this woman, a perfect stranger has both of Hannibal's kids.

"PUT IT DOWN! NOW!" Abby orders, hands clenched around her revolver. She blinks the sting of sweat from her eyes trying to keep her gun steady. From the corner of her eye she catches sight of King as he bursts out of a door. It's the expression on his face as he takes in the situation…

_'Always the hero.'_

**F**

King pulls his way past the door and skids to a halt. He glances back at the hallway, waits tense for the fight only the vamps on his ass aren't there anymore.

"Pussy's." he mutters and the frown is replaced with a satisfied smirk. It falls away as his mind processes the scene he finds in the lobby. His heart hits the bottom of his stomach and he sees them again, re-lives that day in the few seconds just before he runs full speed towards them. He doesn't think of failing, doesn't let the doubt slow him down because he _can't_ fail his kids.

_'My kids.'_

Andie is as much his as Christian can ever be without actually having blood ties.

King grabs the woman around her waist, both arms enveloping her as they tumble away from the kids.

She cries out painfully, drops the gun and sword as they roll over. The building shakes- trembles like there's an earthquake and the fire is forced down into the parking garage where it washes over the fleeing vampires. The others, Abby and the kids don't see that, they don't know she's protected them.

 _'Why?'_ is her only thought before the world goes dark.

King rolls on top of the woman and pins her. She isn't moving but he doesn't loosen her wrists and sits up breathing hard. For some reason he thinks of the last time he's done this; when Danika had been taking shots at Abby before she managed to shoot him with the DayStar arrow…

He shakes his head to clear it and focuses on the very still woman lying beneath him. Her chest rises with each shallow breath and King takes both her wrists in one of his hands; figures a little thing like her isn't going anywhere if she is faking. King is big, not stupid, a little careless sometimes but not stupid, never that. With his free hand, King flicks a few strand of black hair out of her face…

Her eyes are closed, the long lashes brushing against her skin which has a healthy flush. The pinkish-red tint splashing across her cheeks doesn't hide the freckles peppered across her nose. King's barely there smile is quickly wiped off, clears his throat avoiding the urge to look over his shoulder just to make sure no one saw him and sees the blood, an inky strand leaving a streak of red across her cheek. He grabs her chin roughly and turns her face thinking she's fed, that she is one of the suckheads.

_'Right up my alley.'_

He sighs, relieved to find a pulse and cause for the blood.

"Just a nose bleed." He mutters under his breath.

"DAD! Dad! We have to go!" Chris yells from the empty frame of the lobby's front doors. King can hear the sirens in the background and hangs his head. They've made a much bigger mess of this hunt than he had planned or gave themselves credit for. No one had factored in the woman passed out in the ruined lobby.

"King." Abby's boots crunch on the clumps of melted glass and debris. "Let's go!" she orders, turns away as though he'd follow on her heels.

_'Like I'm some fucking mutt. Well fuck you.'_

But he doesn't say it, grits his teeth and it's all he can do to keep his mouth shut instead of telling her exactly how he feels right then. How fucking 'grateful' he is she was there to watch out for his kids. How much he 'owes' her since the day she set foot on his door and got his family killed. How 'happy' he is to be hunting down suckheads and cleaning up the mess since DayStar went screwy.

King stands and pulls the woman up with him easily setting her over his shoulder.

 _'Huh, can't be over a buck twenty.'_ He notes absently as he starts towards their exit.

"What are you doing?" Abby demands pulling on his arm to make him stop. He stares at her hand, where she still touches him and waits until she lets go. His eyes are cold when they look at her and Abby flinches inwardly.

_'He's never going to forgive me.'_

Neither one of them can ever forget.

With what she's done… no one could.

"Something wrong with your eyes, Whistler?" he really doesn't want to hear the answer, doesn't care to hear anything Abigail has to say but he keeps it civil enough. He starts for the exit again and notices how the smoke billows around him, parting with each step he takes.

"Now that's some fucking trick."

**F**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Chris are OC's from another fic. WhatTheFuck had the fic posted on FanFiction but I think she took it down. Basically, After BladeTrinity and Daystar, Hannibal and Abigail had a falling out. Mainly because Abby lost it and gave Zoey away when King wasn't around to stop her. Unable to find Zoey, King left Abby and found himself step-daddy to Chris and his sister. He even made himself a mini-King. Unfortunately the happily ever after didn't last long because the vampires came after him and killed them all. King barely got out alive and that was with some help from Abby. Chris also survived but he was turned. Andi stayed with King though she got kidnapped and almost got eaten by Vamp-Chris. Suffice it to say, Chris got the cure and worked his way back into Andi's good graces.  
> Now this is King's new cell of NightStalkers.


	2. Run Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten thoughts of yesterday, through my eyes I see the past,
> 
> I don't know why I believe the truth form inside,
> 
> Go away, go away from me…

She sits up trying to control her crying but nothing she does stops the wrenching sobs. Hot tears course down her cheeks, she covers her face and her body shakes. She dreams of them almost every night; their faces sometimes condemn her- hateful and at other times, rarely do they forgive.

She feels it, the slow trickle from her nose and touches a finger to it. She bleeds… more and she tries to make it stop, wipes at her nose with a shaky hand. It won't stop and she's afraid of what will happen. It'll start and then she won't be able to control it, hasn't learned to and never cared. There wasn't any need because she's been alone, no one she has to care for.

She feels the lightest amount of heat, sees the bed begin to smolder- tendrils of white smoke rising off the sheets and only stares.

Her brow furrows in confusion and she focuses on where she is, but it isn't her bed… she looks around, at the spartan furnishings in the unfamiliar room-nothing is hers.

They stand at her bedside, all four of them as the fire bursts to life and the flames lick at her body.

 _"No! No! NO!"_ she screams and the fire rides the ceiling, billowing like tiny herds of horses and they can't get out. They are trapped and once more she is at fault, can't help them…

Flames weave through her hair, feather light caresses while the sheets are consumed and the bed continues to burn. It's a jealous lover, flames dancing, going where she wills until they grow so big it's as though they have a will of their own.

Blood runs out of her like a river, clothes covered in red and she can't wipe it off.

 _"No, please…NO!"_

She screams and there is no sound, no one hears…

 _"Please…please…"_

He stands by her side; just the shadow of him and her pain eases just a little. She doesn't know who he is, why he is always in her dreams. He never speaks, never does anything other than stand right there, beside her, always there… She can reach out, touch him but she won't. Whoever he is…she feels at peace.

 _'Death is coming.'_

 **F**

"Get out!" she sits up in the makeshift hospital bed, her choked scream the only sound and she clutches at her face, shaking.

King makes his way to her side carefully, not sure he believes what his son has said. He can't deny the ash or the soot on the walls but come on! A wave of fire? And the woman cowering in the hospital bed was responsible?

 _'I'm the fucking Easter Bunny. Check out my big floppy ears.'_

Right.

He stops at the foot of the bed, watches her curl up and knows she has to be crying though he can barely hear her-

"Who are you?"

Her voice is a smoky whisper floating past the inky curtain of hair obscuring her face.

"Hannibal King." His reply is automatic, doesn't even think it and lacks the usual sarcasm in tone. That's just weird and King moves closer. She looks up and scoots back suddenly. "Whoa, hey." His hand is raised and he doesn't approach. King stares, can't help himself because he's never seen eyes like hers, eyes so dark he isn't sure what color they are but for the firefly's that spark in their depths-. King would swear he could see her soul and it rips through him like a Mac truck.

"Hannibal."

His name whispers past her lips and his knees wobble like Jell-O. His throat goes dry and his feet are unexplainably glued to the floor where he stands. He lowers his trembling hands hastily and works his tongue into some semblance of his normal self.

"Who are you?" he asks, eyes never leaving her face.

"You're in my dreams…" firefly eyes flick over his features, committing to memory the face she's never been able to see. She knows its him, _feels_ it- recognition and questions this. "Why-?" she flinches, looks down and eye contact is broken. King drags in a breath, feels his heart beating normally and wonders what the hell just happened to make him revert to pre-adolescence.

"No…No, no…" she smears the blood dripping on her fingers and more runs over her lip. She hates the coppery taste in her mouth, the unbearable warmth that is building inside of her and scrambles off the bed. King tries to help her but she won't let him near. She hits the floor, on her knees as King rounds the bed to help her.

"Stay away!" she panics, lunges off the floor and as far away from him as she can get. "Please…go." Fresh tears fill her eyes and those firefly's just seem brighter. "Let me go." It's a softer whisper than before and all King has is more questions but for her it's just like the dream. She'll hurt them, because she has no control over what she is, what she was forced to become.

"Why?" King creeps closer, never stopped moving towards her and she keeps backing away but there's nowhere to go in that corner. "Let me help you."

 _'Fuck.'_ It's a momentary pause and then he's moving steadily towards her again. _'Since when is 'us' just_ me _?'_

"No." she turns to the wall at her back. They are four stories high and the window is double-paned; no way will she get out that way. King is confident, knows she has to get past him to reach the door and get out- he can see how this would give her the wrong impression but he's not some crazy psycho on a rampage- the news can kiss his ass.

Even if she gets past him the others are outside. King isn't about to let her go so easy, not now.

He can't.

"NO." King even shakes his head. In the back of his mind he wonders how the hell he knows what she's thinking when he's never seen her before in his life. He's positive they've never met but it just _feels_ …

She looks at him once more, dark eyes full of tears and he thinks she's almost sorry but he's not sure what for. She turns to the window- it's only a few feet away.

"No, No!"

But she's running straight for it, the rag she grabbed from the end table discarded.

"NO! NOOO!" King tries to grab for her, knows he's too far and watches helplessly as she leaps onto the sill. The double-paned glass shatters and he knows full well that can't be possible. He knows she has to be in pain and the fall will kill her- glass cascades all around, bouncing off his arm and shoulder, glinting in the late sun, resembling delicate drops of clear water, shimmering like rainbows.

He can hear the others rush in, hears their questions while he watches her glide- yes, she's fucking _gliding_ the four stories down and King is questioning whether he really saw the flames…?

Who is she?

Why did _he_ get all fucking concerned with the- the- concern?

And huh?

King shakes his head as if to clear it- and what was with the mooning look? Acting like he'd never seen a- a- _Fuck_! _What_ was- is, what _is_ she?

"KING!" Abby's voice cuts through the fog of his thoughts bringing him back to reality with a harsh kathump he'd swear he could almost feel.

"What!" he growls turning to glare at her. The simmering anger is always there, just under the surface and he keeps it there. There had been a time when he wouldn't have questioned Abby, when he'd trust her to have his back…. Times change and so do people. After DayStar… No, King can't forgive her for that, he can't forget about Zoë and wondering where she is or if she is ok.

"Dad," Chris… tall, dark haired Chris. "What happened?" his step-son questions and it's as though she is looking at King, the same piercing stare, just like his Mother...

"I- I'm not sure." King's hands fist- 'if only' won't help but that's what he thinks about. If only Abby hadn't shown up on his door step. If only he'd been a little faster. If only, if only, if only, if only!

King brushes past them and heads out of the room. He shies away from their memories and it's her- the firefly eyes and her whispered voice that follow him, tearing through him like some- some-

 _'Fuck!'_

"I don't even know her name." King mutters stopping at the foot of his bed.

 **F**

Hannibal.

His name is Hannibal King.

She has a name and a face for the man in her dreams but no answers.

Why?

Who is he? Why is he there, in her dreams?

Why does she care?

She paces, confused, elated, nervous- a jumble of emotions and its frightening… To feel… She's not used to so many emotions, she's turned herself off, shut away from the world, from people- it's so much easier.

He has a family.

 _'He_ looked _at me.'_

He saw _her_ , she'd felt it…

His family.

 _She_ had a family, once…

"No…"

Her head is pounding, the insistent cadence getting louder and louder.

"Stop…please stop…"

She is home now, where it all began. There's no one to hurt, no one who wants to come near the abandoned estate. Such tragedy…

"Please…"

 _'Why won't this stop?'_

Her screams echo, in the distance a flock of birds takes flight. No one is close enough to hear, no one but the shaggy haired beast loping through the forest.

 _'Why won't it stop? Why? Why? Why!'_

The walls are black, charred but the stones remain in place. No light penetrates her self-made cell. The drip of water from the outdated sprinkler system has formed puddles in the dirt floor. Each drop is magnified a hundred times- they sound like bombs and she's clutching at her head, pressing tightly to her ears but it doesn't help. She stumbles through the broken pieces of furniture, smacks hard against a heavy piece and they move. Simple. She doesn't lift a finger, there's no need, it just is. A side effect, part of the plan…

 _"Evolution…. The perfect human…"_

"NO!"

The smell of wet earth is suffocating, she can't breathe…

 _"You could be stronger."_

They took everything.

 _"Never fall ill, never worry over his health."_

Took everything there was; the vials and notes…the formula.

 _"You'll understand once you see. You'll feel differently after this."_

It was supposed to be a cure.

That's what he said, 'a cure to end all plagues'.

And she believed…

It was never about helping the masses, never about bettering the quality of human life… Not for him.

One day bleeds into the next, so many it seems she's been this thing forever and maybe she has because the memories of that day are just as fresh. Why should she care about anything? There's no one left to care _for_ …

She's curled in a corner, shivering though not from the cold; she can never be cold enough for that.

They've made a mistake, they've made a powerful enemy- one they fear because she has nothing left they can take.

 **F**


	3. Jahnzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trembling, crawling across my skin,
> 
> Feeling your cold dead eyes,
> 
> Stealing the life of mine.

_Keep busy._

 _Find the others._

 _No rest, no time._

It's the list she goes over and over in her head, almost a prayer though the words no longer have any meaning. They do nothing to block the images that blur over the methodically packed weapons.

"There's no one here."

No sound other than her own. She is all that is left.

Her name is Jahnzen.

The shell of the building used to be a grand estate… a very long time ago, when life had been as close to a fairytale as it could be. It's begun to fall apart, just like the fairytale so many years ago…

Lady Riven.

The last to carry the title, respected because of it…

None of that is important now, she doesn't see how it ever could have been but she'd valued her family's name, the position- then….

No one was left, they were all gone, Mother, Father… brother.

"I'm the last."

It gives her pause, the knowledge there will never be anyone else.

She'd had a family once.

 _"…Mommy!..."_

Her parents died of influenza, her brother fighting a war… all she'd had left ….

 _"Mommy!"_

Her eyes burn, vision is blurred but she can still see him.

 _"MOMMY!"_

 _'He doesn't have it… He doesn't know anything…'_

He was just a little boy.

 _'My beautiful boy…'_

Just a baby, at least in her eyes. Six years old, terrified, screaming for her.

 _"Please!"_

Begging, pleading- it does nothing, changes nothing and they didn't care.

She was captive, encased in glass and nothing she did would break her free no matter how much she wanted it.

 _"NO! PLEASE, NO!"_

A tear slowly trails down her cheek, there's no one around, no one near the abandoned estate…

Her screams echoed in the glass cylinder they tossed her in. They didn't touch her, not her…unnecessary. They took what she cared for most, taunted her with their lives.

 _'Slade…'_

He tried. They fed from him, left him half dead but even then Slade tried to reach her, tried to do something.

 _'…his fault…'_

He was to blame for _everything_.

 _"Leave him! PLEASE! Stop them!"_

She closes her eyes but it doesn't block the screaming in her head. So much screaming…

 _"MOMMY!"_

"No, please no."

Her voice is no louder than a whisper now. There isn't anyone to save now.

She sees it all again, watches Slade fall, reaching… The cylinder fills with water, it rises slowly, inexorably- she can't stop begging them to let him go. Even when he doesn't scream anymore, when he can't and the light leaves his eyes… Her sweet boy isn't there anymore…

Jahnzen can't breathe, she feels the same panic rise in her chest but it's only a memory. In that memory she's drowning again, the water goes over her head. She has no air and shouldn't care but her body fights it, her lungs demand oxygen, wants to breathe.

They don't feel anymore, they can't see… they're all dead now.

But Slade entered the sequence, he turned the key…

The gas mixed in, changed the water and all the colors of the rainbow enveloped her; beautiful.

Dying wasn't so bad, wished it could have been as simple for them.

 _"Jahnzen."_

The bloody hand on the glass, Slade cradling her little boy…

She can see it again, watches them lie bloody and broken- their lives taken in an instant.

So easy. It was all so easy for them…

But they left her.

They made a mistake and left _her_.

"I'll destroy them all."

It's a promise she means to keep.

 **F**


	4. Extermination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surround me,
> 
> It's easy to fall apart completely,
> 
> I feel you creeping up again…

They never heard her. Nameless vampires ashed before they could sound off an alarm or make a noise. The long hallway is filled with their burning ashes, obscuring the view when the lights go out. She stops and blinks to adjust her eyes. The vampires aren't the only ones who can see in the dark. They don't like that; don't like her and it gives her a small sense of satisfaction. The hall way is lit in a violet glow, one they can use to track her. She's learned to hide the refracted light with dark shades and she places the simple frame on her face.

A 'man' burst through the door on her right. He sees her and quickly raises his hands in surrender.

_'He knows.'_

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" He backs up, moves away from her as quickly as he can. "Don't you have a job somewhere?"

"You're my job."

He glances over his shoulder and back at her quickly, afraid to let her out of his sight for long.

"Come on! What do ya do for kicks?" he stumbles over his feet.

"Kill your kind." She replies in the same quiet voice. The vampire catches itself on the wall, doesn't see her reach to the buckle only hears the slide of metal and turns towards her.

"Shit." It's the last thing he says because her blade slides into his chest without a problem.

Jahnzen blinks the white spots from her sight as the ash settles. She places the tip of the sword against the buckle and feels the sparks as she slides it back in place.

_"New Technology, beyond its time or any of ours."_

_"Xie, what have you done?"_

_"I can never go back. I have disgraced my family, betrayed my country…"_

_"Xie…"_

_"No. I could not bear to destroy my life's work! They would use it. To kill, to make wars-."_

_"Then you'll stay here. You can continue your work, or not as you please-."_

_"No. It is dangerous. I am a traitor. They will search for me. I am no longer safe to be with."_

Jahnzen turns into the next door as the echoes of that conversation fade away.

_'Xie.'_

Just one more person gone. One more life that was lost and no reason for it, none at all. The old Asian man had been right. He'd been condemned as a traitor to his country, hunted down, murdered… But he'd left behind his notes- journals with his work… and the prototype.

Her fingers trace the pattern of the buckle, what the old man died to protect and she has turned into a weapon.

_'I'm sorry, Xie.'_

The room takes a circular shape and she stops just inside. The windows are shaded but these aren't the type to avoid the light, they don't fear it. They've gotten what they wanted, what they searched for when they attacked her family. These vampires where different, the ones she'd been searching for.

"Come out." They ignore her order and she frowns. Normally they don't need an invitation. They try to kill her every time without fail. "I'll burn you out."

It isn't an idle threat. She makes sure they know it and raises her arm. She opens her fist and the flames come to life, they lick from her elbow to the tips of her fingers. She focuses on the shuffle of steps- just the hint of sound- and only one vampire leaves its hiding place.

"Not good enough." She states. She isn't planning on letting any of them escape but she has questions.

"You'll do." It's smirking, eyeing her from head to toe. Jahnzen is disgusted; he can see it in the slight curl of her lips. He laughs and the shutters open. One by one they drop in rapid succession allowing the sun to wash the room in bright light.

She turns away, arm raised to cover her eyes but the damage is done. She can blink all she wants, try to get the white spot from clouding her vision… they've blinded her.

Jahnzen reaches out, where the vampire had been standing hoping he hasn't moved and is rewarded by the screaming corpse as it burns. She lashes out, swiping the shades off her face- useless now. The blur of shapes is all she can see but they're screaming. She can smell them burning –

Her head explodes into a kaleidoscope of colors, bright and vibrant, rushing waves of pain filter in filling every crevasse and she wants to scream, it hurts that bad.

"Now what?"

Their voices sound hollow. She blinks, stares at the gray marble under her cheek and her fingers dig into the stone.

"Now… she'll join us."

Jahnzen won't allow it. She hasn't lived this long to let some leech turn her- _'NO!'_

The vampires are startled, take a step back and it's too late. The woman they've tried to capture becomes a flaming torch. They turn to run, watch the others fleeing and never make it a third step before they're consumed. The last thing the vampire smells is the coppery scent of blood tainted by ash. Even dying he wants it, needs and craves it…

She's a foot off the ground, a small sun- no conscience and out of control. She can _see_ them, the vampires running from her.

_'All of them…'_

Yes, they are all to blame.

There won't be anything left when she is done, no one to question and that's a shame… She'd come for answers.

**F**


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dream in darkness,
> 
> I sleep to die, erase the silence, erase my life,
> 
> Our burning ashes blacken the day,
> 
> A world of nothingness, blow me away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written By: WHATtheF

Do you know how hard it is to get past that yellow tape around a crime scene? Well, allow me to enlighten you. Very fucking hard.

I had already given up getting past the police. Those little rookie deputies were guarding that tape like it was their life line. Like anyone would really want to run into a burnt down building.

Well,

Except me…

Plan B: find a quiet little alley and wait for the scene to clear out.

 **F**

 _Andie was clutching Chris' sleeve in fear. Someone was lumbering up the steps. King's heartbeat started to quicken as Abby opened her eyes wide in anticipation. A scream pierced the air._

 _"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Andie squealed, surprisingly audible from behind Chris' back. King let out a nervous laugh – like he was going to tell everyone he was scared out of his mind, too. Abby smiled and paused the movie while Andie had her little episode._

 _"Out of all the things you've seen," Chris said slowly, as if talking to a child, "Some man in some movie scares you?"_

 _Andie's eye's emerged from behind Chris._

 _"Yes. Yes it does."_

 _Chris just laughed at her unabashed honesty and pulled her close to him with a low chuckle. He looked over his shoulder at King and Abby, who both raised their eyebrows in the universal "I'm still here" sign._

 _"You know, they should make a movie about us." He said._

 _King couldn't decide whether to laugh or play along. In the end he just rolled his eyes, "Too easy."_

 _Chris looked genuinely crushed. "What! There's plenty of action and w-"_

 _"Chris," Abby said matter-of-factly, "No one is going to watch your father for two hours."_

 **F**

 _Everyone in the room was severely disappointed. Not only did the funny guy with an accent end up being an assassin, but the thief got away with the diamonds._

 _Andie's mouth hung slightly open. "That movie was… awful."_

 _King leaned back in his chair and stretched out his arms. "I concur. Last time Abby gets to pick out the movie."_

 _"Shut it, Hannibal." Abby said from across the room, standing up to turn off the television._

 _"Hell," Chris said. "We're more interesting than that."_

 _"What?" King blurted, he was surprised that his eyebrows didn't shoot off his forehead._

 _"They should TOTALLY make a movie about us!" Chris borderline squealed. "Dude, what if they got that guy from Van Wilder to play me?"_

 _King had so many remarks running through his head that he could have filled an Olympic pool, but he just rubbed his face. "Too easy."_

 _"Baby," Andie said, patting Chris' chest, "Just don't speak."_

 **F**

Yes, our sick little family. Measuring our life in bloodshed. Wake up, ash a vampire, eat a bagel, waste a nest, say goodnight to the same three people. Don't get me wrong, I love those kids.

Abby – well, I've got a special type of 'love' for her. You know, the kind of love where you kind of can't stand the person. Either way, I've seen them every day for the past three years.

I just need something else. So yes, maybe I did hop on the train a little quick here. And yes, that is why I'm sitting here, waiting for all the little firemen in their yellow suits to leave. Waiting for 'Diane Trabajo-Ling from Channel Six' to leave. Because I know _she's_ there.

And I know the girls don't like her. Andie saw her sear the skin off her boyfriend and Abby doesn't like the threat. But I – I just _have_ to know who she is.

But hey, I'm pretty comfy here waiting in my alley. I've got my headphones on and some coffee to keep me awake…

Screams. That's what tore me awake. They feel like they're all around me. Suddenly they stop.

"And that was _'Ex's and Oh's'_ , Atreyu's new single…"

Well, that was a smooth voice. What was that, God? Of course not. It was a D.J.

Mother fucking radio.

Not to mention this krap ass coffee. Way to slack off, caffeine.

In any case, a quick look over the parking lot not covered in fire-fighters means it's clear. Just me and the rats.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

 **F**

"Tell me, honestly: Have you ever heard of anything like this?"

 _I hear the firefighters speaking to each other in hushed tones. It's only instinct to stop when I hear that tone of voice, so I do._

"No. I couldn't even find the point of origin for the damn thing and I was in there for over three hours. It looks like whatever started the fire just danced the electric slide all over the Goddamn place."

 _I'm laughing on the inside._

 _If you only knew._

"Yeah, and then jumped out the fucking window."

 _Now that doesn't strike a bell._

"What?"

 _Yeah, tell him._

"You didn't hear? Well, they're keeping it from the press but see that room there? A burning body went flying out of it and here's the real kicker – no one can find it."

 _It must have been her._

 **F**

I can't quite say why I'm here. There was just something about that woman. When I looked in her eyes I could see the fire burning deep in her soul. Weird, sure, but then again I fight vampires for a living so you might say I'm kind of jaded.

Anyhow, I felt a need to find her. Maybe it has nothing to do with that fire. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm bored out of my skull. It's all the same, everywhere we go.

"We came, we saw, we buried them all."

Might as well be our battle cry. Now don't get it twisted. We're good at what we do. Damn good. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm in a routine. I've been perversely enjoying my _'job'_ too much. I really don't want to tell anyone else. I don't want to scare them. Chris has the 'Temper Monster' covered, they don't need to worry about me forgetting who they are in a fight and slaughtering them all.

It's kind of cute. This demented family we've become. Slaying vampires and still sitting down to eat dinner at seven every night. There's never a dull moment. Hell, I know there's some little punk running around wearing eyeliner and just _wishing_ he was me. Right now, there is someone paying good money to see a movie that has some million dollar gay ass effects that don't even compare to what I've seen.

 **F**

There isn't any protest as I step through the glass that used to be the front door. I take a moment to marvel at the lobby, which cost more money than I've ever seen in my life.

I find it so funny that every show, every movie, portrays vampires as small bands of misfits. Dressed in black and slinking through the shadows. The truth is; these fuckers aren't content with slinking through our shadows anymore. They own companies to fund their wicked needs, piling up high tech toys in the corner to pull out for a rainy day. Not to mention the fact that a vampire was just awarded an Oscar – I'll let you decide who.

Anyhow, this building cost the cocksuckers a pretty penny or two.

And she's not in the lobby.

I know this because there isn't _anything_ in the lobby. Damn. That means I have to go up. I stare longingly at the elevator. The doors have been pried open and the elevator cart is tipped on its side. Yep, looks like I'm on the stairs.

I open the door and silently thank God that they were metal stairs. At least I wouldn't have to worry about falling through.

If only that was the least of my worries. By the time I get to the second floor it is painfully obvious that the stairs that would lead me to the third floor are no longer present.

I pull out my flashlight and silently curse God for not giving me a door. So it's up or down. Too bad up looks so painful.

Then I notice the deep grooves left in the marble bricks. Sure, they are covered in soot, but they won't collapse beneath me. That coupled with the metal basts left from where the stairs were – I bet I can climb that.

Or at least I hope I can. But no better time than now to figure it out, right? You know, only when a life might hang in the balance.

No pressure.

I grab the bar poking out of the wall closest to my head and heave my body up. Damn, when did I put on all this weight? I jam my foot in the groove and let out a nervous laugh. I cannot believe this is working.

I slowly make my way up the wall. The only rough part I hit is when I miss a bar and my foot slips out of the groove. Not that I'm trying to downplay it… I almost shit my pants.

But there is a small sense of satisfaction when I do get to the door and am able to look at the height I just climbed.

Or maybe that was bitterness. All that time I was spending with old men named Herbert on the dumb-bells when I should have been teaching cute girls named Candy how to climb Mount Everest.

I pull out my flashlight again and begin to roam the building. I have no idea where I'm going, but I sure as hell am going to get there.

Get to her.

I peek through a door and the view from the windows is familiar. It isn't until I realize that the wind whipping my hair means there are no windows, and that this is the room the firemen had pointed to; the one where the burning body was launched.

I move to get closer to the window panes and stop abruptly when I hear a piece of debris fall from my feet into a hole that goes down a good two stories.

Not that it would be the first time that I fell through a hole. But I'm pretty sure that this one doesn't have a torture chamber under it. Or a petite little brunette sadomasochist either.

I leave the room and continue my search. My fruitless search. What made me think I would find her here anyways?

I notice the conference room. I gingerly press the door and cringe when it falls to the ground. I look around like I'm a five year old who just broke Mommy's favorite vase. Guess I forgot the small fact that there _isn't anyone here_.

But I walk through the room, reliving the past few days in my head. The facts are in and I can't deny what's there…Chris' hand- she burned herself into my memory…

I look at the walls, charred to a crisp. They look so brittle I'm almost afraid to breathe. The ceiling looks as though it will fall –

And that's what I do.

My feet trip over something and I land on the small of my back.

And yes, I squealed like a girl.

 **F**


	6. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way out is letting your guard down and never die forgotten

She wakes feeling groggy and sore. The room is dark but only for an instant before the violet glow allows her to see it clearly. She sits up, wincing and hears the light jingle of a chain against metal. Jahnzen pulls on her arm feeling the cold metal bite into her wrist.

"He handcuffed me?" she can't believe his nerve and frowns at him, where he's asleep in the chair next to the bed. Jahnzen pulls on the handcuffs, making more noise and watches as Hannibal jerks upright and looks around.

"Huh-wha-?" he scans the room quickly but everything is in place except for the violet eyes staring at him. He jerks back, slams into his seat with a sort of gasping-squak he is more than a little embarrassed came out of him. His pale skin gets a splash of color thanks to that. "Morning." He says and clears his throat. "Or is it afternoon?" his eyes immediately drop to his watch. He doesn't want to stare and he will if he doesn't distract himself but the violet glow of her eyes just confirms what the others have been telling him.

 _'She aint normal.'_

"Evening."

His hair is mussed, more so than she remembered. He wipes his face- tired, before looking at her once more.

"You handcuffed me." She draws his attention to the cuffs, rattling the chain once more.

"Only until you woke up." King smiles charmingly, makes himself comfortable in the chair. She waits but he is obviously not going to unshackle her. "Wouldn't want you to run away." His eyes skip to the end of the bed and his mouth quirks up- he's amused. "Of course, you might need your shoes."

Her eyes skip to the blanket covering her legs and moves her foot. Sure enough she can wiggle her toes- no shoes. An inky eyebrow raised in question and the slight tilt of her head precede a simple; "Don't need to run."

"Well you can't jump out a window either." King huffs and motions with his arm to the room he realizes she can't see in the dark. He claps his hands, not as amused by the lazy device Chris installed to turn on the lights as he'd been at first.

 _'Friggin Clapper.'_

Jahnzen winces at the brightness, a soft hiss of breath for the sting it's caused her. Her hand is pressed to her eyes for a moment and now King wonders if maybe bright fluorescent lights was smart.

"See?"

She looks around, takes in the white walls- no windows. She knows what he means and this time he's making sure there aren't any easy outs for her. She wonders why then shies away from thinking about his reasons. Jahnzen nods to the wall right in front of her.

"There's a door." She grabs the handcuff and pulls. The metal breaks off easily as he watches then she drops the pieces in his lap. He's trying to understand how that's even _possible_ when she flings the blanket off her legs and she hops off the bed. This time she's steadier on her legs than the time before. She doesn't fall and King is on his feet.

"Whoa, hey." He rounds the bed not sure if she'd take offence if he touched her so he gives her some space. "You're just going to leave after I rescued you?"

He's got all sorts of questions, starting with the sci-fi tech he found on her. The staticky…thingamagig- like some friggin _StarTrek_ hologram or cloak thing- hell.

It's just easier to think of than… that other… stuff….

Jahnzen isn't sure how to respond and grabs a boot. She feels better- not so groggy and pulls it on while King stands back and tries not to be obvious but the view is great. He finds himself staring- she's got a nice round ass and he's wondering how strong she is-

"Strong enough." Her answer is flat and King jerks his head from its slight tilt, inwardly cursing the lack of filter. Her tone is just a little harsh, likely on the defensive because of the questions-hell, she'd be curious too. He doesn't think too much past that.

"You know," he takes a step closer to her, where she grabs the vest/harness from the chair. "I still don't know your name…"

Jahnzen pauses, just a moment of hesitation and looks at him.

 _'Hannibal.'_

It's just the two of them, alone in the bright room… She almost answers him, feels that same peace seep into her and that's all she wants. With him it would be so easy; leave the past there – forget them, forget what she's lost…

King holds her arm lightly, unaware of even touching her. Under the bright lights he can see her eyes are brown but even that isn't an apt description. They're much darker than that, more black- _'Mahogany.'_

Yeah, that's exactly it. He can sound corny in his own head, just keep the filter in place and he can say anything he wants up there…

 _'Firefly's.'_

That's what came to mind and the copper flecks in her eyes just aren't a common sight. It's his hand lightly cupped around her face that has her pulling away. She grabs her belt and hastily backs up.

"Hey," King hurries after her as she opens the door. "Ahh." She's gone before he can stop her.

 _'Why am I always chasing her?'_

She's following the voices echoing in the hall. As loud as they are it isn't too difficult to do. Jahnzen stops in front of an open door, hesitates. She's taken on vampires in their own nests, she isn't afraid of these three. They can't harm her, not really but they make her… nervous.

King catches up, hand on her shoulder and she's looking up at him. They both feel it and God he's sorry but this feels so _right_ it's scary. They're both afraid of getting close to the fire and getting burned but they're drawn to that warmth like moths. She doesn't want to acknowledge there is something there; she doesn't want to be afraid. They can't hurt her if there isn't anything to care for. Its better this way, better to be alone…safe.

He's staring into her eyes, both flush against each other and she isn't very tall- doesn't even reach his shoulder. She's glowing, the hall is dimly lit and she's glowing and how is that normal? It's not important, not when those firefly's draw him to her and King is so close he can feel the whisper of her breath slipping past her lips…

Jahnzen steps back, forces herself to move and it's like she's moving through molasses. She stumbles through the open door at her back, into the bright kitchen and blinks to adjust to the new lighting

 _'I can't. I can't.'_

It's the same frantic thought, over and over in her head while she tries to calm herself.

 **F**

Abby sits at the counter watching the kids make dinner. Chris is chopping vegetables as Andie stirs one pot and then another.

"I think this needs more pepper." She calls over her shoulder. Chris rolls his eyes at Abby as he moves to get the spice from the cupboard. Abby just smiles and tears another piece of bread apart on her plate. They've settled into a routine, some semblance of normalcy in an otherwise abnormal life. Her mind wanders into the past and the things she's come to regret. So much fighting, believing it was the right thing to do and now what? When it was supposed to be over… was it ever going to end?

"Hey…" Andie trails off, her slight frown focusing on Chris' line of sight.

It's _her_. The woman King brought back to HQ for some first aid. The same woman who left a serpentine shaped scar on Chris' palm –a Tatsu, because Chris remembered something from staring at it and got on-line to search. He tells Andie it's a water dragon.

Leave it to a guy to get all retarded over something a girl wouldn't think half way cool.

Abby looks up from the crumbs, immediately focuses on the woman just inside the kitchen and her hazel eyes go to the mountain of a shadow at her back.

 _'King.'_

He steps in; the slightly confused expression quickly wiped off- pastes on a fake grin and looks around the kitchen. He acts like there's nothing wrong, like it's just another 'normal' dinner and Abby focuses on the woman, looks her over critically.

Long black hair- not exactly 'curly' but the gentle wave makes it seem to bounce with every move the woman makes. The glossy black strands shine with a bluish tint under the fluorescent lighting cascading down her back to reach past her hips. The woman's dark eyes are clearly visible now and Abby picks out the flecks of copper and gold in their depths. It's unusual and she remembers how they glowed… _'Not normal.'_

The woman certainly has striking features; finely shaped inky eyebrows, her nose tapers down just a little pert, high cheek bones lightly doused with freckles, full lips now a dusky rose color instead of deep red. Abby is envious of the healthy glow of this stranger's skin, not exactly a tan and has to admit the woman would draw any man's attention.

She's in black again; the vest open to reveal the tank and where it molds to her curves. Abby notices the weapons are in her possession once more only there's a piece missing. Her eyes flick lower to the leather pants, envious of the perfect fit realizing that hers don't fit half as well and wonders where she got them. Abby's staring at the belt loosely held in a small hand. She thinks of the other weapons King carted in along with the woman- the fancy bow; _'Of course she'd be an archer.'_ Abby almost rolls her eyes and finds herself staring at the woman.

Jahnzen doesn't break eye contact. She feels nervous- out of place- in their company. She looks at Abby, stares at her recognizing the expression in her eyes. She looks young enough to still pass off for a school girl-a very dedicated jock and she can't help but compare Abby to the female German athletes…

 _'This is the 21st century.'_

It's a reminder and Jahnzen offers a slight nod acknowledging a fellow vigilante.

"So," King pipes up. "What's for dinner?"

Like there isn't some strange woman they know nothing about in their midst.

 **F**

The table sits in silence, just the occasional clink of utensils as they eat. A wandering eye here and there but those are quickly re-focused on the plates and the food.

Their silence isn't complete. Jahnzen can still hear them- loud and very clear in what they don't verbalize.

 _"…I hope she chokes on it…"_

 _"This is good!"_

 _"She's not even eating!"_

 _"Why did he even bring her? Why is she still here?"_

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"Why doesn't anyone kick her out?"_

 _"Fucking pyromaniac."_

 _"Dad's got the hots for the pyro chic."_

 _"…don't even know her name…"_

 _"..Mom's dead…"_

 _"…leave!"_

 _"…burning buildings…"_

 _"…disrupting our environment…"_

 _"…dangerous."_

The fork in her hand glows, the metal softening. Jahnzen shoves away from the table, the deformed utensil left to cool beside her untouched plate. Her eyes are squeezed shut, trying to shut them all out-

"What the hell!" Andie snaps, one hand on her cup where the liquid has sloshed over.

"Andie."

"What?" she snaps at King, blue eyes narrowed. "She hasn't tasted it, how can she not like my food? Not that I care," she turns to the woman who's backed up to the counter. "She can leave any time. It's not like we need her burning down our building too."

"Andie…" Chris just stares at his plate unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile behind the napkin. It's the twinkle in his green eyes King knows too well and doesn't find appropriate. Chris grunts, turns a slight glare on his Father for the shin kick but keeps quiet.

"What's wrong with the food?" Abby questions sitting back in her chair. She's got both hands lightly resting on the table, much to King's relief.

"…loud…" her voice is soft though it carries quite clearly in the sudden silence. The utensil clatter onto plates, their echo is a thunderclap in the kitchen and King is trying hard to think of some way of keeping this from becoming a disaster.

"Excuse me?" Andie's tone does little to ease the tension.

Jahnzen ignores the question, her eyes find Hannibal. He found her in the ashes of the building, searched for her and she knows why, knows that he feels a connection to her…it scares her.

Abby glares at King. He's trying to swallow the mouthful of pasta, eyes glued to the woman like a drowning man seeking a cool drink-.

"How the fuck is this loud?" Abby demands getting to her feet, hazel eyes staring daggers at the woman King has been obsessing over. "No one has said a word since you came in."

King opens his mouth because he knows they aren't happy. His family has put up more than a few complaints; they've been extremely clear how much they _do not_ like him chasing after her. Abby doesn't let him get a word in.

"You don't bother with a 'thank you', you certainly don't appreciate the trouble you've put us through-."

"Whoa, one fucking minute there." King demands. "Us?" he stands up slowly, napkin tossed over his half-finished food and glares at her. "Sounds a lot like you helped."

Abby lets out a huff of breath; she doesn't want to argue with him over the same thing again-

"Funny, because I don't remember having any help." King looks at Andie who hasn't lost her glare. "Ooh, maybe that's because _no one_ helped." He says glaring at Chris though his step-son has kept uncharacteristically silent during the exchange.

"The FBI is looking for her!"

"And me!" King yells. His palms slam onto the table and the glassware rattles along with everything else. Andie flinches and there's a tiny sliver of guilt for having scared her. "You forget about that? You forget what they've accused me of?" because he hasn't, he can't forget and it seems pretty fucking convenient to just toss around the blame like it aint-

"Difference being we don't know squat about her." Abby retorts leaning over the table.

Jahnzen has enough, she can't stand the yelling, what they _don't_ say with words and she doesn't need any more of it, doesn't have to carry their guilt too. She avoids what the boy doesn't say, tries not to listen to his silence and is barraged by images of events too similar to her own past. She turns to leave; hand at her temple knowing the farther she gets from them the easier it will be not to listen.

"Hey!" Abby yells and is ignored. "I'm not done talking to you!"

"Jesus bloody _fucking CHRIST!_ " King roars pushing off the table. He starts around and changes route to avoid Abby. As an afterthought he smacks the back Chris' head.

"Ow!" Chris exclaims, one hand rubbing at the blow. "What?" he questions, eyeing the now empty door. "What?" but the girls are silent.

How the hell did it end up being his fault?

"What?"

 **F**

"Hey! Uh-." King stops as he catches up to her. _'Great. I'm back to 'hey you'. Fucking wonderful.'_

He knows what he sounds like, thinks she has to be thinking he's an idiot and runs a hand through his hair.

 _'I need a haircut.'_ He notes with a grimace.

Jahnzen's eyes follow the motion thinking he really doesn't and wanting very much to run her fingers through the dark strands. She hadn't been a fan of longhaired men but, none had looked half so inviting as Hannibal-. She frowns at her thoughts and takes a step back. There is too much of him that can remind her of the past, too much they've both lost…

"Wait." King reaches out, takes hold of her arm and she flees. She's taking the stairs two at a time trying to get away from him and King can't help run after her. Something about her keeps him calm, makes the pain of what he's lost seem bearable. He wants that, _needs_ it and it had to be wrong. How can he forget them? How can he want someone so bad?

It just has to be wrong?

"Stop!" King grabs at her arm and she's facing him, back pressed against the wall trying to keep as far away as possible.

Jahnzen can feel the blood burning through her, tries to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry, I-."

She knows there's nothing for him to apologize for. He's done nothing wrong and wants to say that but she bites her tongue. They've reached the ground floor, there's an exit _right there_ and they both know it. It makes King nervous, knows she can walk out and it's very likely he'll never see her again. Hell, finding her this time had been a one in a million chance anyway…

"I…I don't know your name…"

She didn't choose to be this. No one would ever want to live this way.

 _'I can't…'_

Because a second time… she can't survive that again. She isn't strong enough for that. They've taken it all away with ease- it was just too easy!

 _'I'm so sorry.'_

But she can't tell him that.

She knows- feel his thoughts like a warm wind, so gentle... it's nothing like the others, their pain gnawing on old wounds full of guilt. It's part of this life, of what they do and while they can take comfort from each other Jahnzen won't allow herself the same relief. It's too easy, just something else they can use to hurt her.

It isn't fair.

Jahnzen knows exactly what hurts.

There's a softness to her expression as she looks up at him. King takes a step towards her, wants to get closer…

"Amy."

Her whisper feels like someone just scraped his insides with a spoon. It completely drowns all the nice feelings he'd been entertaining. All King thinks of now is what he's lost. He draws in a sharp breath, sees her wide eyed expression at the frothing rage and he has to take a step back.

Telepath.

 _'She's a fucking telepath!'_

And just like that… it was so easy.

Jahnzen runs out, runs away…

"CHRISTIAN!" King's voice echoes through the building. "START PACKING!"

 **F**


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move a little closer, hold me tighter,
> 
> I'll stay if you're gonna keep me in line,
> 
> I don't want it to be over…

_The House of Erebus has twelve members and eleven tribes. Two identical female twin vampires hold two seats on the council; they belong to the tribe of Faustinas. These vampires can control minds, matter and the elements. You can only kill them by shoving a silver stake in their heart and then you have to take their head or they will come back stronger than they were before._

 _I can't stress enough how careful you need to be, Lady Daphna. These aren't the kinds of vampires you want to upset on a lark. Make sure you are well armed and have someone at your side. This is when you need to have allies._

 _Caring about others isn't a weakness. You've cared for us- my brother and I, we are still here._

 _I know it isn't much- to acknowledge what you've done for us, for **our** family._

 _I've enclosed something else I thought you might like. I am not as good as my ancestor but I've done my best to keep to his design. My craftsmanship is rather krappy by comparison._

 _Put them to good use. Get a few for 'them'._

 _I will keep watch here and report anything new. I won't expect a response, as usual, but if what I've seen in the news-what they're saying about a 'psychotic pyromaniac' is true then I know you are still well and fighting._

 _Any new toys will be shipped to the same place._

 _What we do may not return what we have lost; we can't expect our pain to disappear… I would hope that time eases it to something bearable. I may not know firsthand what you carry so heavily- I wouldn't wish to…_

 _Hasn't it been long enough?_

 _Stay safe and keep the fires burning…_

 _With love,_

 _Dom Xie._

 **F**

Jahnzen put the letter down.

 _'Family.'_

There are many ways to have a family and while she's done her best to remain apart she can't deny them.

 _'I am the last of my line.'_

The last of the Riven's…

She remembers when Dom was only a child. She remembers having both boys run about the grounds…

Xie was wrong about his family; they had searched for him. They followed his trail to Riven Manor. She had forced them to rest for a few days, assuring them Xie had been alive and well when he'd left her home. His daughter, pregnant at the time had cried for her Father as though he were already dead. Jahnzen had tried to comfort her, they'd become close friends, each lending the other a much needed ear to which they could complain or cry.

Now little Dom was a young man working for an important high tech corporation specializing in secret projects for the government.

"This one is for me."

Jahnzen is pleased with the titanium alloy cuffs. She can see where he has taken care to match the woven pattern on her buckle. She is sure no one else would notice the difference in technique or style. All she'd provided Dom was a sketch.

"Not krappy at all."

 **F**

 _She waits while he digs through the rubble that had once been a cozy little cottage at the far end of the garden. What remains is just half formed walls and a few beams that had been the front rooms. It's the first thing they see when they arrive and it' taken too long to reach the Manor as it is._

 _"There is nothing here." He doesn't tell her about the pit he uncovered, doesn't mention the scorch marks on the stones. He doesn't say there is no way past the fallen wall into the rear of the cottage._

 _"She must be here." Ling Liu won't leave until she is sure. "She has offered our family shelter."_

 _He doesn't deny it._

 _They head to the Manor but he makes them go slow, concerned for the baby she carries._

 _The door stands open and the closer they get the easier it is to see it's been torn from its hinges. They pause, not sure what to do but Ling Liu is determined. She enters with her husband, both shocked by the destruction in the foyer and it only continues the further into the Manor they proceed._

 _Room after room is searched with Ling Liu doggedly at her husband's side no matter how many times he urges her to rest. She is concerned for her friend, by the lack of sounds… they reach the nursery and this is where Ling Liu hesitates. The torn paintings, broken porcelain- something terrible happened. Does she really want to see what is behind the closed door?_

 _"Wait." He says and this time she obeys._

 _The door creeks as he pushes it open, he has to because there is something in the way. Inside, the nursery is bathed in light from the windows where the curtains have been torn down. The room is mostly intact; some of the furniture still sits in place. There are toys scattered everywhere and bedding…_

 _"Lady Riven?" he approaches the huddled figure he missed at first glance. His eyes follow the shift and sway of the figure, his eyes focusing on the scorch marks on the wall that outline the bedraggled figure. He jerks around at the sound of scraping and then Ling Liu stands at the door._

 _"Wait!"_

 _He blinks, tries to make sense of how he's come to lie on the floor. He feels the aches and slowly pushes off to sit. He shakes his head and then remembers; "Ling!"_

 _"We are here." She responds and he finds her kneeling beside the bedraggled figure. His wife is well and she returns to the soft murmur he can barely make out._

 _Ling Liu is singing…_

 **F**

Allies.

That's what he said but she has none. She's spent too many years alone, too many years shut away from the world, only venturing forth to kill those…things. That is all she has allowed herself. The only other company- two others she has tried to keep out of danger.

 _'Why are you here?'_

She's been sitting there for hours, just thinking…

It's quiet there, in the kiosk overlooking the north garden. The scent of snapdragons was light and a soft breeze set the vines to swaying. The fading sunlight cast a warm glow in the sky.

Allies.

 _'Is this your purpose?'_

There's no one else, no other 'allies' and Jahnzen has little choice. She closes her eyes knowing full well she does this because of him, to see him.

The breeze skims over her, the tingling starts at her toes and fills her until she is numb. Everything spins slowly, gently and then she is above herself. She stares at the still figure sitting in the kiosk for a moment before turning to the forest. All at once the trees stand huge and the scent of wood and earth and leaves fills her nostrils.

The huge beast stills, shaggy fur matted and filthy. She sees him, always and never says a word. She lets him be and he watches as the wispy figure blows away.

She's on her journey now.

 **F**

King tosses in his bed, covers tangling his legs as he turns once more.

 _"Hannibal…"_

It's her voice.

King turns towards it, feels the warmth and blinks at the soft glow that lights his room. He clears his throat, a big hand rubbing across his eyes because she _can't_ be sitting at the foot of his bed-

 _'I'm dreaming.'_

Of course, that makes sense. Because he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. He can't get out of his head the fact she's a telepath, that she can see inside his head. He can't get over the fact she _knows_ about Amy, what the suckheads did and his failure to protect his family.

 _"I'm sorry."_

She can sense his turmoil, the overwhelming emotions; guilt is predominant, anger, frustration…sorrow.

He frowns at her outstretched hand, the red sleeve of her dress and the tiny clusters of flowers woven in the silk… King isn't sure what the hell kind of dream he's having. He tilts his head, trying to figure this out and she smiles at him. A hesitant twist of her lips and King takes her hand. He's surprised by the feel of her warm skin, it's a dream…

Jahnzen stands.

King fumbles with his blankets, cursing at the tangled mess and finally gets to his feet. He hasn't let go of her hand-

 _"What… the fuck?"_

The sun is rising behind her, haloing her in a golden glow. A breeze plays with her loose hair and it's just a little cool in his jammies. King stifles the shiver, looks around at what had been his room only it's not anymore.

Damn dream-scapes.

Right.

And, just great. King looks down and gets the reason his feet feel cold. The grass is wet with morning dew and lifting his foot notices the mud. So far it's not one of his best dreams, nothing at all like he'd imagined-

 _"Uhm…"_

Brilliant, King.

 _'Can't I sound cool in my own fucking dream?'_

She lets go of his hand, takes a step away and turns towards the sunrise. He sees the soft colors in the sky burn away and thinks this part isn't half bad. He wonders where the hell he's ever seen a sunrise like this one and can't remember. She looks at him, dark eyes sparkling with firefly's… He doesn't think, just raises a hand to caress her cheek.

 _"You're beautiful."_ His voice is just above a whisper and he looks at her- brown eyes so clear there's no doubt of his sincerity. It's what he feels- a longing to hold her and be held. For just one moment of peace in a world of chaos and pain…

His thumb grazes the corner of her mouth and she looks away.

Jahnzen tries to ignore the sudden flutter in her stomach, her dry throat and takes another step away from him.

 _"JD."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You can call me JD."_ She says and King can't help but think this is weird.

 _"Isn't that a guy's name?"_ he asks, eyebrows raised. He closes the distance between them in one step and he likes it better when she's close like this.

 _"My initials."_ She clarifies and thinks that as long as he keeps his hands to himself she won't find it so difficult to block his thoughts. She hasn't had much practice in that area, at least not for some years now.

 _"Hmm, HK."_ He says with just the hint of sarcasm in his tone and turns to take in the view. _"My initials, but you know that."_ They stand on a slight rise, just a hill. The grass is glittering in the early morning, the small drops of condensation shine like diamonds and in the distance he can make out the shape of something resembling a house.

 _"I'd like your help."_ She sounds unsure, hesitates over what to say because he might choose not to help her. She wouldn't blame him for saying No. _"I don't know of anyone else who…"_ she makes a staking motion and he gets it.

King nods, gives a light shrug of his shoulders. Of course she wants his help!

 _"Kills vampires with such precision?"_ he's slightly amused. _"Has a menacingly, spectacular, physique."_ And he preens, flexes his arms showing off rock hard muscles and grins.

Jahnzen finds herself wanting to laugh and does a little. He really believes she is nothing more than a dream. She hates to cut the light mood short but does.

 _"You've heard of the House of Erebus."_

It's not a question and King is immediately serious. Nobody spent five years being a leech and never hears about the vampire tribes. It was mostly whispers- like some fucking urban legend but Drake just proves it was all for realsies.

 _"The Faustinas tribe has a nest in San Diego, California."_

 _'Man, this has gotta be one of the most fucked up dreams I've ever…'_

She's staring at him, firefly's dancing and he nods again, breathes a small sigh and looks at the scenery. He is sure this is all out of some picture, maybe a postcard or something he saw somewhere, someplace because he doesn't recognize anything. It's nice, he isn't complaining, just trying to make sense…

 _"San Diego."_

Why? What the hell is in California? They finished with the Covens of DayStar morphed vamps…

 _"This is some joke."_ He snorts. _"Shouldn't have eaten that cheese…"_ He mourns shaking his head because now he's dreaming up fictitious hunts. He's got-

 _"JD."_ King tests the sound of that, looks at her and thinks 'why not?'. It's his fucking dream so why the hell is he wasting time on planning for vamps when she's standing right there?

Jahnzen draws in a sharp breath, feels his lips touch hers and is surprised by the gentle touch. She had expected him to be rough, a bit demanding…

King feels her hands curl on his chest. She feels so small in his arms- delicate. There's an overwhelming urge to protect her- fuck everything else, what does it all matter? Red silk slides under his palms and King's hand is tangled in her hair. He gently bites down on her lips; _"I've wanted to do that…"_

Now he has.

Those firefly's look up at him, lips slightly parted- he likes the flush of color in her cheeks and runs his thumb over the warm skin.

 _"Wake up."_

King shakes his head. No way is he waking up _now_ , when his dream is starting to get good-

 _"You should wake up."_ Reluctantly, Jahnzen pushes him away.

 **F**

King's eyes snap open as he jerks up in bed. He can feel his ass hanging half off the narrow mattress and grabs for the sheets but he's tangled in them.

"Aah!" he flails, bangs his arm on the chair he's kept next to the bed- too goddamn close-and smacks the back of his head on the _metal_ cabinet he uses for a dresser. The rest of him hits the cold floor with a heavy thud. There's a string of profanities aimed at the bed and chair and dresser while he jerks the blanket and sheet until he's free. He sits back, ass still cold and rubs both hands down his face.

"Talk about wet dreams." He mutters.

It _felt_ real.

It's not like he hasn't had vivid dreams before because there's been a couple. This one… it just felt _more_ …

"JD." King shakes his head, scratches at his scalp and exhales. "I named her."

Where the fuck did he come up with that?

"Fuck."

He isn't sitting on his ass, no; King is going to start on his 'therapy' because right now that's the only thing he can do. He is _not_ going back to sleep. He is _not_ going to think about _her_.

He's not.

"No fucking way." He vows heading down the stairs. "I'm not thinking about her."

He's got the wraps for his hands as he makes his way onto the mats. He does a half ass job on it but who the fuck cares anyway. His first punch is weak, the bag barely moves but the second sends it swaying.

One, two, jab, jab… over and over.

 _'I'm not thinking about her.'_

She apologized.

"Fucking sorry." He grunts through clenched teeth. Like that was supposed to make everything okidokey, and why the fuck did King want an apology? What the hell was that going to do?

He makes her say 'I'm sorry' in a dream and then its ok to think about her, start wondering who she is, _what_ she is, _why-._

"Not thinking about her!"

The chain on the bag creaks, its heavy weight swings back his way and King's foot lands dead center.

He's been in a 'mood' the last few days, almost gives Chris a run for his money in that department. The kid's said he might be suffering from PMS.

King snorts.

Of course that meant there had to be a punishment.

His shoulders tense up and he knows he's being watched. The metallic echo of feet on the stairs is replaced by the concrete. He doesn't have to look to know who it is that's up this late.

 _'Early. It's friggin morning now.'_ He realizes and rams his elbow into the bag.

"Get the fuck away." King takes a step back and delivers a side kick.

Abby ignores the snarled order and slowly walks the edge of the mats. She knows something is bothering him, knows him well enough to gauge his moods and this time it's not her fault.

 _'Like it makes a difference.'_

They've managed to live three years so far. It hasn't gotten much better in that time, King still snaps at her, blames her for Zoey… there's a lot of anger in King.

She continues to watch him hit the bag, one vicious jab after another without rest. He's moving around and that means he's trying to figure something out. This isn't one of his 'hopeless' therapy sessions and that's a relief.

"King," Abby begins, head tilted as she watches him. "Wh-."

"NOW!" King's voice echoes, bounces off the concrete walls. He looks at her, brown eyes full of rage but that's nothing new. At least this time there isn't any hate.

Abby gives a slight nod, keeps her mouth shut because right now there's nothing he wants to hear out of her mouth. She takes a step back and it feels like a million. She doesn't know how to be his friend again, how to get back to how it was before…

 _'Before I gave up Zoey.'_

She's tried so hard to make up for that, to explain herself and she's tired of waiting for him to forgive her. It had been rough; her Dad was dead, they'd lost Dex and Hedges- Sommerfield… Blade was gone.

It still didn't give Abby any right- but none of it means anything to King. It didn't mean much to Zoey either… Zoey who wanted to follow in her Mother's footsteps and help the NightStalkers take on the vampires.

 _"You can't do both, Zo."_ _King says and the girl sighs heavily._

 _"I know." She looks up at him and her eyes are bright with unshed tears. "I just wish…"_

 _Wishes things weren't so fucked up._

 _"I can forgive." She tells him. She doesn't blame him for any of it, not her King... Zoey turns to Abby. "But I won't forget."_

 _Abby can see the anger burning inside the young girl, she sees Sommerfield in Zoey, the same strength of her friend- Abby wants badly to say she's sorry, feels like she's said it too much already but it's not enough._

 _'Nothing will ever be enough.'_

 _King wraps a big arm around Zoey, draws her in for a hug and the little girl is lost- drawfed by the huge NightStalker. He can feel her slight hesitation before her thin arms slide around his back. She squeezes him, inhaling deeply as if she wants to remember everything about him. They know she won't be able to contact them. It won't be safe._

 _Jake is there, stands at the door waiting patiently._

 _"I'll be fine." Zoey says into King's chest. He can't believe_ she's _trying to reassure_ him _._

 _"Mom left me set for college." But they know that. Because Sommerfield had always planned on giving her daughter a chance out there._

 _"I'll be fine…" she looks at him, holds back her tears as best she can. They know this is goodbye. She won't see them again until she is ready to give up whatever life she manages to make for herself._

 _For her sake, King hopes Zoey never does._

 _'She deserves better than this.'_

 _They watch her leave with Jake. Even when the door closes behind them King stands there, just staring._

Abby heads back upstairs, the sounds of King hitting the bag slowly fade but nothing they've said to each other ever does. _'Why can't he forgive me?'_

Because he hasn't. King doesn't let her forget.

 **F**

King takes one more jab at the bag. He lets it swing and catches his breath, eyes glued to the mats. He thinks of Amy; beautiful Amy, honey colored eyes and black hair always smelling of lavender. Amy, eyes shiny with tears…

King grabs the bag and rests his head on it, eyes scrunched closed but it doesn't get rid of the images burned in his brain. Three years. It's been three years and he can still _see_ them! Cross is gone-just another dust pile but it hasn't made anything change- not what matters. They are all still dead.

 _'My fault. Always my fault.'_

Blaming Abby for showing up at his door had been convenient, easy to just yell at her but _he_ was there.

 _"I'm sorry."_

King shoves the bag away, pummels it again but it doesn't get _her_ out of his head either. He's dreaming about her now, making her apologize for peeking in his head-

"JD." He's even given her a name! The back of his head pounds and he's thinking about the dream, about how real it felt, so much he'd swear he could smell her, taste her-

 _'She's a fucking telepath!'_

He remembers how she'd looked at him. Those firefly's so bright, like she was sorry…

 _'Fucking sorry.'_

He let her go. He didn't run after her- hell they left town because of her!

 _'Amy.'_

King wants very much to keep her foremost in his mind. He has to, feels guilty for even giving the impression he feels their loss any less than he does.

 _Liar, liar…_

It's been three years and he still carries around that bloody family portrait; rarely looks at it because he can't-

 _Liar, liar, she's on fire…_

"JD." He's breathing hard, can't help wondering what they stand for…

"Dad!" Chris calls down. They're all up and about now. "You coming up or what?"

King shoves at the bag once more, lets it sway. He turns towards the stairs, pulling the wraps from his hands as he walks.

 _'What the hell…'_

"Start packing!" King orders. He's fucking tired of the cold anyway.

"What? Where are we going?" Chris is surprised, no doubt the others are as well.

"San Diego." King answers. The bloody wraps flutter like streamers as he heads up to face the questions.

 **F**


	8. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No time for lies and empty fights, I'm on your side.

She waits in the shadows as the vampires make their way out of the building. There are only three, nothing she can't handle with silent ease.

 _"Men do not realize we are dangerous."_

She's found that to have changed with time. Some lessons still hold true, lessons taught in a time when Jahnzen needed something else to focus on. Lessons imparted by an aging friend…

They have guards in the lobby, four and all of them vampires. It's the right building; the boys were right. She doesn't want them involved and yet as much as she tries, Jahnzen can't completely keep them out of the danger.

Dom is her eyes and ears, finds them for her… He does it because it's important, because he knows how much finding them matters to her. Both boys do their best to help her even when she orders them not to.

The vampires continue down the street. She's left behind the bow, carries only the Sai strapped to her thighs under the long coat. They near the car when she steps out of the shadows. The sound of her footsteps echo down the street. As one the trio look towards her and Jahnzen ignores them. She sets a normal pace, not too rushed but quick enough to draw them away from the car.

 _"Men are too sure of their superiority."_

And that is one lesson imparted by Ling Liu that has not changed with time. It doesn't matter- alive or dead, men are still men. The vampires fall in step behind her and she spares a quick glance over her shoulder. One of them smiles.

 _'Cocky bastard.'_ She thinks but that's exactly what she wants.

This close to the ocean the early morning is cool, more so than she had expected. Her black coat is lined in a jade patterned silk. The silver clasps are shaped as Tatsu- water dragons; one on each sleeve and three lining the front.

"Hey baby," one of them calls out. "Aren't you out a little late?" they snicker, like it's the funniest thing ever. Jahnzen ignores them, eyes focused on the alley just ahead.

One of them grabs at her, Jahnzen turns. She shoves at him, trying to back away and he bares the fangs. Her eyes go wide and she backs up as the vampire lets her go. All three of them wear grins, flashing their fangs.

The one in the center raises his hand to skim a sharp nail over her cheek. She slaps his hand away, glaring at him.

"What-." The vampires eyes flash. "Bitch, do you know who I am?" he demands of her, gets in her face and Jahnzen stands her ground. One hand slips under the coat, takes hold of the stake.

"Doesn't matter." Because they'll all be piles of ash.

One of them laughs, nudges the other. "She's a feisty one, huh?"

"Bet she screams." They both watch the leader, the vampire with the attitude.

"It matters to me." He snarls. His hand is around her throat. The vampire shoves her back and she goes without protest.

She has them in the alley, just as planned. She grabs his wrist, reinforces the notion that he's got the upper hand. As soon as the street lights are out of sight Jahnzen tightens her grip. Silver flashes in the dark alley and the vampire is surprised to find the stake protruding from his chest.

He isn't turning into a pile of ash. She's not happy about that and twists his wrist until she can hear cartilage breaking.

He screams. Jahnzen steps back, both Sai in her hands and the vampires head falls from his shoulders. The other two haven't moved. They stand slack jawed and she smiles.

"Scream."

 **F**

It had been a week since his dream. One week since 'JD' made her apology. A week full of questions as to why they were making the long trek to California. They'd dealt with the mutated covens and all King would say… well, he didn't. Everyone had packed up that same day. King was driving so what the hell could they do? He had a hard time keeping his anger in check. Now that they were in San Diego he wasn't going to sit on his ass and wait for a second dream to tell him where to start looking.

 _'Contacts.'_

Yup, and Pierce was pretty good. As King drives towards the Coven his dream JD has sent him to he thinks of Dudley-Do-Right and his 'help'. It seems to come in handy but he isn't sure how long this 'truce' is going to last. Jake knows King didn't kill his family, he knows the truth about vampires and yet there isn't much FBI man can do to clear them. As in Not a Damn Thing.

He turns down the alley and cuts the lights. He's only a block from the Coven and all he wants is to get a looksee of the damn place. You know? Just to see what the hell he's dreaming up more covens for-

"What the fuck?" he leans into the steering wheel squinting out of the windshield. There is no mistaking the signs of a vampire going up in ash. The only acceptable form for a vampire. He lets the truck roll up faster, finally making out the small figure in black weaving between two others.

 _'It's her.'_

He just knows it is and the way she's moving- it's how Andie, Chris and Abby described her that first night.

The truck slows and he watches her toy with the last two vampires. She doesn't need help and one of the suckheads is trying to pick himself up off the ground. She has the other one pinned to the wall, her face way too close to those bared fangs. Of course the leech takes a snap at her.

King guns the engine but she's faster than his SUV. The vampire is taken care of and the bright flash of blue precedes her roundhouse kick. The vampire that just picked itself up finds himself on the ground yet again. She isn't letting him up, plants her foot on its chest and keeps it flat.

King watches her bend over the vampire, she's asking it something. For answer the vampire rakes its hand narrowly missing he face. She backs up and the vampire shoves her off. He's on his feet lunging towards her and JD ducks under. She comes up behind it and kicks. The vampire hits the brick wall hard enough King sees bits of the brick crumble. When he stumbles back JD has those wicked looking knives in hand. The vampire loses an arm and JD has him in hand again.

King can hear the vampire now; can see she's asking it something. She isn't getting anywhere and the vampire slams his head on her face. JD backs up; she slashes at it getting a long bright red reward. The next swing takes its head and there's nothing left in the alley but her.

"Fuck me." King breathes as he flashes the lights.

Jahnzen turns, hands gripping her Sai, ready for another fight. The SUV rolls up beside her, the window down and she's glad to see Hannibal.

"Get in."

His tone is not friendly, he knows that and he isn't about to apologize-

 _'Fucking sorry…'_

King starts to wonder if it was just a dream or if there's something else going on- like maybe _she_ had something to do with that … visit.

Jahnzen stands in the alley, looks over the black metal beast on wheels and draws in a shallow breath. Cars make her nervous, she doesn't like them but she has to get in and knows that.

King sits behind the wheel, spares her a second glance and huffs in annoyance. She's just standing there. King leans across the seat and opens the door. She still has the Sai in hand but those get put away. Jahnzen takes hold of the door knowing there are other ways of getting around. Still, she slides in and before the door is closed he's already driving out of the alley.

"Seatbelt." King orders. He won't look at her, stubbornly keeps his eyes on the road but he wants to. He isn't sure if 'JD' is looking through his head for any more info but that thought just pisses him off.

"Pardon?" Jahnzen questions. She sounds a little breathless and King looks over to see she's got a death grip on the door handle.

Too fast. They are going too fast and the sensation is disorienting. She closes her eyes but that doesn't help at all.

"Whatsa matter?" King questions. "You scared?" because she looks pale and the door now has the imprint of her fingers gouged in.

"No." her quick response sounds false even to her ears.

"Sure." King snorts, eyes once more on the street. "The seatbelt's gonna keep you from flying out the windshield." He says and he knows it's just a little mean but he really doesn't care.

 _'She's a fucking telepath.'_

"Aah…" Jahnzen furtively looks around, searching for this seatbelt and then sees him pluck at the strap crossing his torso. She obediently reaches for the one on her side and checks him again. "I don't like cars." That much is true. She remembers the Rolls Royce Silver Ghost of 1906- its till there, at the Manor… She remembers the Curved Dash Oldsmobile, remembers its max speed was just above a canter and that's not at all what these modern cars-

"Well," King drawls, tone heavy with sarcasm. "You can fly. Flames and all."

"There are other ways to travel." Jahnzen replies and wishes flying were an option right now but she's not sure he would appreciate the change in transportation. Hell, Jahnzen isn't sure she's able to- without burning him up.

Neither of them speaks for the rest of the ride to the new HQ. Jahnzen's a little relieved, she doesn't have to give any explanations yet. King tries not to think, figures that should make it harder to look in his head; can't get anything if there isn't anything there- uuh, something like that.

King is more than a little relieved when the abandoned building they've claimed comes into sight. He drives around to the gate and heads into the cracked parking lot. They go bumpety-bump over the potholes then pull into a garage. Her sigh is soft but clearly relieved and King hears it. He's taken out his anger on the streets, driving like a maniac…

They sit in the car a moment then King turns to face her. She's a little pale, she blinks and those mahogany eyes he can't put out of his head almost have him speechless- he raises a finger.

"Rule No.1."

No fucking way is he agreeing to anything without some ground rules.

"No mind reading."

Jahnzen almost apologizes again, wants to tell him she didn't mean to hurt him-

"No." King watches as JD closes her mouth. An inky eyebrow is raised in question and her full lips thin just a little with displeasure but he really doesn't fucking give a shit if she's pissed or not. _He's_ not the one snooping through other people's minds. Because, apparently his dream hadn't been _just_ a dream and now he's wondering what the fuck else JD can do.

"Rule No.2" King pauses, thinks but right then he's got nothing. He feels the rush of blood suffuse his face and scowls. Just when he needs some smart ass comment to save face with he has nothing. All he can manage is a lame; "I'll let you know."

Jahnzen watches him get out of the car. He's angry but can she blame him? She's invaded his privacy twice now- she looks to the sky, at the moon shining down and wants badly to leave.

Allies…

King walks towards the door but he doesn't hear JD and looks over his shoulder to find her still sitting in the SUV. He pauses, glaring at her but she isn't looking his way. Without thinking he's already walking back to the SUV, goes around and opens her door and stands there. Those firefly's are back and he's cursing himself for being a pussy- hell, he doesn't even open doors for Abby! The woman has saved his life more than once- took more than that from him- you'd think she'd get some sort of consideration but Hannibal King did not play the gentleman.

 _'Right.'_

Jahnzen can't hold his gaze and gets out. They head towards the door together; his long strides slow to accommodate her pace. She's nervous as he holds the door open for her and waits. He lets her walk in first; she turns and looks up at him

"I'm sorry. I was nervous." She says and he knows exactly what she's talking about. It's there, in her expression. The fact she's seen it all, his pain, the suffering…the happiness. It makes what she did so much worse, she knows that and there's no excuse.

King can feel himself soften towards her, fingers twitching-wanting to touch her face. The sound of her voice- gentle, like a caress. He can physically remember kissing her, the feel of her in his arms, the taste of her lips-

"Rule No.2" King glares, catches himself before he can do something stupid. "No mind tricks." He orders harshly and she's looking at him confused.

"I don't…" understand, because she doesn't.

"Up here!" King jabs a finger towards his temple. Right then he looks very menacing, a man not to be crossed and she gives him some space. He's violent, they both know that but even so her look is more confused than frightened and that pisses him off worse than if she's looking through his head.

King takes a step towards her, towering over JD and glares.

"I can _see_ you, _feel_ you- I swear I can smell your hair and fucking _taste_ you!" his voice rises in pitch but remains just as rough. "So don't _fucking_ tell me you don't-." King pulls himself short. He has her pressed against the wall and she's staring at him, mahogany eyes so calm and those damn firefly's sparking in their depths.

He steps back, exhales, frustrated.

What can she be thinking of him now? Seeing him behave like this, like…

 _'What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ he wonders. He shouldn't care about her feelings, what she thinks of him or any of them for that matter. She's asked him for help. That's all he should be thinking about and now that she's here they could get the job done and the NightStalkers can move on to the next hunt.

 **F**


	9. Faustinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should've turned back, I should've known better, than to walk away defeated.

"The House of Erebus has eleven tribes and twelve seats. Two of those are held by the Faustinas' identical female twins." Jahnzen explains while the NightStalkers listen from their respective seats, sprawled in the large space. "The only way to kill a Faustinas is to stake it in the heart with silver and take its head."

"Why?"

Jahnzen turns to the green eyed boy. She sees him rub on his palm again and feels a little guilty for that. She hadn't expected-

"You'll die." She says flatly. "The Faustinas vampires can control minds, matter, the elements. If you don't kill them properly they return stronger than before. As it is some are already harder to kill." She adds in an undertone they can't ignore.

"Yeah," Andie hufs. "Thanks to DayStar." She mutters from her overstuffed armchair. She glowers at Jahnzen, arms crossed.

"DayStar?" Jahnzen questions. They tense when she takes a step towards Andie but no one reaches for a gun. Its progress and after the initial uproar King has managed to get them to shut up and listen first.

"It was a biological weapon." Abby straightens from her slight reclining pose on the beam. "Created to wipe out the vampires for once." She glances at King. "For a while we thought they were gone, that they'd all died." Abby faces Jahnzen once more, hazel eyes hard. "We were wrong."

"Now they prance around in the day." Chris adds. He stretches his long legs out in front of him thinking of the past three years and how differently his life has turned out. He's twenty. He hunts vampires when he should've been attending college classes, playing football and hanging with friends… It all seems so unreal.

"They walk in the sun…" Jahnzen stares at him, this boy slightly sulking, longing for a simpler life. "Because of this…this weapon?" she doesn't understand, what they tell her, what they are saying is…

"Not all of them." Chris says. "Others read minds." He glances at Andie surreptitiously. They all remember Salem, the vampires there and the fucked up shit each NightStalker was hiding. Things they weren't proud of…

King hasn't taken his eyes off JD, can't and sees exactly when her temper flares. He doesn't get it but he knows-

"You did this?" she questions softly. "You!" her tone rises, accusing them. "You gave those things what they've kille-!"

She's trembling with rage. Everything, all of it, the things done to her and her family, all of it had been for nothing. They died for nothing?

 _'My son…'_ Jahnzen can see him once more, his tears and the little hand reaching out for her, crying for help. She's suffocating with it, rage so deep there's only one place to go, one place she can vent.

"JD!" King yells as she runs out.

"What the hell is her problem?" Andie questions slowly getting up from her chair.

"I thought she wanted help." Abby says to King's back. "King!"

"What?" he snaps, glares at her over his shoulder and doesn't slow down.

"Where are you going?" Abby demands. It's like she can't help herself and all she's doing is pissing him off.

"Not sure, but I got a pretty good idea." King replies. He walks out of HQ, runs past the SUV calling after her and all he can make out is the spark already fading in the distance. "Fuck! She did it again."

 **F**

Why do I always find myself running after this woman?

After a while, you would think I'd get the hint but No, here I am. Ever the masochist.

I stopped caring about speed limits a long time ago. I just get where I need to go as fast as I can. When I reach the fancy mansion on the hill I speed past the open- yeah I said open- gate and up the drive then slam on the e-brake and skid to a halt. I'm expecting every vampire inside to come out and jump me.

But, much to my surprise the vampires aren't paying me any attention. They seem to be fixated on one thing: getting away from the house. Somehow, in the pit of my stomach I know its JD they're all running from. And here I am, busting my ass to save her when I damn well know that she doesn't need me to.

The human mind is some fucking wonder, ain't it?

I weave past the scrambling vampires, gun ready just in case but they scoot on by. A young vamp whizzed past, screaming at the top of his voice; "She's real! She's real!"

I grab him by the collar and yank him to eye level.

"Who?"

"The Fury! The bitch is fucking real!"

Ooo-kay, huh.

"Such fucking language you fucking punk." That's when I shoot the fucker in the chest. Much to my surprise, he just looks at me like I spit on his fucking shoes. That's when I remember what JD said. I'm thinking up my next move and loose the grip on his shirt. The leech skitters away.

Not important.

The important thing is to find her.

 **F**

She burns everything in sight, there is nothing left in her wake, nothing but flames and ashes. Vampires flee and are caught up in dancing waves of fire. The marble floor grows hot, paint bubbles off the walls and glass melts everywhere. She's following the vampire up stairs, can see it turn into the large conference room and hears the bolt click on the heavy wooden doors. Her full lips turn up but the smile is not warm.

The huge double doors burst in flames, they implode, floating embers glow as she walks in.

"Faustinas." She reaches a hand to the cowering vampire; he flails but can't stop the invisible force that slams him into the wall. He cowers from the heat flowing off her.

"No! No!" he screeches, high pitched and very effeminate.

"No?" she questions and pauses in the center of the ostentatious room. "You didn't listen when my son cried out. When I begged for his life…"

No, they had laughed at her. They had toyed with him, frightening him…

"Anything you want!" he pleads because nothing in the softly spoken words was soothing. "I'll give you money." He tries to scramble around her, as if he's going to fetch the piles of cash for her right away.

She grabs his arm, burns right through its clothes to the skin and past it to muscle and tissue while he screams in agony. He's more like a rabid animal, clawing at her to get loose and she flings him away. He's curled up under the window, blood tears streak his face and the fangs in perfect view.

This is a pureblood. A very young one at that and obviously sheltered…

"Can you give back what you took?" she questions striding towards him. He can see the waves of heat flow around her; see the hot breeze playing with her hair. He flinches away from her, stares at the copper and gold eyes- liquid fire.

The vampire scrambles back but there isn't anywhere to go. He's sweating profusely and cursing the half-breeds for running off like cowards. It's his own fault, for wanting to be on his own and prove he is old enough to have some say in their future.

"No." she answers for it. "You can't."

Her finger touches the clammy forehead rewarded with instant screams from the vampire.

 **F**

Follow the flames.

Quite simple, really.

That's how I'll always be able to find her.

Just follow the flames…

My speed reduces to a slight jog from the head on dash of madness as I realize that she _doesn't_ need my help. That, if anything, I'm likely just going to piss her off.

But that doesn't stop me from going into the room I can hear screams pouring from. Looking back… how I wish I wouldn't have though.

When I come into the room it almost hurts to look at her. The way it hurts to look at asphalt on a hot day in summer. But that's not what I'm looking _at_. I'm staring at what _she is doing…_

Now, don't get me wrong. Vampire killing, hey I am all for it. Hell, I've been known to torture a few myself. But… _Je-sus fuck!_

He's screaming.

That's all he can do; scream and watch his skin melt off- it was boiling on the muscle tissue, crispy charred and crumbling off the bone. I've got the unmistakable taste of bile in my mouth. I need to hurl- nope, not now and not here. I force myself not to pay it any mind.

I have to stop this.

Again, looking back, I shouldn't have done that. But I just want her to stop. I yell, I think, I'm not sure and then I'm reaching for her, grab her arm…

I just grabbed the handle of the pot on the fire.

Reflex. It kicks in and I recoil, brace myself before peeking at my hand because it's gone- I just know it is, either that or the skin is boiling-

Amazingly, I don't feel any pain. Much like when someone gets cut with a scalpel- don't ask- it hurts so bad they can't even feel it… Or so I'm thinking.

I look down…and see nothing but my normal calloused hand that's always been there.

I slowly bring up my gaze to hers-

Just one more thing I'm not likely to ever forget as long as I live.

 **F**

"You and those children!" JD screams. "That woman!" she's crying, tears drying on her skin. "You're all responsible! You're the reason they have what they want!"

It isn't fair to blame them. The NightStalkers tried to come up with a solution, did their best to wipe out the vampires once and for all- good intentions…

Jahnzen flings the huge table across the room. King stays a healthy distance, watches the table break and the wall has a brand new window.

The mansion is burning. There's clouds of black smoke obstructing their view and yet King isn't choking. He notices again how the smoke and the flames billow and part around her, how there's always a safe distance from him and the fire anywhere he stands in the room.

She's venting.

Destroying the things they value, what they display in all their fancy properties.

It's her 'therapy' session and King wouldn't normally interrupt anyone venting- hell he doesn't want to interrupt _her_ either but does. The fire is going to draw attention and King can't afford to show his face, not if he plans to stay out of a cell.

"Don't!" JD pulls away from him, she's angry but there's also the slight fear she'll hurt him if he's too close and she doesn't want him near. She can't have him, can't allow herself to forget why she's hunting the vampires.

JD's hand goes through the melting glass. She's hurt, fist bleeding and scorched.

"Shit!" King grabs at her, doesn't let go. "What the hell are you doing?" he demands though he doesn't expect an answer. He reaches to his back pocket for the bandana and wraps it around her hand wincing as he does but JD makes no sound. "Come on."

She goes meekly, the fights gone out of her; "Doesn't matter."

None of it does.

Nothing will change this, what she is and what's been done.

Nothing is going to bring them back…

"Dead, they're dead…" she mumbles and King spares her a confused look before he hefts her in his arms and hurries down the stairs and into the cool night.

He breathes in relief, loves the fresh air flowing into his lungs and drying the beads of sweat on his face. She's still warm, uncomfortably so and King puts her in the SUV. He buckles her in but JD doesn't seem to take any notice of him. He cups her face in his palm, searches her face but her stare is blank-

"…empty…staring…"

It's a bit creepy, that mumbling of hers but he recognizes the pain in her voice. She's lost in her memories, another tear rolling down her cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb.

"It's alright, sweetheart." King assures because right now he can't be angry. Right now she's dealing with her grief and loss and maybe it's a recent event- King doesn't know but he can empathize.

He gets in, speeds down the drive, takes the winding road out of the hills in the opposite direction from the flashing red and blue lights and the sirens. The fire JD started fades in his rearview mirror but her mutterings don't stop. She's still crying, fresh tears on her cheeks but the firefly's are dim now- her eyes aren't swirling like molten gold…

King steals surreptitious glances at her, has an overwhelming need to know just what she's thinking and opens his mouth to ask… and doesn't.

She won't tell him.

Not yet.

 **F**


	10. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't we live a life of peace and happiness? No denying I'm scared to lose the things I love.

She wakes from her dream, tired… She can never save them- no matter how many times it plays out in her head, how many dreams…

Save.

What a stupid word.

Everything that happened that night ninety-eight years ago when it all changed means nothing. _They_ have negated everything- her suffering, the guilt and pain, their deaths… they have no meaning now. What did they both die for?

Daystar.

That's what they call this.

She turns her head seeing the early morning light shine through the only window. It doesn't matter; door, window- they can't hold her.

Dark eyes scan the room to find it sparsely furnished. This- everywhere, its all a far cry from where she comes from, the life she once had. There's nothing fancy about how she lives, all the finery and grandeur of the Manor is gone…

She's not chained. She notices that right away and is disappointed to find _he_ isn't there.

Yes.

Jahnzen expected to him to be there, just as he'd been there the last time, sitting by her bedside when she woke up.

What is it about Hannibal that makes her feel like this?

He's … well, she doesn't let herself put words to what Hannibal can be for her. Not now, not until she's had her vengeance.

She angrily rips the bandage from her hand. The skin has healed, looks as though she'd never put her hand through the melting glass.

But she did…

"They'll pay. All of them. They will pay."

 **F**

Jahnzen walks down the hallway, once more dressed and the long coat is open. Bright swatches of jade silk are visible with every one of her steps. Their voices clearly echo down the hall as she slows to listen- they're arguing.

Again.

She stands in the doorway observing them.

"I told you once King." Abby, green eyes dark with anger. "I don't like her."

"Not every outsider is here to bring our whole operation down, Abby." King is passively condescending, just a bit of a change from the sarcasm and anger.

"How do you know she won't wake up one morning and decide to flambé us all?" Andie's raised eyebrow and crossed arms are no difference from any other argument King's had with his little family.

"Dad." Chris has an oddly diplomatic tone. "All we're saying is that you don't now her, but you know us. And we're getting some weird vibes."

It doesn't escape King, nor does Andie take her eyes from the sight of the pale pink scar Chris can't stop from rubbing. He does it unconsciously, that mark this stranger King keeps bringing around left Chris with that very first _unforgettable_ encounter.

"What is this? A fucking debate?" he demands, turns in a circle to find them all around. Each one of them either glaring, angry, with crossed arms or just plain worried and confused. King is confused too and a bit concerned so he gets it. He understands what they're saying and a lot of what they don't but… "Did you all stay up last night and put together a fucking packet?" his voice gets increasingly louder. He puts a hand to his forehead and lets it drop to his chin, brown eyes on this little family of his. "I say she stays."

Chris just throws his hands up. Abby glares and Andie drops her crossed arms.

"Bang the gavel. Court dismissed."

"Who made you judge and jury, Hannibal King?" Abby demands, green eyes narrowed and it's like she's daring him to say the wrong thing.

"I did."

King doesn't disappoint. His tone is final, daring _her_ to disagree.

Abby just throws her hands up, mimicking Chris and mutters; "We don't even know _what_ she is."

"Well," King slowly crosses his arms, there's a table behind him and he leans on it, brow slightly furrowed. "She's a….Fury."

He says it though it's the tentative tone of voice that has his family looking at him like maybe he's been hit in the head one too many times.

"The hell is a Fury?" Chris wonders, his brow furrowed, green eyes on Andie.

"Didn't see any feathers." She mumbles, thumb rubbing across her chin and then Chris is caught by the soft lips pouting just a bit while she thinks. "Sure as hell has the temperament." She adds remembering some Mythology from English Lit. class.

"What the hell are you talking about over there? Fucking feathers?" Chris wonders, another wrinkle marring his brow. "Are you talking about fucking peacocks?"

"Didn't you pay attention in English?" Andie frowns, just a little annoyed though she rolls those ice blue eyes towards the ceiling.

Abby finally becomes frustrated with the whole thing. She's not going to stand around debating _what_ their unwanted guest is when what she wants is to get her gone.

"Look, I don't care-."

"No one asked!" King yells. The loud sound of his voice puts a pause to the 'discussion'.

Jahnzen isn't sure why- maybe it's just that she's tired, maybe its anger or just because she's hurt, beyond disappointed. They don't mean anything to her. She knows _nothing_ about them and yet she can't ignore Dom's letter.

 _'Allies.'_

Why should she care if they argue like children among themselves? Their squabbles have nothing to do with her, all she provides is an excuse, something else they can yell about so they don't have to talk about the real problems they'd rather ignore.

And still…

 _"Stop."_

This time there is silence. Absolute. Her voice is soft as a floating feather in their minds and the quiet is good, it's nice… It's also short.

Abby's eyes widen- surprised though anger is quick and her eyes narrow dangerously.

"Don't you _fucking get into my head!_ "

"Whistler!" King grabs her bicep, stops her from taking another step towards JD and yanks her back. "Not a good idea if you don't want your skin extra crispy." He quips, attempting to diffuse her temper.

Jahnzen spares them a glance, those mahogany eyes moving past them to scan the room and finds it sparsely furnished as well. Everything is serviceable, just the bare necessities and that's all they need for the life they lead.

Chris rubs his palm absently. She notices and feels just a bit remorseful for that, for hurting the boy and then she remembers what they've done.

Daystar.

"Who are you?"

Those fireflies shimmer in the dark depths of her eyes as she looks at Chris. Silence stretches, neither of them sure of getting an answer.

"Fury."

 **F**

They sit around the living area, each of them staring at her while she tries to calm their voices in her head. It's not as difficult this time around, though she glances curiously at the boy. He wonders if she'd show him her feathers.

 _'Feathers?'_

Jahnzen understands when she gets the mental image of a half naked woman covered in feathers and flapping large wings.

"Not a furie." The slightly amused expression lights her face and the red lips slightly tilt upwards. Its short lived but King notices, he sees a lot more than he should and that doesn't go un-noticed by JD.

"I'm not some mythological figure made up by the Greeks. I don't have feathers." She sighs, knows there are some things she'll have to reveal in order to get what she wants from them. She starts slowly, hesitant and her eyes flick towards Hannibal where he's sitting in the armchair.

"My-." She stops to draw a breath. "Slade."

She hasn't spoken his name in years, not since Ling Liu managed to get a recounting of that night. It's not any easier this time around for Jahnzen.

"He was a scientist. More than the doctor his Mother wanted him to be." She sighs, cant help feeling the disappointment- because she was blind to him, to what he really wanted from her. "He wanted to find a cure for the sleeping sickness. Others called it the Spanish flu but he wasn't satisfied with that. He wanted a cure to end all plagues."

While Jahnzen remembers the excitement, remembers Slade telling her about his discoveries the NightStalkers focus on what she's just said.

"Spanish flu?" the electric blue eyes narrow suspiciously. "As in _1918_ Spanish flu?"

"Whoa, but you're- uh, you don't look…" Chris trails off slightly embarrassed by the looks he's getting from Abby and King and avoids Andie.

"You're not like us." Abby states. "You're different. How? Why?"

Too many questions and Jahnzen turns to Hannibal who sits silent though his thoughts are clear. He's curious, absolutely intrigued and he wants answers, to know more about her. Mahogany eyes turn to the door and she almost stands up. What is she doing there anyway? Why not leave before she got involved with them further?

She can see Hannibal stand up, maybe he thinks to stop her and maybe Jahnzen wants him to. Everything is changing, she can feel it and her pain isn't the same when he is near. Jahnzen frowns, eyes on the floor and scoots back in her seat.

"My family is from Italy, a small province not far from the coast. I was born there- June 12th 1886." It's more than she wanted to tell them, more than she should say. "Slade… found more than he said. More than I could imagine…"

"What?" Andie sits forward in her seat, long curly hair entwined in one hand while those electric blue eyes rest on JD not once looking up from the floor.

"Me."

"You?" Abby doesn't believe her, doesn't like her- doesn't _know_ her. They think she's dangerous, maybe has a few screws loose and yet Abby's the one hunting with ear plugs… huh.

"What I am." She's not being more specific, not used to explaining herself and begins to resent saying anything at all to them. Who she is, how she came to be- it's not a happy story, not _their_ story so they have no right to demand.

"Which is what?" because Abby isn't giving up. Her dislike for JD is clearly painted on her face though even she isn't entirely sure why. They think JD's dangerous and they're right about that. Vampires fear her, fear the Fury and that is good. But, people…well, this only confirms her place in the grand scheme of things.

Take away the anger, her 'purpose' and what was left? She's not human anymore, how can she be after everything she's done, with everything she can _do_?

And King….

 _'1886?'_

You know…. Hell, this is right up his alley. Seems he always manages to find, uhm… the _special_ sort of woman to get involved with.

 _'Why do I even try?'_

Because really, aside from the fires she keeps on making and this slightly cuckoo tendency to phase out, JD is at the top of the bunch. Hands down, she'd beat them all out…

"The cure." Jahnzen ignores the questions, their curious looks and especially avoids looking anywhere near Hannibal. "It was supposed to make us stronger, make our immune system better able to fight off diseases, better able to resist any toxins in the air, water or food."

She understands about experiments, she knows very well about scientist and their experiments. Jahnzen spares a quick glance at Hannibal. She hopes maybe he'll understand… and just as quickly pushes that thought aside. How can _any_ of them understand when what she's saying happened before their time?

"We were at war."

King's expression is unreadable and the silence from his side of the room is disconcerting.

"No kidding?" Andie snorts. "So what? This is a fucking party? Why didn't anyone tell me?" she waves her hand meaning all four of them. JD gets the sarcasm, gets they really don't understand where she's heading and what she's been doing. They know she isn't like any of them and yet they don't grasps how much different she truly is.

"No, it was a different war." Jahnzen stands. "The kind only governments can start and finish." Because that's what Slade had been a part of. It's who had started this whole thing and behind them is the Council.

She's tired of this, of the talking, of them and their stupid questions because all they want is to be left alone to sulk.

Dom says she needs them and Jahnzen still doesn't see how or why-

 _'She's gonna run again.'_

He's tired too and yet King moves towards the exit, ready once more to chase her down if he has to and he's not even thinking about _why._ But _he's_ why she doesn't walk out, because she can hear the weariness…and instead of heading down that line of thought Jahnzen turns to the 'children', Abby included.

"He had help with the cure. He was afraid to test it on…he-." She has trouble admitting how far Slade was capable of going. He was hers even if all Slade wanted was her money and foolish as that is, crazy as it might be…Jahnzen had loved him. "The animals died."

Every last one and there was always an explanation for the carcasses, something she could accept and not question. She turned a blind eye to what he did, to what she suspected and she's paid for that.

"None of them were able to assimilate the changes in their DNA required." She turns away, doesn't admit she knew of the human test subjects. It's because of them Jahnzen had finally confronted him; at least she'd thought they were human… " _They_ came."

And everything changed.

"They offered him more funding for his research. I didn't know they weren't…human."

Everything changed, Slade didn't care about a cure, not really and the Council bought him too easily. They offered him everything he'd always wanted- to become a God among men. Stronger, powerful…immortal.

"Nothing worked."

Each attempt failed and they lost patience with him.

"And they got tired of waiting…." Her fists clench, heat slowly curling in her gut. "They took _everything._ "

She'd had a life once. She'd been happy…

"I had a family." It's barely a whisper and they don't hear her because all they have are questions about what she's saying.

She blinks and memories of the past fade away. Jahnzen is in the now, standing among the NightStalkers in a building they've claimed. When she turns to them, King is much closer than he'd been, his hand about to reach for her. She pretends not to notice, ignores that spark of light inside herself and thinks instead of what she is, what she _needs_ from them now. She has to keep the anger burning, use it to keep fighting, to get them all…

"So…." Chris, the boy with piercing green eyes and broad face. The high cheekbones fit perfectly with his square jaw. Thick lashes frame his eyes and his nose though thin would've been straight had it not been for the slight bump on the bridge. It's obvious he's broken it at least once…

"I was trapped." She answers the unspoken question without really thinking about it. The words just…slip from her tongue and oddly enough Jahnzen feels numb. "…couldn't get out. Slade…he-." She frowns, pushes more memories away and clears her throat. "I'm perfect."

Abby snorts.

"As perfect as anyone or nature can produce." Jahnzen clarifies. She isn't bragging, there's none of that in her tone.

"You read minds." Abby points out. They all know that now and Jahnzen isn't apologizing.

"And burn…things." Andie adds, blue eyes sliding towards Chris.

Jahnzen eyes the boy as well, looks back to Abby and stands her ground.

"I'm telekinetic as well." They didn't know that and don't have to know she's not very good at controlling the fire either. They didn't need anymore reason to fear her or mistrust her, not when she wants to ask them for help. "I'm stronger, faster and more agile." She looks at Hannibal. "I see in the dark."

He can vouch for that, clearly remembers the glowing violet eyes.

"What I am, what I was made… I'll use this to hunt them down. I'm going to kill every last one." The force in her tone quiets them and she can see them think, each emotion flitting across their features.

They try to grasp all she's told them and it's not easy when Chris is stuck on the fact JD was born in 1886. Andie hasn't forgotten the scar on Chris' palm or the fact King's new girlfriend is still a danger to them. Abby's trying to make up her mind, trying to decide what to do because it's obvious where King is in all of this.

Jahnzen doesn't care one way or another. Screw what Dom says she needs because in the end if she has to go it alone it won't be any different than what she's been doing. Right now, all she wants is answers and it's only fair because it's _their_ turn to get questioned.

"What went wrong with DayStar?"

The silence in the living area is complete except for the three appliances whirring in the background. The NightStalkers glance at each other, wondering who will be the first to try and explain something they don't really get themselves-

"Ookidokey!" King shrugs, takes a deep breath and slaps his palms together exhaling. He spares his little family a glance, raises a finger and moves towards JD. "We have a couple of theories. Primarily…" he drops his hand and sighs heavily. "We don't know." He sees her blank expression and can't help glancing at the others before trying for a positive spin on this fuckup. "Buuut…the best bet is that the thing simply altered their DNA."

"You know," Andie pipes up. "kind of when you contract the virus, it alters your DNA to make you sort of an advanced hemophiliac?"

"So we sorta figured that it just altered their DNA again." Chris adds with a careless shrug of his broad shoulder. "To tell you the truth," he crosses his arms, brow furrowed exuding an air of exasperation. The green eyes rest on JD. "It really doesn't matter. We still have to kill them…. Daywalkers or not."

 **F**


	11. Valen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All through the rising sun, All through the circling years  
> You were the only one, Who could have brought me here

He nears the Manor, scans the façade of broken windows and roof tiles. There are weeds in the gardens that are no longer gardens. He's been all over, explored every bit of the Riven lands and the only place he's stayed away from is the cottage.

That's her place.

It's where she lost everything and he knows something about that. There's a place for him too, a place…somewhere but it's too far in the past he doesn't even know where the road begins. The Manor is his home now.

There's broken glass in the entrance, small bits of crumbled plaster and tiles, dead leaves that crunch beneath the huge paw. The doors are gone, he doesn't remember ever seeing them and weeds have made their way into the hall. The bright light of day dims considerably inside the Manor though he finds his way through the rubble easily. Nothing has been changed, nothing put back in its place or fixed and the Manor has been this hollowed out, abandoned…relic of another time since she found him.

The stairs groan dangerously under his weight but they're firm. He pauses at the top and with snout raised quickly finds what he's been looking for.

She's not far and he isn't surprised to find her standing in the middle of the large room. It had been his…

"Daphna."

She doesn't acknowledge him nor does she flinch from the harsh sound of the raspy growl that is his voice. He knows she heard just like he knows she was aware of his presence the moment he reached the stairs. He growls softly, won't speak again and instead makes his way towards her to nudge her leg.

"You need a bath." Her nose wrinkles at the smell though she pets his head and runs her fingers through the inky fur. She gets caught in the tangles and burs. Jahnzen offers him a brief smile finally looking away from the remnants of the nursery. "It'll be easier if you changed."

He doesn't like shifting forms, it's a bit painful and he isn't used to this. He turns a grayish eye on her knowing he'll change anyway, because she asks him to.

Jahnzen steps back, slightly turns away to give him some space and a little privacy. She knows him well enough now and he trusts her.

"You are sad."

He knows her as well.

The faint shrug of her shoulder is the only answer and then she's walking away. He follows her, bare feet as silent as hers even on the plaster covered floors. The walls are an indecipherable shade of greenish brown, most of the wall paper has long since fallen off. Some of the rooms have unplanned windows- large gaping holes in their midst's…

Jahnzen doesn't look around anymore. This had been home.

She stops in the next corridor, the double doors pushed open and glances over her shoulder.

"Clean up, Valen."

He's a sorry sight. Inky hair matted and dirty with bits of leaves and burs caught in it. He's a light bronze color- no doubt from exposure to the summer sun and some due to the dirt. His blue-gray eyes look back at her, intense and searching but there's nothing to see- nothing Jahnzen wants him to know. Her words are softened by the small smile she offers and then she's walking away again.

Valen watches, silent. He's just a shadow- unseen and unheard but she sees him. She found him, alone and hurt. She's cared for him, given him a place to call home and he's been safe. There's no one to hurt him now, no one to chase after him, who wants to kill him for what he is and _what_ is he?

Valen's eyes drop to the floor, a slight frown on his features.

 _"You are Valen. And you are not alone."_

His lips pull up at the corners. Her words, often repeated still carry the same note of sincerity. Not once has she ever been anything other kind to him.

 _'Family.'_

That's what they are, even if there are no ties of blood between them.

 **F**


	12. By Invitation Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to lock me up, don't want to forget how this feels.
> 
> I want to stay in love with my sorrow but… God I want to let it go.

She's sitting in the kiosk reading another of Dom's letters. The sun slowly sets and the wind lifts strands of inky hair from her shoulder and she shivers in the cool evening. Her robe isn't exactly warm though it is comfortable; one of the gifts Ling Liu had sent just before her death. Closing her eyes, Jahnzen likens the burnt orange color of the silk to the shimmering rays of sunlight of Egyptian deserts. The green vine design on the hem and sleeves contrasts beautifully, bringing in a delicate feel to the robe.

Jahnzen sighs softly, mahogany eyes skimming over the letter in her lap once more.

 **F**

 _Lady Jahnzen_

 _As I promised, there is news. The tribe you've been searching for, the ones responsible, are the Pallintine. What I could gather isn't much. They are from the Baltic region and have some of the wealthiest industrialist in their ranks. Over the centuries they've made a fortune in high tech contracts, farming and mostly construction._

 _All those buildings you've been burning down? Yeah, it's the Pallintines building them. I should warn you, they_ really _don't like you. Now, to my next piece of information. The enclosed envelope holds an invitation to their one and only charity event. The 12 members of the House of Erebus will be present. The wealth they've amassed has allowed them to blend in with humans._

 _I took the liberty of sending a new toy. This one is all mine, something I've been working on for a while. I know. You've told me many times you don't like them but, Jahnzen… times have changed. The vampires have embraced this and I think it's time you do as well. So…_

 _At least try them before you decide you don't like them and then let me know how they worked?_

 _The same principle applies; just slide them into the cuffs or the buckle to get them past any security. They won't have anything that can detect my grandfathers' technology. No one but I have those notes and they can't get 'em where I have them stored._

 _Good brains run in my family._

 _Be careful._

 _Much love,_

 _Dom Xie_

 **F**

The letter floats down to the wooden floor of the kiosk as Jahnzen relaxes. She looks up at the fading sun, fingers lightly tracing the pattern on the cuff. She stands, draws in a deep breath and raises her hands. Dark eyes study the silver cuffs Dom has sent. The familiar webbing is a close match to what Xie has created. She's a little hesitant even though Dom has never failed her. Jahnzen is well aware that there is always a first time.

"Let's hope this isn't it." She takes a deep breath and follows the pattern. Pressing lightly on silver coils send a slight shock over her skin.

It's not difficult, doesn't take long to go from one place to another and the only side effect is the slight nauseous feeling once she's reached her destination.

She can see Hannibal. He's sitting in an overstuffed chair with his feet propped up on the small table in front of him. The TV casts its lights- flashes of bright colors and the mug in his hands is tilted dangerously.

 _"_ Hannibal _…"_ she calls to him softly and yet he turns towards her voice, startled.

"What?" he frowns, eyes scrunching from the sudden glare of the TV only to widen at what he sees. "Agh! God dammit!" he jumps up from his seat completely forgetting his mug. "Aaah…." He stops trying to wipe the coffee from his chest and just stands with his arms at his sides, head thrown back and lets the burn slowly recede to a dull throbbing before he decides to peek towards the TV again.

Jahnzen shifts just slightly from one foot to the other, uncomfortable and that is unusual.

"Did I fall asleep again?" King wonders then shakes his head. "No, no… I'm fucking burning!"

Jahnzen feels her cheeks heat up at mention of the dream. She clears her throat and forges ahead hoping to completely bypass the kiss.

"I'm…"

"You can walk in people's dreams and now you can appear like some frigging ghost too!" he frowns, head slightly tilted as he looks her over again because she seems solid enough. "Anything else you'd like to tell me? Like that you can fucking shapeshift or maybe turn water into wine?" he sets the coffee mug down on the table just a little hard and keeps a wary eye on her. And she's no longer leather clad- looking like some assassin. The orange dress- kimono maybe? Doesn't matter what it is, all King knows is that she looks…softer, more…well, girly- it's got all her curves outlined and the silk is this warm shade-. All King wants is that warmth. Every synapse in his brain wants to reach out and touch her.

She's slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. There's this look in his eyes, sort of predatory and Jahnzen only wants to run. Away? To him?

"No." Jahnzen shakes her head, any excuse to look away, to get those thoughts of him and the kiss out of her head. "The Tribes are uniting."

The sudden insert of business surprises King and he has this brief 'deer in the headlights' look before shaking those feelings and crazy thoughts out of his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"In three days they will all be together in _Los Angeles_. All twelve members." She pauses slightly, just enough King gets this isn't a joke. "They're holding some kind of charity event…"

She trails off and King slowly nods.

"We take them out; they're disorganized and left floundering." His tone is all business, brown eyes locked with hers. It seems like a good plan but, all plans do. He's just quietly waiting for the hitch in the plan, the 'King to the rescue' part of her plan.

"It'll be a huge blow. They won't see it coming and they won't easily recover." She hopes it will give her enough time to get the rest of them because others will move up, take the places the NightStalkers and Fury will empty in three days.

"Where do we meet?"

She smiles. Not like one of those big light-up your eyes kind of smiles. King likens it more to one of those wicked little 'You aren't going to like this' smiles girls get when-

"You'll need a tux."

This time King smiles. He had a feeling it was going to be something he wouldn't enjoy.

"Your invitation is on the table. Tell them not to be obvious." She nods towards the table and before King has a chance she's gone. Just like that, no sound and it's not like he saw her disappear because he was too busy wondering how the fuck he didn't notice the envelope before.

King looks up and aside from the envelope there's just the faint scent that only a woman can leave behind.

"And I still don't know what it is."

It's just a little bit frustrating but, he definitely likes it.

 **F**


	13. Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, too late, how long do we have to wait…

Abby bites her lip. All four NightStalkers are walking down the street, very lightly armed and careful considering King is wanted by the FBI. They're in search of evening wear, an experience Abby is not looking forward to.

"King." Abby absently twirls a strand of brown-gold hair in her fingers, brow furrowed. "This is a black and white affair."

"Yeah." King agrees, rubs his chin feeling the light stubble.

"Well, uh. It's black. Or it's white…" Abby trails off; not bothering to finish her thought because it's not like King gets it.

"Uh, well," King blinks, looks to his left. "Thank you for clearing the air on that one, Whistler."

Abby simply rolls her eyes and she's already picked up on the fact King is not exactly ecstatic about stepping into a tux.

"And King?" Andie bounces up beside them, bright blue eyes twinkling. "No retro seventies plaid, got it? You may be a dinosaur but you don't have to dress like it."

King looks down at Andie, a sour smile on his face but hey, she's a kid after all. Anything over the age of twenty-five is considered 'ancient' in their eyes.

"Or white because…" Chris trails off, scrunching his nose up in an obvious look of disgust.

"Oh, and here I was thinking about some Seinfeld ruffles and perhaps a hot pink?" King snarks, but they all know that 'The King' is just scared.

Of a tux.

Only it's a bit more, it's the memory of another tux, another time and what it meant.

"Wow, Dad. Last time you were in a tux was-." Chris stops abruptly, the smile dropping from his face. Because the last time King was in a tux was the day he married Amy Ferrara, Chris' Mother.

King has this broken expression on his face as Chris struggles to recover, find something to say that will cover the awkward silence and the echo of his words.

"A long time ago." Is what Chris manages to say. "Hardly remember." And he shrugs though he's got the image of his Mother on King's arm standing in front of the priest at the little church with just a few friends of his Mom's. Now Chris knows why there wasn't any 'family' on King's side of the church.

"Hold the phone." Andie stops mid street, a little frown on her face. She's got the envelope in her hand. "This is for a Dr. Malone. Plus one." She eyes them; eyebrow raised and slides her gaze from Chris' grateful one. "That's two people."

It's obvious, there are four of them and that means a different way into this event for the other two. Both Andie and Chris are well aware of who the odd couple out will be.

"Malone?" King scratches his head, frowns slightly. He's not sure how he likes the name as he tries it out a second time and looks to Chris. "Do I look like a Dr. Malone, Chris?"

Chris doesn't even look up from the ground, just shrugs a big shoulder. "Eh, you look like Dad to me."

King can't help but smile. He reaches a big hand up and ruffles his step-son's hair, promptly getting a smack on the back from him.

Abby shrugs off the show of affection unable to hide her smile because at least King is smiling.

"What about me, Andie?" she takes up the change of topic easily and why the hell not when King still blames her for the way he's got to live his life now. There's a lot King blames Abigail for. "Do I look like a 'plus one'?"

"Well," Andie drawls as she turns on her heel and starts down the street again. "That is your middle name."

**F**

Abigail Whistler stands in front of the full length mirror putting the last pin in her hair. The ones her Father had given to her Mother the day he'd had to leave them. She can barely remember them together, having been so young but the ache is still there, every time she thinks about him, that last time they saw each other…

Secret meetings in the middle of crowds, at a little café or an ice cream parlor; not the sort of place you'd think to find Abraham Whistler.

Abby shakes her head, banishing those memories for now and turns away from the mirror feeling the curls bounce on her shoulder. She sits at the edge of her bed taking the heels from the shoe box. Everything is still in its wrappings though what she's going to do with the dress after… there's no way to return used shoes.

She brushes some bangs out of her eyes careful not to smudge her make-up, not that anyone would notice she wore any and frowns. She thinks of what it was like, before any of this, before Blade when she'd been just a regular girl. A boy crazy girl who liked to go out on dates and wear make-up and got dressed up…

_'I don't see that girl.'_

With everything that's happened in the last few years…well, that boy crazy girl is dead.

"I'm no kid." Abby whispers to her reflection.

**F**

"Whistler!" King yells, frowning at the stairs and waits a few moments for a reply and surprise, surprise… He never gets one. "Women."

He rolls his eyes and winks at Chris. He holds his hand out to catch the .22 Chris tosses and spins the chamber, making sure it's loaded with silver nitrate bullets then puts it back in the satchel. He'd rather it was on him but with the security measures the suckheads have in place he'd never get inside.

Abby looks down into the garage and breathes deeply. She frowns and is that anxiety curling in her guts? Her hand smoothes the front of her dress and starts down because Abigail Whistler does not get anxious. Ever. At least _this_ Abby doesn't and yet there she is, worried over a dress! Well, more likely it's the attention a skirt gets a woman that concerns her.

Andie turns to look up at the sound of foot steps eager to see how the dress fits and grins.

 _'Drop dead, Fred.'_ Because the black lace has this shimmer to it that catches under the light and Abby's eyes are this smoky greenish-gray, so yeah. Andie nudges Chris with her elbow and he turns around half expecting to see the same leather jacket and jeans. Needless to say, he is surprised by the elegant woman coming to stand at the foot of the stairs. So surprised, in fact, that he loses control of his arm and knocks three cartridges and a shotgun off the table.

"Whoa, careful Chief." King warns slightly frowning. He turns to see what's got his son fumbling and finds a strange version of Abby shifting uncomfortably at their stares.

She's a completely different version and if he didn't know her, if King hadn't lived through hell with her and _because_ of her… Well, it's only a dress after all. Just a costume and yeah, she's looking damn good with this mask but he's not able to forget.

Still, King offers her a smile and nods.

"We ready to roll?"

Abby doesn't expect much, she wants more dammit. Some acknowledgement, some sign that they'll eventually be able to get that back, that friendship she's screwed up and hey, at least she got a real smile outta him.

 _'I'm in a dress.'_ Yup, that's just about the last reaction she expected out of King but then, well, its _King._

**F**

They enter through the lobby; the tall glass front allows the light from the streets to shine through. King isn't looking at the street or the entrance because he is more interested in the huge lobby they are being led into. Somehow, seeing all the people being ushered into a huge area makes him think of cattle. All that's missing are the pens- or maybe he's getting it confused with sheep? Either way, King shakes the feeling of 'doom' and scans the huge ass room noticing the designs on the archways glinting bright and he wonders if that's gold leaf… he wouldn't put it past the vampires to decorate with it. Everything is either marble or extravagantly decorated to show off their wealth, like no one knows they aren't filthy rich anyway.

He makes a round of the lobby and notices the huge stairs leading to the second floor. They've got a dark maroon colored carpet with some gold and bronze leaf design. And just behind them is another archway, dimly lit and covered by a huge suckhead in a tux.

_'Elevators.'_

King eyes the length of the wall which is covered in tapestries. He frowns, takes another look at what's depicted and skips to another that continues the battle scene. There are figures in armor, swinging swords and cutting down, what to most people would look like huge ass dogs.

 _'Yeah, I'm the fucking Keebler Elf.'_ King scoffs, turns away and not sure why, just looks up.

The vaulted ceiling is painted like one of those old cathedrals in Europe and he's suitably awed by what he sees. King squints, trying to make out what he _thinks_ are _'Angels.'_

They _are_ angels, sort of blending in with the clouds also brandishing swords and all of them glowing, looking like…some... beautiful…"Angels."

And below those angels?

People.

Yeah, just your regular, robed figures of people caught between the warring angels- obviously a heaven and hell theme. Angels are fighting a war, right above their heads and it isn't lost on King what a fucked up sense of humor these suckheads have and everyone else, all these people drinking up wine and eating caviar? They aren't even paying attention! All of them, completely oblivious to the message being shove down from the painted frescoes overhead.

"Fucking unbelievable!" King mutters eyeing the crowd of 'sheep', those rich snobs and Hollywood celebrities. He shakes his head and at Abby's look points her upwards. "They deserve what's coming."

**F**

Chris has a problem. Yeah, and its walking around in a black mini-skirt. Too bad Andie's having fun, more so watching as King 'absently' searches the crow for JD. She's supposed to be there and while King might deny that twinge of disappointment he's got the nagging feeling she might have sent them with no intention of coming herself.

Beside him, Abby's dazzling smile hides the fact she's all business on the inside. Her head nods to each exit she scopes out, calculating the seconds it'll take her to get to each one. She's totally oblivious to King's thoughts and the tray that suddenly appears at her side. When she turns to deny the alcohol a pair of twinkling blue eyes peers at her through the flute. King unconsciously stretches an arm to snatch a glass off the tray. He raises the flute to his mouth and almost drops it seeing Andie.

"Jesu-us!" King's voice drops at the last syllable, remembering where it is they are and eyes the crowd and smiles at the few frowning faces.

"Find your girlfriend yet, Dr. Malone?" Andie smirks, totally amused by King's reaction though she doesn't miss the attention he's drawn and turns to offer Abby a flute as well.

"Not quite yet." King gives Abby an odd look as she takes the flute from his hand and places it back on Andie's tray. He makes a point of taking another one and drinks.

"Well," Andie huffs lightly, an eyebrow arched as she frowns at him. "What are you doing?" her tone is slightly scolding though she's smirking. "You act like you're at a party."

"This is a party, sweetheart." King takes another swig of his drink and smirks, eyes once more scanning the crowd.

"Speaking of sweethearts…" Andie draws his attention to the balcony overhead and there, overlooking the dance floor he sees vibrant red intertwined with green on a white background. His eyes travel the rest of the way up noticing a bare expanse of golden skin and higher to jet black locks pinned in place by silver combs. The woman turns, a smile on her red lips…

 _'Full, red lips…'_ King's thoughts aren't confined to his mind because both Andie and Abby can see it on his face. He watches as the light catches on the red stones hanging from her ears. Again, he scans the length of her, noticing everything from the silver combs in her hair, the way her eyes seem to look through a man… the dress breaks the rule of the event but King doubts anyone would openly tell her. Plus, the way she looks…

King lowers the flute from his open mouth, almost chocking on what he's drank and making the obvious effort not to spit back out. If there had been any doubt in his mind before there wasn't any now.

She's absolutely gorgeous.

"Guuh," he fumbles for something to say when both Abby and Andie are watching him intently. "That, uh, color, really…brings out…uh…"

Abby shakes her head, slightly amused by this speech impeded King and brings her gaze down to Andie's. The younger girl just rolls her eyes, both of them knowing what the other is thinking without having to say so; _Men._

This time it's Andie who grabs the drink from King's hand. "I'm cutting you off, Doctor."

King makes a hurt face and for the first time really looks down at the girl his step-son is in love with. She's wearing the standard waitress uniform; white button up shirt and black tie tucked into a black skirt. King has just decided it's not even a uniform because the skirt is too fucking short and the heels aren't helping any. Not to mention the fact Andie's still only about 5'6" _with_ the heels. She looks like a delicious little pixie.

"Go put some clothes on, Hawthorne." King orders with a slight scowl on his face.

Andie just straightens her tie, offers a smile before gracefully sauntering away. It doesn't escape King's notice the admiring eyes she draws from the pervy older men in the room. Abby just chuckles; the girl has spunk and she's capable of taking care of herself.

"Have you seen Andie?"

Abby and King turn to find Chris standing there, also in waiter uniform minus the skirt. The tray looks more awkward in his hand than it did in Andie's.

"Yup," King has no qualms over the trouble he's helping to start. "Over there."

The three watch as Andie serves a group of men, visibly enjoying the attention they lavish on her. Chris lets out a frustrated grunt and stalks through the crowd towards his girl.

Now, King and Abby aren't in hearing distance of the squabble though King wishes he is since Andie's found quite an entertaining way to dance around Chris' temper. But its almost funnier to watch without sound.

A hulking Chris towering over Andie sends the group of men quickly on their way with just a brief glance back at the pair. They're smart enough not to get involved, proving that some instinct for survival still exists. Abby and King watch as the kids, both waving free hands around excitedly argue. At one point, a nice little old lady- too much _Elizabeth Taylor_ with the sparkling jewels and big hair- taps Chris on his shoulder. The kids yell in unison that they're busy startling the old lady and then Andie hands her a drink before Chris draws her away and the old lady moves along. Chris then brushes a few strand of hair out of Andie's eyelashes and kisses her softly on her forehead. She gets up on her toes and kisses him on the cheek, signifying a truce. They make up, just like they always do, though King doesn't need to know _exactly_ how they make up. But this is so simplistic, so easy and sweet- yeah, King actually thinks its sweet- and it makes him long to have someone again…

Abby notices the look on King's face and follows his gaze to the woman that's grabbed his attention. She's trying to set aside her personal feelings- dislike, mistrust and plain fear- yeah; she won't admit it out loud but its there. Because Abby's afraid of loosing King for good.

Abby sighs, one hand lightly shoving at King's arm. "Go find her."

**F**

"Lady Daphna."

Jahnzen turns at the sound of her name, a polite smile on her face. She greets the men holding herself just a bit aloof and notices their admiring glances. She's reassured though there is one opinion she is more than nervous about. She tells herself it shouldn't matter, what they are there for is more important than vanity and yet there's that little anxious knot inside her.

"You've broken the rule."

Jahnzen turns her attention to the actor who's just spoken. Her brow furrows lightly trying to remember which one he is because she's gotten them mixed up already. They all look the same.

"Pardon?"

"It's a black and white affair, darling." Dirk Callaway laughs, places a possessive hand on her elbow and Jahnzen returns the smile, easily turns away to set down her flute. The move effectively removes his touch and his annoyance is palpable. She has spent the last few weeks visiting the village near the Manor at night, when it's not so loud. It's still difficult to quiet the raucous noise of the party but she's not fleeing in pain from it and that's a start.

"I am wearing white." Her voice is soft, a smile flitting over her full lips as she looks up at Roland Benning. He returns her smile with a slight smirk.

"Yes," he chuckles pointing out the skirt of her dress. "And red and green…" he doesn't care either way. Just making an observation and taking advantage of the opportunity to eye the beautiful woman annoying the fuck out of Dirk. It's amazing how thick Callway is, either that or he could care less about the fact she's not enjoying the attentions of Hollywood's A-list leading man.

"Oh," Jahnzen turns slightly offering up a profile view. "It's not too much…?" she purposely sets her lips in a slight pout and looks up through her lashes. It's amazing how easily she falls into old habits, how simply the past is once more her present. Both men have admiring expressions though Callaway is mentally undressing her. _His_ thoughts haven't been easy to block, a lot of what he _wants_ to do turns her stomach. It hasn't been easy, refraining from breaking his hands each time he dares touch her but she's managed to remain calm. There's a reason to why she's standing around, making small talk and just bidding her time until she can finally work off this anger slowly building inside her.

Jahnzen never hesitated in picking out her gown. She wants to stand out, make herself seen and though the dress isn't the most fashionable it does have a 40's elegance. The white silk is cool against her bare skin; the high neckline gives the dress a restrained feel while the ¾ sleeves leave the silver cuffs in perfect view. The skirt floats about her legs, the vines fading out at thigh level while the flowers scream out in vivid red. Yes, the dress is certainly modest even if it does outline her torso in perfect detail… until she turns around. The back of the dress plunges in a deep 'V' exposing her bare back eliciting vivid images in Dirk Callaway's mind of her creamy skin under his hands…

"Well," the lazy drawl precedes the dark eyes skimming over the white silk. "You all sound as though you're complaining."

Jahnzen stiffens slightly, the barest wince flashing over her features at the sound of his voice.

_'Why when I'm making a fool of myself?'_

He's leaning lazily on the banister, one hand carelessly tucked into the pocket of his black dress pants. The white tux jacket fits him nicely and Jahnzen takes more than one appreciative look at the width of his shoulders. The three men notice the slow smile that graces her full lips. King seems more at ease than Jahnzen would have thought, she expected he'd be itching to get out of the 'monkey suit'. She thinks of Slade, how at ease he could be in a tie but these aren't the same times. Modern men have lost their sense of chivalry, they don't bother to hide what they really are; like Callaway.

King watched her as he made his way up the stairs. Her quiet way of flirting almost made his heart stop in his chest. Everything about her is simply…awe inspiring, right down to the lazy sway of her skirt and how often it outlines her leg perfectly.

_'God, what I wouldn't give to be that skirt…'_

She looks at him and there's a smile- an honest to God smile. If his heart hadn't stopped before it certainly will now because this isn't one of those fake ass smiles JD was giving those walking jack-offs either. This one makes her eyes crinkle a little at the corners and makes her full lips just…

_'Oh God.'_

"Hello." It's in her voice, that soft tone and their eyes meet, both still smiling at one another. A moment interrupted by _someone_ King vows to himself he will _kill_ later.

"Dr. Malone," Jahnzen steps past the actors, dark eyes never leaving Hannibal's. She places her hand on his arm and King threads it through his arm moving to stand beside her. "This is Roland Benning. And Dirk Callaway."

King shakes their hands though he's only thinking of her small hand nestled in his arm, and through all the smoke and cologne he gets that unmistakable scent of hers. Light and yet smoky, a sweetness oddly like black currants and Camellia.

King thinks of JD- that first meeting; it's impossible not to remember the Fautinas vampire- what she did to him… This woman beside him is completely different from that JD. This woman is elegant, she's confident- fits into the flash and sparkle of this environment and why not when it's what she had been raised in? He glances down at her small hand resting in the nook of his arm and can't help his grin. Yes, she is absolutely stunning.

"So you agree?" Callaway turns his attention on Jahnzen, making it a point that he has seen where her hand rests.

"With what?" King forcefully tears his eyes away from JD. Roland laughs at what must be a clearly visible struggle to do so.

_'Hey, I did it.'_

"I believe he's been captured by Lady Daphna's beauty."

Jahnzen nods slightly, a hint of pink suffuses her cheeks.

_'Cute.'_

"Thank you. I'm sure there are others more so tonight." Those firefly eyes scan the crowd just below and sure enough there are plenty of other women- in the proper black and white – smiling and flirting.

"Actually," King straightens, drawing in a breath, brown eyes focused solely on JD as he tugs her close into his side. "I was wondering how you'd look if we were dancing." He's gently leading her towards the stairs- Callaway's frosty glare ignored. "Gentlemen." He tosses over his shoulder as they successfully leave the actors behind.

_'Mission accomplished.'_

And then he's thinking of her name; _Daphna_.

_'Yeah, I like it.'_

That's one initial down and when they reach the ground floor he takes her straight towards the dance floor. Yeah, she'd look stunning dancing-

"I've located five members." Jahnzen's voice is somewhere at shoulder level for King.

"Uh-huh." He completely ignores that, he could care less right about now. He pulls her into his arms and maybe that surprises her because her feet tangle and King quickly slips his arm around her waist to balance her. He takes her hand but she won't look up, instead keeps her focus on the other couples. He's got the strongest urge to smell her hair- he's always been impulsive so… She smells like he imagines a dark night on an island in some exotic location would be filled with; the scent of fruits and wild flowers…

"Daphna." King's soft tone whispers past her ear, his lips lightly grazing her cheek. "Well, that's one."

"Yes," she frowns at the breathless tone in her voice and forces herself to ignore their closeness, not to think on the image in his head he has of them both though she doesn't mind it. "Now, let's get to work."

King chuckles; she can't completely get rid of the nervous note in her voice. "Hang on you little Fury."

She squeezes his arm, a little harder than necessary but he can forgive that.

"Don't forget, they can hear."

He doesn't answer, he knows and doesn't care because all he wants is one dance, just one… And King knows _how_ to dance.

"Hannibal…?" there's jus a tinge of confusion in her voice and she's following his lead easily.

"Oh, did you finally notice my mad skills?" King draws back just enough to wink down at her. That same light pink fills her cheeks and she lowers her eyes to his neck tie. A thousand different thoughts and emotions flow through her and she is confused. Its obvious to King, Jahnzen is conflicted.

_'Shit. I'm rushing this…'_

Because maybe instead of jumping in headlong like he's done every other time, _this_ time it should be different. Hell, it _is_ different.

"I just assumed…" she trails off, eyes looking around his arm as they turn and King emits a heavy sigh.

"Had to learn ballroom for the- uh…" he quits, realizing what it is he almost said to JD.

_'Oh God. What would she think?'_

Jahnzen takes one look at his face and knows better than anyone what's going through his mind. She doesn't have to look in his head, not when the grief and guilt fill his eyes and he's standing still as a statue in the middle of the floor.

She takes his hand in hers and quickly leads him through the couples and off to the side.

"I've located five." Jahnzen looks up at King, those dark eyes flashing like fireflies looking back at him. "Did you find any?"

King just shakes his head. He didn't bother looking around for any of the suckheads.

"I was looking for you." His admission is filled with guilt.

_'Oh God. What would Amy think?'_

Because King can't ever forget- he can't allow himself to _forget_ and yet… JD takes up his every waking thought- hell, King _dreams_ of her! He can't stop thinking about this woman, the mystery she is and what the fuck is it? How can he be so infatuated with any one person in such a short time?

By contrast, Jahnzen feels as though his words froze the air in her lungs. And while he's looking down at her, there's something in his eyes, not quite sad or guilty though he feels those too. She knows those emotions as well as King and why not when they've both lost their families- even if King retains a small piece of it.

Jahnzen?

She has nothing, nothing at all beside memories…waking nightmares and dreams of what she once had-

King turns at the hand on his shoulder.

"The kids are in place." Abby turns green eyes on JD, skimming over her dress with an arched eyebrow. "Wasn't this a black and white affair?"

"I'm in white." Jahnzen doesn't take the bait, the slight challenge in Abby's tone ignored because there are more important matters at hand.

King's expression shifts, his brown eyes show nothing and Jahnzen knows the moment is gone. She feels disappointed- cheated somehow because she wants…

_'Happily ever after?'_

Jahnzen had that, she was blind to the realities and her _Happily Ever After_ went up like smoke. So, No. There's work to be done, no time for anything other than vengeance.

Fury has work to do, deaths to avenge.

"The twins are both in black." She's all business now. "To your left." Her eyes shift slightly, both Abby and King never turn though they take note of their position. "The two men, they're Upiers. Don't be fooled by their youthfulness." It's a warning Jahnzen didn't have.

He first encounter with the tribe was more than fifty years past. Still, it was extremely educational to say the least.

"They hone their skills early." She knows- _saw_ what they could do and was incapable of saving more than a handful of families. The rest… Fury burned them all, the entire town… along with the rest of the people left behind. She is way more dangerous than Abby can imagine and Jahnzen has to brush aside the memory of what she did. That town is nothing more than a crater- a black smudge in the world map blamed on some unexplained explosion. And no one left who can point to her as the cause.

"The other three…" Jahnzen's eyes slightly un-focus as she mentally scans through the crowd of people. She winces at the rush of thoughts and sounds that echo in her head but doggedly skims past all of them until she finds the last vampires. "There. The woman in white."

King looks up at the mirror, eyes widening at the sight and quickly whips around to find the origin. This woman is _all_ white. Platinum blond hair, alabaster skin and she's not at all shy about it. She's tall, about as tall as King with those heels with big, red Angelina Jolie lips and a very strategically placed dress. Let's just say there is some double sided tape involved.

"She's a Lemure."

King is listening to JD, barely and suddenly feels a sharp jab in his side. He emits a short puff of breath and turns to JD who is now frowning at him.

"What?" because King doesn't see what he's done-

"They seduce their prey." The mahogany eyes briefly flash with gold sparks. "Play with their victims until you're dead or turned."

King frowns. The seducing bit is what has him thinking maybe JD was snooping in his head again and he doesn't like that one bit.

"Just pay attention."

King puts it together, and clearly he doesn't have as good a poker face as he's thought.

Jahnzen ignores the frown; she wants them to know what they will be dealing with. She has no doubts they are good hunters but these aren't their usual fare of vampires. The NightStalkers haven't had much experience with purebloods, of that she is certain.

"The other two, they are Cianteto, of Mexico. They can regenerate any limb." Jahnzen turns to Abby knowing the delicate vampires won't be difficult for her to deal with. "Ashe are the most vulnerable; garlic, silver and sunlight. That's all it takes. Their body guards… those can be a problem."

"Not to me." Abby is confident in her ability to stake vampires. She looks ready for the hunt and Jahnzen offers the barest smile of admiration.

"Von Espers are the most silent and ruthless of all the tribes."

All vampires are but these… Jahnzen hates them as much as she does the ones who took her life; that _Happily Ever After_ dream she had thought to be perfect…

"They don't want to live peaceably and so they are easily recruited to spill blood. They don't care who or why so long as they have bloodshed and chaos."

"Silver nitrate or a stake." Abby flashes a hard smile. "They're all ash."

"They are proficient killers. And strong." Jahnzen warns again though it doesn't seem to make a difference.

"How do you know this?" King's question is voiced quietly, curiosity evident in his tone and expression. Little by little he's learning more about JD, like a book and he's reading- skipping through the pages to stop on the bits that catch his eye first. Jahnzen wonders if he'll stay once he gets the complete picture of who and what she is. Just as quickly as the thought enters her mind she pushes it aside because there is no time for any of that. She is _not_ like them, no longer 'normal' and what they have isn't for her, not anymore.

"I've been hunting a long time…"

King knows she certainly doesn't look her age- hell, she definitely looks better than other women from 1886 and better than some in the room they're currently in. All that does is add to his curiosity and it's evident in his expression. Jahnzen can't hold his gaze and turns her focus on Abby who hasn't missed the long looks and silent question between the pair.

"I haven't located any others…" Jahnzen frowns slightly, turns and looks over her shoulder feeling the light touch. In the next instant she knows what _they_ are doing. "Quickly!" her hand automatically reaches for King. "Think of a rhyme- anything, even a song."

Her order is completely out of left field, but she starts to whisper this catchy old shanty she remembers from Grumpy John, the stable master.

_A country John in a village of late, Courted young Dorothy, Bridget and Kate. He went up to London to pick up a lass, To show her what a wiggle he had in his ass._

_'What the hell is up with this woman?'_ before King can ask, JD is on the second verse; _Then what is your price, be it little or much? I'm just in the humor to give you a touch._

Both Abby and King glance at each other, each wearing frowns though Abby starts to hum herself a hip-hop tune that's been playing non-stop on the radio the last few weeks. To tell the truth, King is sick of it.

_I'm as handsome a girl as any in town. Why dang it says he then I'll give thee a crown. O where shall we go for to find a bed, That I may enjoy your maidenhead…_

And damn if it's not stuck in his head now. He's singing along- humming to the words; _Why dang it says she there's no bed to be found, But I'll show you fine sport as I lie on the ground, The bargain was made and he tipt her the coin, she tipt him the glim in the height of his prime, O then she got up and away she did run!_

Not at all the sort of thing King would have expected from JD and this is just one more thing to add on the list of things that surprise him about her.

"Some one is checking." She's angry, eyes glimmering with gold as she scans the flashy crowd in the lobby.

"What kind?" Abby follows her example, looks from one person to another, genuinely intrigued though she'd seen nothing.

"Up here." Jahnzen touches her forehead as if moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"But Chris-!" King is immediately tense, eyes searching out the two waiters he hasn't seen in the last hour.

"They are fine." Jahnzen assures, brow creased in thought. She's 'looking' again.

_'She looks pretty in thought.'_

Under the circumstances, that's not exactly what King should be focused on.

"Pallintine." Her full lips thin just a bit at the hissed name. "And Von Esper. Two more Council members."

Its show time and King turns to Abby.

"You know what to do."

Abby doesn't need to be told. She's already turning away, tossing; "Already there." over her shoulder. The bottom of her dress, black lace swishing as she hurries off.

It's getting to be crunch time and King searches the crowd yet again.

"So what do they look like?" he listens to JD stammer as he takes her small hand in his. He can't help it, having her so close and not touch her? How do you stop breathing and still live?

"Kobejitsu have red eyes and don't cast a shadow." She won't look at their laced hands, can't allow herself that bit of luxury so she focuses her gaze on the dance floor.

"That should be easy." King smirks. "No shadow they get a stake." He chuckles at the joke, her small hand warm in his.

King lightly rubs his thumb along her wrist, just a light touch and it feels as though a current of electricity shoots up her arm. It's not easy to ignore him, to keep her focus on what needs to be done- the reason she is standing there. With effort, Jahnzen haltingly removes her hand from his, eyes downcast as King turns to her, brow furrowed.

_'Too fast, King.'_

Like a lot of things and slowing down takes a bit of getting used to. So he doesn't try again, King just lets it slide and pays attention to the suckheads as they start heading to the elevator.

She has the disconcerting feeling of being watched and checks through the people around them. It's when the crowd on the dance floor parts that Jahnzen gets a glimpse of _him._

_'No…'_

Because it can't be him, he's dead- she saw him die and so now Jahnzen thinks maybe the vampires know she is there. A few are well known for their ability to project false images. It doesn't stop her from taking that step towards the ghost even though it's gone now. She looks for 'it', still close to King but far enough he can't do anything about the cold arm snaking around her waist. She gasps, reaches back and manages to skim the tips of her fingers on King's hand before she's swept onto the dance floor.

It takes Jahnzen a moment to gather her wits, surprised she can keep her feet from tangling with the turns and her ability to keep up at all... It’s due to habit and she thinks of Slade's sometimes unconventional behavior. He hadn't been all bad, a little distracted- too busy with his work and quickly annoyed with any interruption if things were going good. Most times, Slade had been attentive, in a good humor and playful… It was easy to pretend the 'little things' weren't an issue.

"Lady Daphna Riven."

It's the same smooth voice and Jahnzen drags in a short breath.

_'It isn't him.'_

She can tell herself that but when she looks up there's no denying the familiar face staring down at her. Jahnzen has to steel herself against the onslaught of emotions that run through her. It's the same dark eyes, the broad forehead and narrow nose… his hair is shorter but still has the soft curls- he hasn't changed, nothing…

_'It isn't him!'_

Denials keep screaming in her head, outwardly her expression is inscrutable and slowly a small smile lifts her full lips.

"I know of the Riven family." He smiles in return, makes another turn on the dance floor and she catches a fleeting glimpse of King moving ever closer towards her and this ghost that feels all too real. "I've seen their portraits, and you look very much like-."

"My some great's grandmother." Jahnzen softly cuts in. "I've been told, by family when I was a child." The lie falls from her lips easily, just one more thing that's changed. She's told it many times in the past; the Great- Grandmother that died in childbirth- not the explosion. A child raised away from the shadow of the Manor and all its trappings. Just one more way of protecting those who wanted to help and of keeping her nightmare intact, punishing herself for allowing it to happen at all.

"You were named for her then." He pulls her in closer, one more turn and the flash of white teeth accompanied by the sharp intrusion she can feel in her temples. He's looking for something and she forces her lips to turn up in a smile. She lets them see pretty pictures of a life she could've had, one with a happy ending…

"Yes," her tone is level through it isn't easy to pretend she can't feel him trying to get in her head. "A family name."

It's a battle of wills only this time Jahnzen doesn't give in. He's got the same face, the same dark eyes and charming smile. There had been a time when she would have done anything he asked of her; given into him without question or complaint. A time when she had thought they were happy.

Just as quickly, he spins her out of his arms, holds her hand for a lingering moment then bows his head slightly. The crowd parts once again and he steps back to be folded in their midst.

She's left alone, at the edge of the dance floor searching for the familiar face and feeling the pit in her stomach open up to swallow her whole.

**F**


	14. Jax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We sing the death song kids because we got no future and we wanna be just like you.

“Drink?”

She turns to the waiter intent on refusing, the words half formed when she notices the familiar slanted brown eyes peeking at her from behind the flutes filled with champagne. She recognizes him and the flush of worry turns to anger. That pit in her stomach can be ignored for the moment because Jahnzen wants badly to strangle him.

“Jax!” her voice is just a hiss, eyes flashing dangerously when he grins at her like they aren't in a vampire infested building. He is too sure she won't harm him in public though she has come close on a couple of occasions.

“Lady D! Wazzup?” by contrast he is laid back, unworried of the vampires that want her dead and wouldn’t hesitate to kill him just for knowing her.

“God dammit!” she has the overwhelming urge to grab him by the ear. “What are you doing here?” she doesn’t care that she sounds like a scolding Mother, looks around and thankfully they haven't attracted any attention. Jahnzen takes a flute and brings it to her lips, sipping at the cool liquid.

“Passing out the juice.” At least this time there isn't a careless shrug to accompany the lazy drawl of his tone. Jax leans in, eyes shifting left then right. “Big bro said you were having a bar-b-q.”

Jahnzen almost chokes on the champagne. Jax straightens, the smile still in place even though she’s glaring at him.

He winks at her then points up. “You wanna go up now.” He nods, a swatch of dark hair falling in his eyes once again. “All the way.”

Jahnzen doesn’t move, she's thinking of Hannibal and the NightStalkers… she hesitates to mention them at all.

“There are others.”

Jax’ only indication of surprise in the slightly arched eyebrow. “You mean, like friends?” he's teasing but she isn't in the mood and takes a threatening step towards him. It’s bad enough Jax is standing in ground zero but that Dom might’ve sent him thinking she would need help… She blames Valen because only he knew she’d left and he worries each time.

“You _shihou nam zai…_ ”

“Okay!” Jax will give in before she finishes the threat, that only leads to physical pain and he likes to avoid that. “Show me.”

Jahnzen draws a breath; her glare softens into a frown and though she would prefer Jax was far away from the fight he is there and stubborn.

His eyes glaze over with the first image she projects for him, their faces just as clear as if they stand before him.

“Yeah…” he nods with the picture of Andie and then Chris. “Knew they were funny.” Even muttered under his breath Jahnzen hears him and amazingly understands the jumble of words. “Right.” Jax blinks, focused once again on the woman before him. “Meet ya there.”

Jahnzen would rather he left but as he turns away, the tray held in one hand she knows getting rid of Jax is a pain and there's no time for it when she has a Council of Vampires to burn. The concern for his safety is still there, at the back of her mind and she remembers the crazy kid she has seen grow up. He's quick to answer, laughs at almost anything, he could get hurt and laugh at the pain which was usually the case during her lessons. But… anger is stronger.

She's heading for the alcove where the elevators are located beneath the twin staircases. It’s the same path the council members have taken and no one questions her, none of them stop her. None of them see the woman cloaked in shadows…

 **F**

Jax carefully makes his way towards the back, where he sees Chris and Andie quietly sneaking out the door and into the maintenance room. He allows himself a moment for a wide grin to spread across his face.

 _‘Check and mate.’_

He opens the door to see Andie pulling on a pair of combat boots as Chris loads a big, nasty looking gun. Andie just stares at the door, she's shocked to see Jax standing there, the grin still in place and looking from one NightStalker to another. Chris allows instinct to take over; swings the butt of the gun towards Jax who returns the blow and the gun clatters to the floor. Trying to recover, Chris throws a left punch but Jax grabs the writs and pulls it back, towards him. Chris falls, lands with a grunt and heavy thump only to have Jax press his boot into the back of his neck and have his arm yanked painfully back.

“Lady D sent me.” Jax smiles at Andie, doesn’t seem to find anything unusual in their circumstances, just having a good ‘ol time.

“Not ringing a bell.” Andie throws a right hook at his face.

“Lady Daphna!” Jax exclaims as he blocks her fist. He doesn’t really want to hit her, didn’t want to hit Chris either but they did start… “She flares up. Burns shit down.” He's grimacing, having a hard time blocking Andie and twisting Chris’ arm to stop his squirming. Jax grits his teeth and thinks that if they don’t slow the hell down… well, he's actually going to start hitting.

Andie takes a step back, head tilting to the side in an inquisitive manner though her hands are still fisted and half up.

“That’s the one.” Jax nods as Andie takes another step back and pulls a few curls from her face. A different smile lights Jax’ features and he gives her a mandatory once over. “Heeey-.”

Its cut short as Chris hooks his leg around Jax’ and pulls his arm free of the slackened hold and rolls through. Now its Jax lying on the floor while Chris sits on his chest.

Jax simply smiles up at him.

“She yours?”

 **F**

Chris reluctantly allowed Jax to his feet and the three put the plan in motion.

The plan was to meet up with Abby and King in the elevator. The problem is finding the Goddamn elevator in all these halls. They stalk through the monotonous grey corridors as if they are on the march to fight for the freedom of the known world. And, in fact, that is essentially what they are doing; each step resounding with a purpose as they hold their chins high.

Welcome to the new world order.

A vampire emerges from one of the halls branching off. Well, this is not part of the plan. Andie stands frozen while Chris’ hand moves instinctively to the silver Bowie knife in his belt.

Jax however, rebelling from all the training Chris and Andie know, simply saunters up to the vampire as if he's going to ask to borrow his car for the weekend.

“Yo, wazzup?” Jax adds an enthusiastic wave to the greeting.

And then… … all of Jax’ charm causes the vampire to turn into a pile of ash.

Or… … … nope, maybe its just Abby, appearing in the doorway of a nearby office. The stake in her hand contrasts with the sheer elegance of her dress, creating a menacing image.

A look of confusion floods her features noticing Jax. He's tall; a bit on the skinny side for slim though he's clearly got some muscle definition. His hair is spiked and … are those _violet_ streaks in his hair?

Yup, they are and though his bangs are long and fall over his eyes they can't hide the slanted shape framed by thick lashes and shaped eyebrows. Abby looks him over again, taking in the black work boots, dark denim jeans sort of tucked into them, the black leather belt doesn’t do much to keep the jeans from riding low on his hips but thankfully there is no hint of underwear peeking out at them. The shirt is…well, its dark red, sleeves rolled up and the t-shirt, huh…. There's a bulls eye in the front and the bottom reads ‘Shoot’.

“Who’re you?”

“Names Jax.” Another quick grin and he moves past Abby saying; “We’ve been looking for you.” He reaches the end of the hall and starts left only to change his mind and go right. Jax then decides to make a complete circle before finally going left. “This waaay!”

Three NightStalkers look at each other hoping they didn’t really hear that sing-song voice but neither of them denies it. Abby's raised eyebrow gets a shrug from Chris. He doesn’t get the guy either.

“Yo, Whistler.” Andie chucks a small duffel at her; clothes and weapons. Abby takes it as they head after ‘Lady D’s’ messenger boy.

And Jax is obviously looking for something. He cranes his neck, reading each of the doors. Finally he spots the one marked ‘Stairs’. Jax breaks into another grin as the door opens and King pokes his head out.

“And you make five. You're the last one.” Jax states clearly pleased he's got all the NightStalkers. “We don’t have all day, kiddies.” He turns on his heel and heads off, this time it doesn’t look like he's a drunk with no sense of direction.

“The hell is that?” King steps into the hall, a frown on his face staring after Jax while Andie starts to follow. Chris simply rolls his eyes moving after Andie leaving King and Abby to fall in as they all make their way to the elevators.

“Jax.” Abby says.

“Lady D, sent him.” Andie throws over her shoulder, stressing JD’s title with obvious annoyance.

King's brow furrows as their destination comes into view. Jax is already situated in the middle of the elevator.

 _‘Who is this kid?’_

There's no time to figure it out and the group files into the elevator. Chris hands King a pair of silver 9mm. he happily accepts, feeling the way his palm conforms to the cool metal in an oh so familiar way.

“Don’t you just feel naked without these babies?” King looks to his step-son who answers with a wierded out, confused expression. King utters a nervous laugh. “Maybe its just me.”

Abby ignores the conversation, its just normal King speak, and pulls out a pair of jeans from the bag she slips on under her dress. Once zipped up, she takes her knife and the skirt in hand. The lace and stiff satin rip easily, almost like butter and Abby has this pang of disappointment as it falls away. The life of silk, lace and elegance isn't for her… is it?

The silence grows more uncomfortable as the elevator makes its way to the 28th floor. Jax can feel all eyes in the vicinity of him and fidgets around but that doesn’t help shake their attention.

“Uh, anyone see any good movies lately?” he turns to Abby with a smile only she's got a confused frown marring her forehead, beside her; King's rocking a slight frown. “Jeez, tough crowd.” Jax mutters turning to the doors once again. “I was just trying to break the ice.”

That seems to get them off him and Jax tugs on the wrist cuff Dom sent him and thinks his Great ancestor is the coolest geek of his time _ever_ for coming up with such an awesome gizmo back when dinosaurs roamed the planet and they had no technology.

The cuff sparks, the short currents of electricity only tickle and from the sub-pocket he draws the shoulder holster and then a set of Desert Eagle pistols he quickly slips on. The second time he retrieves stakes and the thigh strap and bends to arm himself before reaching once more the get a belted holster and set of mini automatics and a .45 mill.

“The hell is that?” Abby watches the sparks dance over his hand and fade.

“This?” Jax smirks, holds up the chrome .45 though he knows it’s not what she's asking about. All eyes go to the hand and the cuff he subconsciously moves to hide behind his back. “Nunya.” He frowns. “That’s what.”

“Nunya?” Chris echoes, green eyes wide as he stares at Jax.

“Really?” Jax winces, brown eyes sliding to Andie in a sort of ‘I'm sorry you put up with idiots’ look. Chris doesn’t get it, has the ‘huh’ look all over his face and Jax shakes his head, an over dramatic sigh preceding the next insult. “All brawn huh?”

“No.” Chris scowls, voice rising and fists clenching. “I figured anyone over the age of seven would come up with  better response than that.”

Jax smiles, opens his mouth to say something along the lines of being surprised someone with such big neck got any blood to their brain but the elevator door opened with a cheery ding.

 **F**

Alone.

Its not any easier to ignore what she saw only a few minutes ago in the lobby. She can't pretend the tingles along her skin from where he place his hands is telling her it was real, he was solid.

 _‘It’s not him!’_

Anger is easier to deal with; she prefers that to the pain, the emptiness that is a constant state of being for her since she's become what they fear.

Anger also screws with her control, with the lesson LingLiu has imparted and the shadows Jahnzen cloak herself with slip away from her.

 _‘Find them.’_

 Jax and the NightStalkers. That’s her goal just so she knows they are well –

“We keep the blood suckers off Lady D.”

She draws a breath and pulls the shadows around her once again. A hint of annoyances flits over her features because Jax should know better than to stand around gabbing but then, that’s why Jahnzen didn’t want the boy to stick around in the first place. For Jax, all of this is some adventure, an adrenaline rush and he loves anything that will give him that high.

“What about the Council-.” Abby stops midsentence as the white skirt with familiar red and green pattern appears almost out of nowhere.

“I’ll handle them.” Jahnzen glances at the NightStalkers, dark eyes flickering with gold as they rest on Jax.

King feels a small tinge of relief. He was worried when she disappeared down stairs, off with some penguin suited dude though he'd caught her look; sort of panicked but that makes no sense, or does it? Then again, he couldn’t be too worried about JD considering she could easily turn anyone with bad intentions into a replica of the Great Chicago Fire.

Still, King's happy to see her.

“Lady D!” Jax exclaims. He doesn’t hesitate to put his hand on her shoulder and looks at Chris and Andie. His tone just a tad mocking. “Its Lady Deee.”

 **F**


	15. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should have learned by now I’ll burn this whole world down,
> 
> You think you've won this fight,
> 
> You've only lost your mind

The vampire ashes in his leather chair. Not a sound has alerted their preternatural ears to an intruder.

The 11 members of the House of Erebus Council stop bickering and stare in shock at the smoldering chair. It deepens when they see her step from the shadow of its bulk, snarled fangs on display for each face.

“Fury!”

The horror-struck whisper sets the rest to motion but she only smiles, pushes the chair aside and uses the uncomfortably warm air in the room to float herself onto the heavy council table. She seems to them an apparition; at least they certainly wish it were so. There is beauty in the deathly visage, the skirt of her gown flutters lazily with the uncomfortably warm air surrounding her. Her toe touches down on the wooden table, the heel like a crack of sound in the utterly silent room. None makes to move, each one calculating- weighing what options they have. The vampires know the Fury is there for their heads.

She notices their rigid poses waver as the hot air grows more uncomfortable. Purposely, she pushes it out, closer to the vampires afraid of fire. Their fear gives her little satisfaction, it isn't enough for what she has suffered but by the end of the night she will have something to appease her. They will all pay…

“I want to know,”

She is rudely interrupted. The vampire closest to her leaps onto the table, the hand striking towards her throat flares- quickly turning into a bubbling mass that ashes. Fury reaches out her finger, the tip just touching on his forehead where she holds the screaming vampire suspended before the horrified audience. The hot waves of air are like a web, an extension of herself of what she has been made.

She isn't blind to the vampire at her back but her focus is on the one dying- his face turning black, crumbling to pieces before the inside is revealed. It’s the same as watching a log burn, how it glows in the fire and then the vampire is only floating embers of ash. Fury takes the silver stake – a thin stiletto used to fasten up her hair- it finds a target, pinning the rising vampire to his seat. The chair rocks even as the ash piles on the scorched leather while the vampire already at her shoulder bursts. He doesn’t realize a second stake has pierced through the dead flesh and the strike coming at her face is only floating ash and hot air.

No one dares speak, no one moves; they are more afraid of her now than when she first appeared. They have no idea who this woman is; all they have heard are stories from stragglers, hushed whispers of The Fury.

They have made her a legend…

“Once more,” she turns and the dark strands float about her face as though she’s nothing more than air. They are all caught by the beauty before them, the knowledge of a painful death is certain. “Who is responsible for the death of my family?”

The last members of the council turn to each other, every one of them uncertain of what she means. It fuels her anger and the soft growl draws their attention, fear is prominent in each face hidden by their air of superiority. For her, the vampires in the room are a means to an end, one more step to getting what she wants.

“I don’t have to kill you right away.” She doesn’t raise her voice, the tone just slightly indifferent. There are fireflies dancing in her dark eyes, they mesmerize … Fury shows them the Faustinas memory, the vampire she tortured; his bubbling skin melting, sliding off the bones of his face. The council gasps, each of them appalled and horrified by what she has done to one of their own.

The blond vampire in the white dress becomes her target. Her high piercing shriek startles the vampires on either side of her. She clutches at her head, fingers tearing into her perfectly coifed hair. The pale eyes mist over- red and she screams hissing at Fury, fangs and all.

The vampires scramble, they want to flee however undignified that is because they would rather survive than become another pile of ash on the leather chairs.

The blond vampire’s eyes run red with blood; she falls to the plush carpet, the chair rolling away from her convulsing body. Fury kneels at the edge of the table, watching, eyes sparkling almost gold. Looking through the memories of someone else is an intrusion, it’s painful but Fury can make them hurt worse and she chooses to do so now. She wants them to hurt, to feel pain; those gut-wrenching, searing, poker in your eye, cut you open and spill your entrails, burn at the stake kind of pain and so much more.

She can see every victim, their pain and fear, how they begged not to die and those that had no voice with which to beg for their lives. It’s a long list – bloodshed and terror from the moment of the vampires birth and she is old, one of the few left but there are older ones yet.

The carpet darkens beneath her; the once pristinely white dress soaks up the blood oozing from her pores. The vampires bare their fangs, hiss… they can smell it, the blood beading on her skin as though she were perspiring and Fury is a little surprised to see that; how the vampires body rejects it, expels what they kill for.

She tells herself this is only to scare the others, to make them tell her what she wants to know. It has nothing to do with Hannibal and how easily he'd been ensnared by her beauty because she had been that. A very beautiful vampire, more so than any she has seen yet… And hadn't Hannibal been ‘Cabana Boy’ to one….?

“What do you want?”

 **F**

Jax raises a hand to the Conference room door Lady Daphna had entered over twenty minutes before. He can't touch it and flinches from the heat, hissing at the sting on his palm and sports a frown. He sighs, taking a deep breath and steps away from the door. And this is the reason his brother, Valen and Lady Daphna, worry for him.

“Baanzaaaiiii!”

The idiot jump-kicks the door, the heel of his boot is singed but the door flies open and a wave of searing-hot air blasts him. Jax howls, lands flat on his back and tries covering his face from the licking flames spewing out of the door behind that scorching wind.

“HEY, CUT THE FIRE- WHOA!”

Jax hopes Lady Daphna isn't so into her torture that she ignores him yelling. He likes his good looks and is never shy about saying so.

To anyone.

 **F**

“You can't have them back!” The Pallintine screams in his chair where Fury holds him. Her foot slams down harder on his neck restricting his vocal cords. She knows _exactly_ what she can have and right then she wants just a little more of this.

“They're all dead.” Her voice whispers and her head tilts slightly, as if in question while her eyes sparkle brighter than before. “Your pure blood members. You're the last one….”

He can hear anger in her words, all the hate in her heart at what they took.

The vampire closes his eyes; he's in pain from the burns she has inflicted all over his body. He's done his best to block her, to stop her from seeing the truth and she's hurt him for the obstruction.

“… You …”

He opens his eyes to the glowing woman they’ve created, this creature that has only lived to hunt them down. Because of them, because they took her life and everything she loved, _everyone_ … they have turned her into this…thing, that only seeks to kill them, that breathes death and hides in the shadows, that has found no peace since.

 _‘They deserve to die.’_

She sees that again, her child crying- terrified and the fire burns hotter, higher and Fury struggles to get it under control. Flaming out isn't an option, not yet and not with some many humans ignorantly playing in the lobby.

 _‘They deserve to die.’_

All of them, including the people downstairs, the humans and the Familiars… they're all to blame for her loss, for what she is. And she’s responsible for five of those innocents in the building, for Hannibal and his NightStalkers, for Jax… she could curse Dom for insisting she have help.

“You can hold him again.” The Pallintine chokes out as her foot eases up just a fraction. “Your son-.”

“You _lie!_ ” she shoves him away, the chair rolling back before it tips over and spills him on the scorched carpet.

“No,” he scrambles to get further away from her all the while promising to give her what they’ve taken.

“HE'S DEAD!” she screams at the vampire, lunging at him where he cowers near the darkened window.

“I’ll make you another!” he's practically begging, an old one like him, who never had to fear for anything other than the sun…

“You … _filthy_ … liar!” she looses what little self control has kept her in check, the fire licks up the walls, riding them like a swarm of sea horses.

“A clone!” because he knows there is no way to return the original. “A copy with all the same memories. We can give you what you want!”

Fury leans down into his face, her eyes sparking and flashing.

“I want you _dead._ ” It’s nothing more than a hiss of breath and he's caught- mesmerized by the beauty of this creature about to end him. The flush of life in her cheeks, a rosy glow and even now he can hunger for a taste of her blood.

 _“…clone… make another….”_

 _‘They wouldn’t dare…’_

But they have and the truth is staring back at her from the Pallintine Vampire.

“Who?”

The fire is her only answer, its hissing and crackling while the vampire shrinks away from her and its now, when she gives him a few extra seconds to live…he says nothing.

“WHO!”

In that one moment she can see it clearly, the one who gave the order and she wants to know more- _needs_ to know why, why them, why kill them… and the fire leaps.

The vampire shrieks, voice cutting off as the wave of fire engulfs him completely.

She can feel her head start to pound, blood rushing through her body and it’s clear she has no control over the fire. She looks up and spots the Pallintine flailing about. Fury gets to her feet, unaware that she had fallen to her knees and the skirt of her dress is smudged black from the carpet and ash. His hand slams down on her shoulder, a gooey gop of flesh and bone that stains the white silk. Fury pushes him off, both hands shoving on the caving chest. The window breaks and she sends him out into the night with the fire racing after him. It’s eager, dragging her along and she watches it consume the Pallintine. When there is nothing but ash left there is nowhere for the fire to go.

A sphere of flames forms, glowing hotter as it spins. She can just imagine what anyone looking up into the night sky sees and must think but it isn't as beautiful from down there… The fire rushes faster. She raises her open hand, eyes sparkling in the burning room. Her fingers slowly close and the ball of flames implodes quietly, the bright flash of light is followed by a strong gust of wind. Its blinding, that flash as it winks out of the night sky…even so she can feel it, that hot rush of air and its strong, it shoves her back, lifts her up an inch or two and she hits the heavy wooden table, the small of her back connecting with the edge…. For a moment there is nothing, no sound, no light, nothing ….

 **F**

“Daphna!” Jax scrambles to his feet and stumbles into the ruined room. There's no way the idiots in the lobby didn’t feel the building shake. He could care less about them but the vampires will be coming and al he can see is the charred walls, the glowing embers are quickly dying out and then the broken window from which the cloud of black smoke was trailing out of.

What Jax didn’t see, what he couldn’t find from his spot in the room…

“Holy _SHIT!_ ” he clutches his head as if he was in pain, eyes bugged out and wide but he can't believe; “She freakin burned out!” he still hasn’t moved further into the room. He can't make his legs work because all he's thinking of… well, no. He's not even thinking.

“ _Chi sin du…nam zai…_ ” her voice carries in the eerie silence. Jax shrieks, turns in a half circle wondering if he’ll be able to see her or if its just her voice that’s left.

“Jax!” Jahnzen clutches the edge of the table; she's getting some feeling back in her legs.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” Jax clasps his hands together turning slowly to where he thinks he's heard her voice. “I didn’t think you'd really come back to haunt me.” Because she has threatened him many a time with doing just that. He stops in mid tirade as he finally spots Jahnzen. She's a mess, hair undone, dress stained with – and he makes a face because he's pretty sure there's vampire remains all over her. “You're glowing?”

Jahnzen takes a slow step towards the dummy and Jax flinches, jumps back and tries for a smile. She isn't amused.

“Uuh…you-you're a-alive?”

She stops in front of him. She looks real enough, solid-

“Ow!”

Jahnzen drops her open hand, the slight frown on her face almost a permanent expression where Jax is concerned.

“That _hurt_!” he exclaims, one hand rubbing at his cheek and the sting she’s left behind.

Jahnzen closes her eyes and draws in a breath. The next instant she's heading out the door without a word. Jax quickly runs after her unaware that her patience is in much shorter supply than usual when he is around. Jax falls into step beside her, glances at her from the corner of his eyes before actually facing her.

“Could you-. Maybe,” he's got this hesitant little stutter that disappears when she turns those fireflies on him. “Next time. I mean, you know, maybe turn the fire down just a teeny bit?” he pinches his fingers together to illustrate and shrugs.

Jahnzen arches an eyebrow.

“What?”

The slight tilt of her head is read loud and clear. Jax stops.

“Hey! Chic’s dig this face!”

 **F**


	16. Save the Broken and Dispirited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me now … Collapsing like houses of cards … and landing on splinters and glass …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, We, (WHATtheF n myself) have another chapter for your reading pleasure and maybe now you can leave some reviews…  
> You're probably wondering at all the little things JD says to Jax; It's supposed to be Chinese. I had a friend tell me all the bad words only I don't think that's how you spell 'em so if anyone knows Cantonese "HI!" yeah, don't mind being corrected. Thank You.

It doesn’t take long to find them. It’s the sound of the guns that give them away. She sighs, thinking of the pair she was gifted by Dom. They just don’t feel right in her hands- modern weapons not at all what they had been in her time- the feel of them is foreign, uncomfortable …. Wrong.

"Big bro said you got new toys." Jax pipes up next to her, excitement threaded in each word. She should've known… the boys have always been worse than two best girlfriends could ever be, they practically know everything about each other! It's the way Jahnzen had been with her brother. Magnus had been protective of her until the day he was gone…

"Come on! Let's see!" Jax whines. He doesn’t see the sadness of those memories in her eyes. He's too busy drooling over the new tech his big brother has created. _‘I told him she wasn’t going to like the guns, but hey! Better for me!’_ he grins. He bats those ridiculously long lashes that would be gorgeous on any girl.

" _Sik si!"_  Jahnzen hisses even though she takes the guns from the cuffs Dom modeled after the belt buckle. The same electrical sparks dance over the skin of her wrists and she's glad not to use the teleporting option. It always leaves her feeling nauseous.

"Now, why'd you have to say that?" he asks pouting like a toddler. She shoves the guns at him, glad to be rid of the bulky things.

“Ooh!” he awes, slim fingers gliding over the shiny metal. His face lights up like a kid at Christmas and Jahnzen is just a little sickened by that.

“Beretta 92FS Vertec pistol model. And it comes with a mini UV light not to mention the other modification.” He says pointing out the smaller hole on the left. “That’s the camera.” His grin is wide and excited as he turns to her. “We get to eat popcorn and watch the show later! Did he send you those funky bullets?” his face scrunches up and at her blank face he explains about the ‘holy’ bullets. She remembers a little about the conversation; silver nitrate and holy water encased in a hollow tip bullet and the other bullets, the anticoagulant that makes the vampires explode. She gets that’s where his ‘fooey’ face comes in. Jax has been talking to his brother, annoyingly nosy as is usual which is how he knows what Dom has. And what Jax keeps being denied.

“You ever meet Karen?” he shrugs, not waiting for her to answer and that’s just normal for Jax. “Anyway, the important thing is not to be close when they blow up. Their shit does stink and it’s not easy to get out of leather.”

Jax reminds her most of LingLiu…until he opens his mouth and shatters that image. He has the same qualities as his great-ancestress, a lust for life Jahnzen hasn’t felt in years… LingLiu had trusted Jahnzen with her child, hoped that it would bring her back to them and for a while it seemed to work.

LingLiu is gone, and her son… he in turn trusted Jahnzen to care for his family, to watch over them. She doesn’t see how this- hunting vampires- would please them.

The boys have spent every summer in that old mansion, shut up in the ramshackle house with a woman who isn't capable of allowing the past to be just that. Every summer since Jahnzen can remember… she has wondered why their parents would allow it but the boys know everything LingLiu taught Jahnzen. Every story, every lesson… just as LingLiu has taught her.

“You forgetting something?” Jax taps her shoulder with the butt of the 9mm, reluctant as he is to give them back-

Jahnzen stops abruptly, her eyes sparking copper and bronze – the fireflies as King has described them- quiet Jax immediately.

“I don’t.” her eyes shift to where he still hasn’t removed the gun from her shoulder. “Do you?”

“Uhh,” Jax retreats, the 9mm still in his possession. “Sorry.” His mood takes a slight dive; he has to remind himself this is a glimpse of Fury.

Jahnzen turns and starts walking towards the NightStalkers. The gunfire is almost deafening as they come around the corner.

She can hear him.

Clear echoes of his thoughts, feelings- Hannibal's voice is unmistakable even with walls separating them, blocking him from view. She's shaken by the realization that she can hear him, recognize him… The changes he's creating, the thoughts Jahnzen tries to ignore because she's found herself comparing them.

“No.” Jahnzen frowns, shoves the thought away, refusing to think about anything other than getting the NightStalkers out in one piece now that she’s taken care of the vampire council.

F

 He quickly changes aim when he sees her come up behind the target; a huge ass vampire. It registers a look of surprise before its head ‘pops’ off. She has a shimmering whip in her hand – a long chain she whips around and snaps at another vampires face that draws blood, distracting it as she steps in with a right hook. It topples over backwards, but before it can hit the ground, JD whips the chain again to loop around the vampires neck. With a quick pull, the vampire turns to ash.

“Out!” she yells and doesn’t wait for them to comply, for their brains to process that anything has been said. Jahnzen picks up one of the heavy wood and leather chairs placed around the room. She throws it at the vampires surrounding Abby. They don’t expect to be hit with a frigging chair, are taken off guard and Abby takes advantage of the small window to put a sundog in each vampire.

Ash obscures King’s vision of Abby. But its painfully obvious that one of the vampires did _not_ ash like the others.

“What the-?” Abby clenches her first, ready to use the blade in her wrist brace.

“Go!” JD grabs her vest and yanks Abby around. The NightStalker stumbles into Andie with Jahnzen's order to ‘Help the kids’ ringing in her ears.

Whatever feelings of cordialness Abby had been starting to feel for JD just hopped the last train for Tombstone. Abby never takes orders very well.

At least, not from King.

Blade, on the other hand? Blade could have ordered Abby to learn Gaelic and all Abby would have asked was what dialect.

But King isn't just standing around letting the kids do all the work. Why let Chris have all the fun while King stands around admiring JD?

 _‘I'm not! I'm not, I'm in this fight. I'm… who am I kidding?’_ King frowns. He's barely managed to takes his eyes off her. _‘She's like a deadly ninja ballerina.’_

Sparks suddenly dance into King's view from the sphere JD drops on the floor. There's a big whoosh, the vampire screams and then-. That’s all King gets a chance to see before someone gets a clean shot at his face.

“Dad!” Chris yells. _‘What the fuck?’_ his step-Dad just got sucker punched. He's concerned- angry too. He can see that King is constantly preoccupied with JD but Chris doesn’t have the time to think about that. He grabs the nearest vampires head and digs his silver knife deep into its chest. The act doesn’t do much to diminish the anger and when he feels its ash, Chris grabs the shotgun off his back. He pumps two rounds into the vampire that’s kicking King in the stomach.

He reaches a hand out to help him up but King just waves it away. “Where’d that guy come from?” He wheezes.

“From the fight that you're supposed to be participating-.”

“Banzaaaiii!”

Chris scowls. _‘Figures that jerk would cut me off.’_

King and Chris turn to look at Jax. Even just meeting the exuberant, anime-‘child’, seeing him roll over a table and kick the vampire attacking Andie squarely in the chest, seems just the thing the guy would do. They stare as Jax sits on the heavy conference table, legs dangling like he's hanging out and there aren’t vampires trying to kill them. He takes an incredibly shiny gun and quickly makes piles of ash of the other three vampires surrounding Andie. But the raging anger monster living in Christian jumps out again when Jax hops off the table, a goofy looking ‘Fabio’ grin accompanies a lame “Heeey.” that sounds kinda close to Joey from _Friends_.

King sees trouble when Andie turns towards Jax, smiles and holds up her hand for a high five.

 _‘What the hell?’_ Chris scowls. _‘They high-fived? I swear. To_ God _! Someone is gonna-.’_

“There are more coming.” JD steps in, ash smudging the white of her dress. “We need to leave. Now.” She looks pointedly at Jax who keeps pretending not to notice. Jahnzen knows, that out of both boys, Jax is and has always been the more outgoing and flirtatious- girls absolutely adore him.

“ _Diu si!_ ”

King has no idea what that means but he heard her clearly and by Jax reaction, so does he because his head snaps around before JD can start counting, and he's all attention.

“ _Nam sai..._ ” Jahnzen warns. “Split up.”

“We’ll take the stair-.” Abigail misses the silent conversation going on between JD and Jax. A simple look tells Jax what Jahnzen won’t say in his head.

“Nope.” Jax shakes his head. He looks over the assembled group of NightStalkers ignoring the fact he just cut Abby off mid-sentence. “I could manage a big one…” he doesn’t look enthused about taking Chris or King. “Or….” He smiles at Andie and Abby. “Two petite brunettes.” He tilts his head, eyes in that awful attempt at ‘puppy cuteness’, but he's hopeful.

Chris looks confused and still wants to put his fist in Jax face. King is curious-

“Fine.” Jahnzen agrees reluctantly. She's not sure how much weight Jax is able to carry but hopes that Dom’s tech holds out long enough to get the trio to safety.

Jax expresses his excitement with a fist pump and ‘whoop!’ Jahnzen grabs his arm before he can latch onto the girls. “ **Don’t.”** her grip is firm and Jax can see she's not playing around. “Don’t lose them.”

 _‘Loose them?’_ King wonders as Jax brightens up again.

“Nah-uh!” he grins, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. It reminds Jahnzen of how young he still is – 20 just doesn’t mean the same as it used to in her time. “Meet ya laters!” he shouts from the door he's rushing the girls out of.

“Hey!” Chris immediately follows after them asking over his shoulder; “Where’s he taking my girl?”

Jahnzen glances up at Hannibal who just shrugs a smile. That’s not the reaction she's expecting so Jahnzen goes after him.

They get to the hall where Jahnzen grabs Chris and stops him mid-stride. “ ** _We_** go this way.” She tugs him away from the hallway that Jax has disappeared with both girls.

Chris opens his mouth ready to lay into JD. King sees it and gets ready to step in because he doesn’t want his step-son to end up like the krispy corpse she's more than capable of making of him. King also notices JD’s hands slip onto her hips, a dark eyebrow raised slightly. All that’s missing in the tap of her foot while she waits for Chris to say what's on the tip of his tongue- _‘Not smart, Chris.’_

King almost has to take a step back.

 _‘Did Chris,_ my _Chris just give into an order?’_ King looks more than surprised. _‘There's usually an argument before this happens. And that’s_ if _he gives in at all!’_

But there's his Chris, 6 feet 3 inches and every bit of 180 pounds of muscles brimming with testosterone and hormones, quietly accepting orders from a 5 foot 2 inch little brunette. Without a fight? King is half expecting him to kick the ground and say “Aw shucks, lil’ missy.”

King lets a ‘What the fuck’, slip.

That gets Jahnzen’s attention. She turns towards him, hands still on her hips-

King reaches towards her, a warning he knows is going to be late-                                              

She feels the harsh grip on her body and the impact from the wall that meets her face. She's tossed across the hall into the wall. She's hauled back and hits the corner that has her body flipping into the next hallway to land painfully on her side. She's in a moment of silent, sightless, numbness JD gets ripped out of too soon. The spinning face that greets her is full of fangs and the hand reaching down for her is adorned with long, pointed nails.

_‘What is it with this trend? Men should not have long nails and vampires shouldn’t be afraid of clippers- they wont bite.’_

Its just dirty and who knows where these nails have been or what's accumulated under them. The last thing Jahnzen wants is to have then anywhere near her. She misses the first swipe at the hand that grabs her throat- there’s a kaleidoscope she slowly blinks into focus. Her back hits the wall and flares of pain lance through her body. The throbbing in her head increases as the lack of oxygen starts to register. Jahnzen manages to put her fist in the vampires face when it starts to lean into her.

“Bitch!” the vampire doubles over when her knee rams into his groin. The heel of her stiletto jabs into his foot and then he's _in_ the wall she throws him through.

Jahnzen stumbles, her back once again feeling a wall but it keeps her standing while she drags in air. She's pulled around, another fanged face only this time she slaps her palm on its chest. His eyes widen and a scream warbles in its throat while it burns up from the inside. She's quick to reign in the flames for fear that it will run wild. Jahnzen hasn’t had much practice in controlling it; there was never any need before. There are two more vampires standing frozen as the ashes dissipate. They stare at her, not sure if they're going to win if they attack together.

Jahnzen stares back. She feels the heat – a flush of it in her cheeks and the spark of fireflies in her dark eyes isn't enough warning to send them running away. She touches her left wrist cuff, her fingers gliding over the coils that spark as they activate. She doesn’t have the guns Dom made for her but that isn't what she's looking for.

“Come here!”

She feels the cold hand on the back of her neck. Jahnzen feels a shiver down her spine- it would be so easy to snap the bones. All he needs to do is apply more pressure-

The vampires scurry past. She can't see them or the vampire holding her immobile and before she can burst into flames it tosses her into the hole the vampire she threw into the wall made. On the other side is an office she doesn’t see much of before she gets put through another wall.

Her head is pounding, blood on her face from the cuts that sting. She grabs at the lamp on the desk and swings it at the vampire. The bulb shatters leaving a starburst of blood on its face. She uses that end and jabs it strait in its face when the vampire comes at her again.

“I'm gonna kill you!” it threatens rushing at her like a bull.

The large window separating the office from another conference room shatters as they ‘fall’ through. She lands with a heavy thud made heavier by the bulk of the vampire on top. She grabs onto it with both hands and lets him feel the heat. He's quick to try and jump off but Jahnzen holds on until there's a flaming husk in her hands.

Tired is not an apt description of how Jahnzen feels. She hasn’t been used to holding back or exerting control over the flames and each time she cuts them off it gets harder. She's not sure how much more abuse she can take before unleashing the sort of destruction the vampires fear from her.

_‘Hannibal.’_

They’ve gotten separated and they are fighting alone. Jahnzen feels responsible for King and the boy; they are in danger because she asked them for ‘help’. She's regretted listening to Dom about making allies-

“Hello,” his voice is close to her ear. His hand slipping under her neck where she's lying on the floor. “Darling.”

Jahnzen opens her eyes- hesitant and afraid of what she's going to see.

He's gentle getting Jahnzen on her feet. He's not afraid of the fireflies dying in her eyes. He holds her up easily, his face a breath away from hers. “I've missed you.”

F

The vampire fangs out, he leaves JD for the one behind him and jumps on King. The second vamp grabs JD and throws her out of King's view. It comes for Chris who doesn’t have a chance to grab the shotgun off his back. They get hit with another wave from the other end of the hallway and get backed up into the room they were just leaving.

Chris slashes at a vampire across the face as King manages to stake. Without missing a beat, Chris ashes another vampire using his knife to remove its head from its body. King, however, somehow misses his cue and Chris is forced to use his knife again by shoving it into the blood suckers chest cavity.

“Dude,” Chris turns on his step-Father. “What is your problem?” he demands, sheathing his knife and grabbing the shotgun.

“Whowhatme?” King stammers. That gets him another jab in the face from the vampire just coming through the door. He recovers quickly, pulls out his 9mm and blasts the vamp in the face.

“Its her, isn't it?” Chris demands while taking out two vampires with one round.

“N-oo?” King lies badly. His reward is a kick to the face from the last vampire coming through the door. He hits the ground with a thud and Chris picks up his slack pumping the vampire full of silver nitrate. Ash falls around them as King is once again offered a hand up from the floor by his step-son. This time, King takes it. “Yeah,” he admits. “Its her.” He wipes the blood from his nose and checks his gun before meeting Chris’ eyes. “I'm just …” he tries to explain but King hasn’t been able to make sense of what he feels or _why_. “… absolutely … mesmerized by her.” It’s the closest he can describe it.

A look of pain flashes across Chris’ face. “What about Mom?” he knows he sounds like a 4year old but there's nothing he can do about that now.

King lets out a painful sigh. “I don’t-.” he rubs his hand across his face – wincing at the invisible bruises on his mug. What can he say to Chris? With JD … it’s different. “She's never going to take Amy’s place. I jus- there's something about JD … I just don’t understand.”

Chris scowls. “That’s probably because she keeps fucking disappearing.” He stomps to the door and carefully pokes his head out.

King walks right into the hallway. If JD disappeared on them it wasn’t by choice. _‘At least not up here.’_ But he's not going to tell Chris how JD left him on the dance floor.

Chris follows King down the hall and quickly find themselves cut off from the direction King thinks JD has been taken. “Problem.”

Chris simply pumps the shotgun. “Locked and loaded.”

F

“… Slade …” her voice breaks. She can't bear to stay in his arms but he won’t let go and Jahnzen can't fight him on both fronts.

“Close your eyes, darling.” His grip on her forearms tightens. She's on her toes, mahogany eyes locked with his. Slade smiles and forces another image into her mind of the life she had and can't seem to let go of no matter the pain it gives her.

Jahnzen whimpers, a tear slides down her cheek; it’s so vivid- the memory of them together. She can almost believe the sun is warm on her skin, the fresh air of the garden and the laughter … But it doesn’t hide the cold hands or the glassy sheen of his eyes and the abnormally pale skin. There's a different scent to him –

 _‘It’s not him. This isn't him.’_ She keeps telling herself the same thing, repeating it like a mantra.

“Of course it is.” Slade touches his forehead to hers. “I'm right here.”

Jahnzen shuts her eyes tightly, tears streak her cheeks,

“Jahnzen…” Slade murmurs. “Daphna…” his lips skim across her cheek towards her ear. “You haven’t aged.” His voice holds a smile. “Not a single thing has changed.” The tone of his voice drops, he steps back almost shoving away from her.

Jahnzen bumps the table behind her and drops to her knees. She remembers the church and the way the sun glinted on the windows, how the stained glass cast jewels on the floor, bathed everyone in blues and greens …..

“How’s the old manor?” Slade’s feet crunch over the broken glass, the same bits jabbing painfully into her knees.

Jahnzen can't seem to drag in any air. Her chest feels like its in a vice. The memories of the life they'd shared keep changing. His touch is feather light and those invisible metal bands tighten slowly. She fumbles, trying to swipe his hand out of her hair but his fingers slowly close around her neck. He forces her head up- a sharp tug snaps her eyes open.

Slade -. No, vampire. It wears his face and as she stares into his eyes the glassy sheen softens, his eyes warm up and the voice- his voice is almost pleading…. “Stay with me.”

 _‘Its not real.’_ A soft sigh turns into a sob she can't cut off. _‘He's dead.’_ She was there, she saw what happened and no one could survive the explosion.

Slade hears the whisper of metal. “You still love me…?” he knows he's losing when her eyes open and there's a tiny spark in the dark shimmering depths. “No more tears, darling.” He wipes gently at her cheek but she's fighting the images he's trying to force into her head.

“You're dead.” Jahnzen draws the sword from the cuff on her wrist-. Her heart feels like its breaking again.

That shimmer, the spark in her eyes dies and the sword rolls from her hand to land in the broken glass between them.

She's got nothing left. Nothing to help her fight him off- why try? “….he’s dead…”

“Darling,” Slade’s cold hand cups her chin, the smile on his face is that familiar gloating, self-satisfied smile. “I can fix that.”

She wants her old life, she wants what was taken, she wants the same thing every day, the same thing Hannibal tries to fix in his head …

 _‘Hannibal…’_ a little spark splutters somewhere inside her.

F

“…fuck!...” King grabs his head like that’s going to stop the pain that’s shooting through it along with her voice. He falls to his knees in the middle of an ash cloud. Everything seems so far away now that she screamed in his head. King vaguely feels the vampires pound on his back but that’s nothing compared to the pain snaking its way through his brain.

 _‘Oh God.’_ He can't possibly begin to explain how he knows its JD; he felt her- he did not see it or hear it. King _felt_ it, all of it, to the very core of his being. With an enormous amount of willpower, King pulls himself to his feet and starts towards her. Its almost like her voice painted a map in his brain.

Chris makes ash of the vampire about to jump on King's back. There's a muttered order to follow him but that’s it. Chris follows him, King knocking aside the vampires in his way without staking them. Chris does that.

 _‘How do I know she needs me?’_ King has no clue but he _knows_ JD is in trouble. She needs him and Hannibal isn't about to let her down. He runs down the hall at full speed, somehow making the correct turns when needed. He has no time to wonder about it, just that he has to get to her in time. _‘How am I still standing? Or breathing? After that?’_

King knows what's driving him. Why he needs to get to JD; her pain. There's guilt and rage but the pain is worse, so much worse. It takes over her completely- its numbed her. JD’s cry was desperate- her last attempt to fight… but she's grieving.

 _‘Hell, I can almost taste it.’_ And King can empathize because he has felt like that too. But what has him running like a crazed mad man to the rescue is something different. What ticks him off in a way he can't begin to explain is that JD is throwing in the towel.

She's done fighting her war.

“Like hell she is.” King spits past his teeth. He's at the door knowing JD is waiting on the other side. When he kicks down the door he sees her hit the floor courtesy of the fist the vampire used to punch her.

“I know you're a vamp but I didn’t know you were a fucking prick.” King states. He's already inside when the vampire turns around and gets the butt of the 9mm in his face. The vamp stumbles backward giving King enough room to empty the clip into its chest. He jerks violently with each round but King can't make himself stop.

Eventually the gun clicks on the empty chamber. Slade jabs his fist into King's face. The pain flaring from his nose is excruciating. King drops his gun and grabs his face as it starts to gush blood. “Goddamn!” and that stinging sensation spreads to his cheekbones.

“This!” Slade ignores King and turns to where Jahnzen sits braced against the table. “You called _this_ to come save you?” he starts to advance on her when Chris aims his shotgun at him. The chair flies across the room and hits Chris straight on. King feels the floor reverberate as his step-son falls and another surge of rage hits King's stomach like acid.

King lunges at the son of a bitch with a left hook. He dodges and counters with a snap-jab. He throws an uppercut that lands cleanly under the vamps chin. He stumbles back a step … a look of surprise washes over his face. King steps back, surprised as well to see the tip JD’s Sai poking through the vampires chest.

Slade looks down, the shiny silver tip sticking out of his sternum -. He had her. She gave up-just for a second- but she gave up and Slade could practically taste her blood. He would bring her in, the one thing no other vampire could do… Until she called for the human to come rescue her.

Jahnzen hits the hilt of her sword with the toe of her shoes, sliding it closer to King. She lets go of the Sai the breath caught in her lungs.

Slade remembers when it was he in that role. He remember a lot about the life they had at one time.

The next few seconds move like molasses in winter; Slade turns, a backhanded swing that catches JD. For King, sound cuts out and it doesn’t come until JD hits the floor. He doesn’t hear the sickening squish the Sai makes as the vampire pulls it out of his back. But the sound of her hitting the floor feels like the world is crashing around King's ears.

The glint of steel catches King's attention. He sees JD’s sword at his feet and snatches off the ground. It feels light in his hand, the blade traveling at an upwards arch that slices clean through tissue and bone with ease. The vampires head comes off cleanly, spinning with the momentum as the vampire had been turning around. It gives King a glimpse of the glassy eyes before they turn to flaming ash.

JD hasn’t moved, she has her hand at her neck, inky locks obscuring his view of her face. King drops to his knees beside her. He can see she's clutching her neck and King knows it has to be bad. He moves a lock of her hair out of the way and sees the bright red threads painting her hand, blood seeping through her fingers. Fear grips his guts; it feels like there's a ton of lead in the pit of his stomach.

“Get out.” Its all she manages to say and it causes another gush of blood to squeeze through her fingers. She closes her eyes and tries to get a breath but its difficult when she's swallowing her own blood too.

A tear slides down her cheek. King wipes it away, his hand sliding down her cheek to press over her hand. “Which way?”

She tries to shake her head ‘No’ but its difficult with both their hands on her neck.

 _‘Does she honestly think I'm going to leave her?’_ the thought pisses him off. “Which way?” he repeats, this time his tone is harsher. King becomes aware of Chris standing at his side but doesn’t acknowledge him.

Jahnzen slips her hand from under King's and quickly slides her bloody fingers over the wrist cuff. It sparks, drawing their attention- _‘The window, Hannibal.’_

Her voice is even softer in his head, almost soothing. He nods grabs her hand and places it firmly on the bloody gash. King slips his arm under her legs and picks her up with ease. He's still surprised she weighs practically nothing. They face the floor to ceiling windows of the conference room they're in and King somehow knows what's about to happen.

“Dad,” Chris is wide-eyed. “Which way?” he sounds almost afraid of the answer.

“Well,” King warns. “You're about to get your first flying lesson.”

“What?” Chris’ voice cracks – they're 28 floors up and not one parachute between them. He doesn’t get  a chance to ask if JD has one packed away in that wrist cuff he thinks is like the one Jax pulled his toys out of.

“Window.” King orders. “Now.” He holds JD tightly and walks towards the glass that Chris shoots out. He takes a deep breath takes a running jump out of the twenty-eighth floor.

F


	17. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel it growing stronger, I live to die another day, until I fade away.

Valen doesn’t want to be around the ‘guests’ and Jax is more than happy to take care of the girls by himself. It would be uncomfortable, trying to behave like a man when he's been a beast most of his life.

But he doesn’t go too far. This is his home and while Daphna is out, Valen will stand guard.

The sharp whistle is annoying.

_“What?”_

_“You peeking in the bathroom windows?”_ Jax smirks.

Valen emits a soft rumbled growl in his chest that Jax can’t hear.

 _“You should come in and introduce yourself. Make some friends.”_ Jax laughs. _“You know; sniff, whoof, lick…”_

 _“Just because I don’t take a bite out of your ass doesn’t mean I can't.”_ Valen threatens. _“Go play with yourself, Jax. They're both too much woman for you anyway.”_

 _“Ha!”_ Jax snorts. _“What bug crawled up your ass, Bane? Egh, never mind, don’t answer that. I'm a go lay down some ground work with the ladies.”_

F

A flash of electrical light turns King's world stark white, a roar fills his ears to a deafening degree. And that’s not even the worst part; there's a sudden and harsh impact with what King assumes has to be the ground that turn his legs into jelly. He can't feel them, he can't see much but a dark foggy blur of who-knows-what, and he can't hear. Yet. But King holds onto her. God, he's not about to let go, not again.

Which seems to be easier said than accomplished. King hits the grass and she slides from his arms as his knees connect with the ground. He coughs with a horrendous amount of pain, barely registering the fact that he can now hear- the loud silence of nature. He turns on his side, opening his eyes to washed out colors and shapes that spring back at him as identifiable objects as his sight returns to normal. Painfully. He looks down at his tux once expensive, creaking into a sitting position that reminds him he's no spry rooster. There are parts of King that aren't singed, but they were covered with blood.

_‘Awesome. So, I'm not getting my deposit.’_

Chris groans somewhere off to King's left. His voice seems to drip with pain. King feels a tendril of that agony curl in his stomach and make its way to his throat. He decides to stand up…

 _‘Bad move!’_ every muscles in his body protests that motion. His eyes literally feel like they're falling out of his head. _‘Alright then; focus.’_ King turns his attention to the scenery. They landed in what he’d guess used to be a fancy garden, but now the place is overgrown with weeds. By the stone steps sits a forgotten pool, the water murky and grimy. _‘the courtyard time forgot?’_

That’s when King sees her; lying motionless a few feet to the right.

 _‘No!’_ King sucks in a sharp breath. He fumbles to his feet as quickly as his stiff muscles will allow. His legs feels like sand bags as he tries to run- slipping and sliding on the dewy grass.

Chris sits up wiping at his eyes and wincing in protest but it diminishes the burning sensation. He catches glimpses of King fumbling before his vision snaps into focus. King practically throws himself over JD.

King's relieved to feel her skin still warm. His hands are gentle as they hook on her arm and slip under her side trying to lay her in a more comfortable position-

“Dad.”

King stops, looks up at Chris kneeling a yard to his left. Something in his expression unnerves King; so stony, betraying his age…

King glances down at himself again…that tendril of pain in his stomach that had been working its way up to his throat? He has to choke it down when he sees the unmistakable stain that spreads across his chest. One JD gave him. King forgets gentleness in his panic and turns her over, trying to repress his apprehension and worry. He brushes hair out of her face remembering the night he tackled her thinking she was another vamp.

_‘Dear Jesus, not again!’_

A wide gash seems to smile at King from her neck. Its open down to bone, leaving muscle and tendons for him to see clearly. But the blood…

_‘Oh God the blood…’_

“Son of a bi-!” he growls the half curse glaring down at her. “NO!”

Blood.

There's to much blood. He can't stop it. King turns her face, desperately wanting her to open her eyes, to see the flicker and spark of the fireflies in the dark mahogany depths….

Her lips are stained with the kind of red you can't buy in a store. A thin lie of blood trickles out of the corner of her mouth, leaving a streak down her cheek.

Bright crimson.

Blood.

The vivid color contrasts harshly against the abnormal paleness of her skin.

Only seconds ago, JD had been warm and alive in his arms. Her skin a sun kissed gold, flushed with life…

_‘Dead.’_

 King finally lets the thought pass through his mind though it feels like a betrayal somehow. A failure.

Dead.

 _‘How can she die?’_ King shakes his head, its not possible. _‘She's a fucking Fury!’_ and while King isn't quite sure what that is, he's pretty goddamn sure they don’t just _die._ She's burned down entire buildings. She's taken out an entire vampire council or originals without help from fuck-ups like him.

 _‘No,’_ King reassures himself. _‘I'm_ not _letting her die on me.’_ He can still hear the echo of his shout bounce around the garden. The sound of his voice snapping in his head, reminding him of the time slipping through their fingers and how powerless he is to help her. _‘Don’t fuck this up.’_ As powerless as the words reverberating through the air.

 _‘Christ! Fuck! All this blood!’_ he tries desperately to cover the gaping wound with his hand, as if he can simply hold the blood in, knowing what it is he has to do and that its not going to work. King looks around desperately, for some odd reason, thinking that there is going to be something useful lying around.

But there isn't.

There's just King… and then, with a sudden feeling of ignorant uselessness, he notices JD isn't breathing.

King gives up trying to hold the blood from seeping out of her neck and decides to perform CPR. Just like he's seen it done on TV because it always works in the movies. Yes, it does. It works and everyone lives happily ever fucking after.

Chris watches King lace his hands together and press down on JD's chest.

“One, one thousand. Two, one thousand, three one thousand…”

“She's dead.” Chris says crawling towards them.

“Oh God, I'm losing her!” King panics. He can feel her skin cooling with each second. “I'm losing her…” he feels powerless- he pounds on her chest once more, twice and again. “Oh God, I'm losing HER!”

“Dad! She's dead!” Chris yells pulling on King's arm.

“…what are you doing?...” King pants. He presses down on her chest again-refusing to let her go.

Chris tries to pull King off JD. “She's gone, Dad.” His voice grows softer-

 _‘I don’t have time for this!’_ King rages but he's not wasting time trying to brush off Chris. He can't, because JD still isn't breathing.

“She's gone.”

King shakes his head. _‘No. … I lost her…’_

Chris can't bear to see the haunted expression on King's face. He's seen it before … with his sister and little brother … and … ‘ _Mom.’_

All the energy rushes out of King's body, he simply falls over JD. _‘How couldn’t I protect you?’_ he's failed yet again and maybe this is worse. He held her, spoke to her, looked into her eyes… King hoped for the best.

He cups her face in his hands; “How could I let you go?”

Chris lays a big hand on King's shoulder. He doesn’t know what to say or what could possibly make this better for his step-Dad. Yeah, he was annoyed and hurt by King's infatuation with JD. Chris took it as King moving on, forgetting their loss … but this? This is so much worse than the feelings Chris didn’t want to recognize as jealousy because King was getting a happy ending.

King finally places his hand over Chris’. They stand up slowly- King feeling like an old haggard and decrepit man. He turns to Chris- a streak of ash on his right cheek, a wary expression adorning his face. King opens his mouth but something in the green eyes staring back at him say that Chris already knows.

F

Jax struck out with both NightStalkers their first night at the manor. Not that he's going to tell Valen that. Still, he manages to get them each their own room- one of those, Dom’s old room because he hasn’t been back to the Manor since his 3rd year at university. No sense in drawing attention to their home away from home. Or the Fury hiding out in the country.

He's up earlier than usual, concerned the trio hasn’t shown up yet but he's going to wait a few hours before he calls Dom and starts asking questions about the tech in the wrist cuffs. While trying to hide the fact they're missing a Fury and two NightStalkers.

“Hey,”

Jax swings around, a smile lighting his face. “Heeyy.” He adds an eyebrow wiggle Andie luckily misses.

“You got any coffee?” she yawns and shuffles down the hall towards him.

“Yup,” Jax nods. “Somewhere… kitchen?” he tilts his head and waits for Andie to join him.

“What's with the abandoned décor?” Andie frowns, picking her way down the creaking staircase.

“Its ‘in’, didn’t you know that?” Jax teases. “You think Abby's up…?”

“Nah,” Andie shakes her head. “She's out ‘till 5, usually.” She yawns again and wipes her face. She just couldn’t stay in the bed alone anymore. “So what's to do around here?”

Jax stops outside the kitchen and blinks at her. “Do?” he echoes.

F

Abby stumbles out of bed and to the adjoining bathroom that has an annoying leaky faucet somewhere. “Or a pipe.” She mutters. Ten minutes later she's wandering the hallway trying to remember which way Jax brought her up from the main part of the … _‘Condemned building.’_

She can still see the grandeur the place had been at one time but she's unwilling to voice it to anyone.

“Die! Die!”

“No!”

Abby jerks around, trying to pinpoint where Andie's voice is coming from.

“Gotcha!”

“Fuck! No, no, no, no, nononononononononono!”

Abby takes off running, her revolver in hand. She takes the stairs two at a time feeling the blood drain out of her head. She's picturing the worst- Andie…

_‘I swear I'm gonna kill that little shit!’_

Abby slides on the plaster, her hand gripping the door-edge.

“Suck that!” Andie yells jumping to her feet.

“Wha-!Shit!!” Jax springs up beside her, both jumping and jerking around like they're having spasms, in front of a large flat screen. The noise finally computes and the video game flashes a red blob on the screen.

“Girls can't … what?” Andie tilts her head, the game control held out to Jax. “Ah!” she points her finger at his face. “Suck it, Jax.” Andie laughs. She catches Abby standing there out of the corner of her eye and turns. “You wanna play?”

Abby blows out a heavy breath and frowns at them.

“Heeeyy.” Jax waggles his eyebrows e the greeting. “You found your way. See?” he turns to Andie. “Tolda ya she would.”

F

“What do why mean… ‘not here’?” Dom asks.

The fact that Jax fidgets and stammers instead of answering worries Dom but he hasn’t figured out a way to jump through the screen of his laptop to smack his little brother.

“ _Nam sai_ , start talking. What the hell happened?” Dom demands.

“Well, I'm… I don’t know.” Jax shrugs. “I was already porting with my hotties-.”

“Jax,” Dom warns. “For once just stick to the facts.”

“I figured you would know!” Jax exclaims. “You made the tech. How don’t you know what's taking so long?”

“Because I wasn’t there!” Dom draws in a breath and makes the effort to calm down before trying to figure out if there’s even a problem he can fix. _‘I couldn’t have ‘lost’ her. I couldn’t.’_ but he's not at all sure- “Bane!”

“Shit!” Jax falls out of the chair when he turns trying to see the beast sneaking up on him. “Damnit, Bane.”

“You shouldn’t lean your chair like that.” Valen clears his throat, softening the rough growls in his voice. “You could fall out of it.”

“Hey,” Dom snaps his fingers at the screen. “Mess around later. What do you know about Daphna and these NightStalkers using my teleporting tech?”

“I wasn’t there.” Valen slightly ducks his head, ashamed that he hadn't gone but he can't hide from the vampires, even in his human form. “Daphna refused.”

“They'd have smelled you coming, Valen. I'm still working on something to fix that-. Look, I don’t know if you can find them…?”

“No.” Valen shakes his head. “I can't hear her.”

“What?” they are silent. The meaning of Daphna’s silence has one answer –

“She's not there.” Valen assures. “I checked.”

“But she's always there.” Jax denies. “Maybe you just didn’t see her.”

“She's not there.” Valen repeats.

F

Its early in the morning and Jax is already up, he hasn’t been able to sleep for worrying about Daphna and by extension the two NightStalkers she hasn’t shown up with. He can't put them off anymore, either. Andie and Abby… because if Daphna doesn’t show up soon they are going to kick his ass all over the Manor.

“She's fine.” Jax mutters. He cracks another egg in the bowl cursing when he has to scoop out a piece of the shell. “She was walking and talking when I left. She's fine.”

Yup, because he can't think about the silence Valen hasn’t been able to break. And until he can ‘talk’ to Daphna, they have no other way of finding the missing NightStalkers either…

Jax has a plate of pancakes and an omelet on the table by the time Abby and Andie come down. They didn’t sleep much either, worrying about King and Chris- its been a day already. Abby’s not buying that ‘they're probably sight-seeing’. _‘Yeah, that’s not like King.’_

She tells herself the ‘old’ King, the one she rescued from cabana-boy hell, that King wouldn’t have bothered with sight-seeing. But the new King … the one she found playing house, happily ignorant of the fact the vampires were coming after him, that King…she doesn’t know.

“Oh my God,” Andie sighs coming up behind Abby. “Dude, you actually know how to cook.” She sits tearing a chunk from the top pancake.

“Yup, I cook.” Jax smiles. “Pull up a chair, feast now.” He waves Abby over and set the coffee pot on the table. “Enjoy.” He calls and quickly makes his exit. The less time he spends in their company the less they can ask him about-

“Hey!”

 _‘Krap!’_ Jax scrunches his face, fists clenching in front of his chest. _‘Almost, almost… shit.’_ He schools his features into a pleasant and calm expression. “… ‘suuup?” his calm exterior wavers seeing Andie leaning on the wall beside Abby, eating her pancake.

“Were’s your friend the pyromaniac?” Abby demands.

“Uh, that’s kinda vague.” Jax shrugs. “You wanna maybe help a guy out and-.”

“JD.” Andie pipes up. “Remember her? Lady D? She burns stuff up.”

“He, heh…” Jax could kick himself for that one. “She's on her way.”

“You said that already.” Abby reminds him. Jax steps back, and both girls take a step towards him. They continue until Jax is walking backwards into what had been the solar.

“You said a lot of things yesterday.” Andie chimes in. “Not specifics, though.”

“I didn’t?” Jax spreads his hands and turns away from the girls. The flicker of light against the papered windows is familiar. The sound of thunder along with the light show only confirms his suspicion. _‘Daphna!’_

Jas peels off the paper on the glass pane of the double doors leading out to the patio of the side garden. “They're here!” he calls over his shoulder though he's only glimpsed the patch of white he thinks belongs to Daphna.

He runs to the garden doors, the ones on the other side of the hall because the ones in the solar are jammed. He practically breaks the jams on the door in his haste. Jax stops dead at the top of the tiled stairs. He watches, confused as King pounds on Daphna's chest, then anger when he notices the splotches or red on her dress that aren't part of the pattern. Blood rushes to his head and before Jax realizes what he's doing he sprints to the first landing and jumps the rusted metal railing. He's lucky it doesn’t fall apart on him and lands in a partial crouch.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Jax demands. King has this defeated expression on his face and he's barely holding Chris’ gaze. “What did you do?!” he raises his voice and runs down the steps.

That startles Chris, he looks away from King and watches Jax barrel towards them. There's no doubt in Chris’ mind who Jax is gunning for or the reason for it. The way it looks … Chris puts his palms up in what he assumes is the universal ‘hold on, we can explain’ gesture, but apparently Jax hasn’t gotten that memo. He pushes Chris aside with a surprising amount of force in the slim guy. Chris stumbles aside, catching a small glace at Abby and Andie running to the stairs.

Chris’ feet slide in the grass as he turns to pull Jax away from King. He doesn’t expect Jax to hook kick him in the face. _‘The little fucker!’_ Chris goes down all the way this time. Hard. _‘Oh my God! I'm gonna get that guy.’_

“Get away from her!” Jax shoves King away and drops to his knees next to Daphna. “Dee?” his hands tremble, hesitant to touch her. “Daphna…” his voice cracks and he quickly clears his throat. _‘She's ok.’_ He reminds himself this can be fixed. But she's not moving, she's not answering him, and when he checks her pulse he winces at the cold feel of her skin…an there's no pulse-

Jax hangs his head, angry and guilty too. _‘I left her alone with them. I shouldn’t have left her alone.’_ Her blood stains the white silk and it clings to her obscenely. “I leave you alone with her…. What the hell is this?” Jax glares up at King. “How fucking hard was it to teleport out of there?”

“Pretty fucking hard.” Chris scowls. “We had vampires on our ass and your girlfriend decided to stroll around-.”

“There's always some fucking vampire, man.” Jax cuts in. “What the fuck were you doing?” he looks at King.

“What?” King blinks, a small frizzon of anger coils in his gut. “I tried-.”

“Don’t put this one on my Dad.” Chris jumps in, ready to defend King because they hadn't sent JD on a stroll.

“Out.” Jax shakes his head. “That’s it. Get out. That was all you were supposed to do.” He says, disgust is clear in every word and in the set of his shoulders.

King watches Jax slips his arms under JD and clumsily jostle her as he tries to get up. Her head lolls to the side exposing the gaping smile that prick-

King shoves his way between Jax and takes JD from his arms, his touch gentle even though she can't feel anything anymore.

Jax calmly tilts his head to the side, studying the stony glare on King's face. _‘Maybe this one is a keeper.’_ He wonders how that’s gonna go over with Valen but he has an idea the mutt probably already knows.

“She's gonna be pissed.” Jax declares, a slightly satisfied smirk playing about his mouth.

“Yeah,” Abby snorts. “A pissed off dead chic. I'm shaking.” Abby rolls her eyes coming to stand at the bottom of the steps.

Jax turns towards her, his expression is shuttered. “That’s Chinese silk my great-grandmother gave her.” He points out. “Not some fucking imitation rayon lace knock off they sell in the stores now.” He holds her gaze a moment because she knows it’s a direct dig at her own dress. If it hadn't somehow been obvious to Abby before that there's a big difference between them- JD and Abby- Jax has pointed it out in front of everyone.

King isn't listening, he's staring at JD thinking she only looks asleep. If he can keep her-

“Hey, Mopey.” Jax waves his hand in King's way. “Follow me.” He ignores Andie and heads up the steps into the Manor.

King walks behind the kid, his dead Fury in his arms. Chris, Andie and Abby trail after them but when they all start up the staircase Jax stops. “Not all of you.” He frowns at the NightStalkers and points at King. “Just him.”

Chris doesn’t like it and Abby looks ready to ignore the porcupine headed punk mouthing orders. Andie tugs on Abby’s wrist and stops her forward step. After all, ‘Lady Daphna’ is dead.

“Valen!!” Jax bellows in the next hall. King frowns, casts a quick look behind him wondering if the kid maybe has some type of condition but he doesn’t want to get lost. They turn down another hallway and finally reach a fancy set of doors engraved in a intricate trellis design.

F

“What happened?” Abby wastes no time. Chris can tell she has been itching to ask him that from the moment they left the garden. She's sitting on an antique couch, by the looks of it, with wooden arms and overstuffed cushions that don’t look very comfortable. Chris just looks at her, a ghostly expression on his face. He shakes his head slowly, his mouth set in a grim line.

Andie crosses the room with a towel and a pitcher of water for the basin next to him.

“Well?” Abby chides.

Chris just shrugs. _‘Sooner or later, right?’_

“So…” he splashes water on his face. “After you left, we were following JD.”

Andie pours more water into the basin, steam crawling upwards from the porcelain. “We got stopped by some vampires, so, naturally, we went to work, right?” he shrugs. Andie hands him the little bit of soap to scrub at his face with. “We polish off the whole gang of bloodsuckers and surprise, surprise; JD had up and vanished.”

“Where’d she go?” Abby asks eagerly. She has to wait for him to rinse the soap off his face. Andie hands him the towel. He takes it from her with a transparent smile.

“I really couldn’t say.” He shrugs. “But Dad, he moved through those halls like he just _knew._ We got stopped again, and everything was going fine, until …” he stares at the alternating gray and crimson streaks now decorating the towel. _‘Is that hers?’_ he's been trying not _see_ the gash in JD's neck but he can't seem to erase it.

“Until?”

Chris startles, glances up and finds Abby eagerly hanging on his every word. “He- just, freaked out.” He frowns. Doesn’t Abby get it? “Dad did. He looked…like something was just ripping apart his insides. Then he takes off running, so I covered him. … We end up in this room, and the vampire in there-he's just throwing JD around likes she a rag doll or something. And Dad-. He charges in like…”

 _‘A fucking knight.’_ Abby frowns.’

“This guy- the vamp. He could fight.” Chris shakes his head but he still has trouble making sense of what he saw. “Dad went head to head- throwing down hard-core. Then I got hit with a flying fucking chair the size-.”

“Who hit you with a chair?” Andie demands.

“…And JD stabs her Sai into the vamp.” Chris continues ignoring Andie's question. “Dad… JD went down and Dad picked up her sword … and lopped the fuckers head off. And…” Chris drags in a deep breath. “Then we went flying.  Ended up here. With JD, uh, dead…”

“You flew?” Abby’s brow furrows with confusion.

Chris just can't believe she's choosing to focus on that. “JD just fucking died, Abby.” He snaps, his voice catching a gravely tone. After the wreck his Dad is … they all saw King in the garden…

Abby hangs her head. She may not particularly like JD but she can appreciate her skills as a hunter. And … King's feelings for her.

Andie offers Chris a tentative smile, an attempt to reassure him she's not sure he will accept. She wipes a spot of ash on his bottom lip trailing her fingers along his jaw. “So what took you all so long to get here?”

Chris’ dark eyebrow comes up a notch in a classic ‘huh?’ moment.

“We’ve been here for a day, Chris.”

This time Chris’ eyebrows hit his hairline. _‘A day? What day?’_

“Where the fuck are we?”

F


	18. I Know What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel it growing colder, I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin.

Its ruined.

No amount of water is going to remove her blood from the jacket. He's been standing in the bathroom staring at the wall…

_‘She wanted my help.’_

He could hear it in her voice; hopelessness, a sense of … acceptance- strange as it may sound but that’s what King got from her. He thinks about the little he does know of her; _‘Spanish Flu… 1886…’_

Acceptance.

Of course JD would be tired, always in the same state of being, of doing the same thing, fighting the same things day in and day out but nothing changes. You don’t make a dent, you don’t see a change…

_‘What are we doing?’_

And how many times has King asked himself that question since Abby drew him back into the fold?

Wasn’t JD a welcome distraction from the repetitiveness?

_‘I let her down. I didn’t save her…’_

“How could I not save you?” his eyes in the mirror look back at him red-rimmed and bloodshot.

F

Its cold.

Somewhere, there's an open window. A light breezes skims over her. She remembers the fight, Hannibal taking her up in his arms and walking towards the window. Sounds had been muted, the air cold on her back and the drop when he jumped out of the window…

28 stories… that’s how far they dropped only it hadn't exactly been 28, it was just the three of them and the tech had held out. But she hadn't lasted long enough to see them arrive safely.

She remembers the lightning bolts flashing, the pinpricks of electricity dancing over her skin and the echo of the roaring boom that engulfed the three of them.

Numb, she had been bleeding out fast… and then there had been nothing at all. She couldn’t feel anything, see anything … no sounds at all and she had been suspended in a void somewhere.

A place she didn’t have to dream, that didn’t have memories, an empty, lonely, void … Jahnzen doesn’t know when that place will be permanent. Sometimes she wishes it was-

_“…Daphna…”_

She hears him calling.

He's worried and she knows the longer she remains silent the more insistent he will become. Anything to get her to answer now that he knows she's ‘awake’.

Jahnzen starts with the miniscule movement of her toes, the gentle tension in her legs and moves up until she curls her fingers, skimming over the sheets.

The slight shift of air in the room announces his presence.

“You've come back. Again.” He is relieved and doesn’t bother hiding the note of concern in his voice. He has listened to Dom theorize on where the void Daphna goes to recover is, if its even a ‘real’ place-

“You're … guests, they're-.”

 _“Not staying.”_ Daphna replies though she has still to open her eyes or speak aloud. _“You don’t need to hide from them, Bane.”_

 _“They are not exactly understanding of my … kind.”_ Valen isn't sure what exactly he is though he looks like any monster the NightStalkers would put down.

 _“Have you learned something in my absence?”_ Daphna wonders.

Valen doesn’t answer. He stands at the foot of her bed waiting but she wont get up with him still there and she wont talk about what happened.

 _“Don’t hide in here.”_ Valen reproaches. The shift of air announces his departure. Still, she lies there trying not to think about her most recent death.

F

“Where’s King?”

Jax flinches. He didn’t hear Abby come up behind him. Instead of answering, he chooses to calmly resume cleaning out his ‘toys’. The weapons are spread out in front of him on an old mahogany table.

Abby starts tapping her foot impatiently and Jax rolls his eyes. _Apparently,_ Abigail has no intentions of leaving him in peace. Jax kinda regrets going shopping for them now.

He turns in his chair, its clear he is still pissed off. “Not here.” He answers, tilts his head to look closer at her, assessing. “You look for him in _there_ already?”

Abby's eyes visibly narrow, her mouth presses into a grim line and that tells Jax more than if she had spoken.

“Hmm.” He turns back to his weapons with; “Take that as a noooo.” His nonchalant tone is accompanied by a sharp nod. He picks up a CZ compact 9mm lugger in black and begins to take it apart. There's a silver chrome babyeagle and a sub compact XD pistol with a UV adaptor. Not to mention an assortment of silver stakes, his dagger and a short blade sort of like a sword.

 _‘Where would he carry that?’_ Abby wonders. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath because she can't stand the tune he starts to whistle. _‘Don’t kill him now.’_ She turns on her heel and exits the room, more frustrated than angry, from when she came in. She and Andie have now been their ‘guests’ four days. And she is fighting a bought of cabin fever she half fears will turn into a ‘nervous breakdown’.

_‘Not like before. Not like Zoë.’_

The only sound in the desolate halls are her boots hitting the floor. She swings open door after door searching for King. He's been holed up the past two days- ever since he arrived… She knows King is taking it hard. She knows he's beating himself up for not being able to protect JD. Just like she knows he has to be comparing this to what happened with Amy and his family.

_‘But I was the one too late.’_

And Jax’ accusation … that only makes it worse. Abby has seen what that can do to King. He spent the first night sitting outside her door, refusing to eat, move, talk to any of them… Only recently has Chris been able to get him cleaned up. Spare clothes brought out by Jax for both the hulking NightStalkers.

Abby winces internally; she hasn’t thanked Jax for getting Andie and herself new clothes.

Judging by what Chris said when Abby follow the kids to the bedroom Andie was using- that vampire tore JD's throat with a swipe of its claws. A single blow…

_‘That makes no sense.’_

None at all because The Fury, or Lady Daphna, JD – whatever the hell they're calling her these days, is downright deadly. She can burn down a building, take out an entire lobby full of vampires without breaking a sweat but, it only takes one – just _one_ vamp…to kill her?

_‘Where the hell does that fit in the picture?’_

Abby turns right at the next branch and stops. _‘That doesn’t fit this picture.’_

A huge, shaggy mutt.

The ‘dog’ raises its head and stares at her; Abby cocks her head to the right and stares back. That’s when it stands on its hind legs like a human.

_‘Werewolf.’_

F

She has been debating seeing him. It would be easier just to let him leave without knowing she's alive - that she didn’t ‘stay’ dead…

_“How could I not save you?”_

Jahnzen rests her forehead against the door. “Hannibal.” Her whisper barely makes a sound. She glides her hands down to the door handles gently twisting them but still hesitates to open the doors.

What can she say? How is she to explain … what, exactly? ‘Thank you’ just doesn’t cover everything he has done and ‘Sorry’ can never begin to excuse all of her mistakes or the trouble she's caused.

But that’s exactly what she had thought to say.

Jahnzen quietly opens the door – she tries but the old hinges squeal and the wood groans. Its enough to make her turn around and leave …

The sound of the door draws his attention. King just figures its Chris coming back – trying to get him to leave the room but what else do they want from him? He's already failed enough …

He turns to the door, ready to tell Chris to leave him alone. He catches the familiar scent of currants and camellias – King even thinks he can hear JD's footsteps.

_‘She's with me … here …’_

Wishful thinking because there's no possible way those whackos who believe their loved ones stick around after they pass on are sane. How can they claim to feel their presence? So … no. those are not her footsteps, and no, that is not her perfume …

It doesn’t change the fact King still wants to hear her voice, he needs to hear the soft soothing tone of her words and the light accent – the way she says …

“Hannibal.”

King draws in a short breath. He looks up –

_‘Its not her… am I dreaming again?’_

It has to be a dream.

“You finally decide to join the living?”

Jahnzen's hands clutch the door jamb at her back. She really wants to run and doesn’t understand why the urge is so strong…. To be in his arms, to smooth away the confusion and worry on his face-

“JD.” Her name passes his numb lips like a pleasant drink. When he stands she half turns, ready to leave .. to run away. Again. “You leaving me again?”

King stands up chuckling dryly. He has to be the craziest fuck-up if he's talking to a mirage. But when she turns to him again, a lock of inky hair falls in her eyes and his hand twitches. King wants to be the one to smooth it out of her face, run his fingers through her hair, to touch her, pull her close-

“Jahnzen Daphna Riven.” She corrects in a gentle tone, the kind used on children or frightened animals.

It’s a bit puzzling for King but he likes the sound of her voice, he's not sure if he sighs but God only knows he wants to.

“This is Riven Manor.” JD doesn’t move away from the door but she does fully face him. “It was my home.”

King still isn't sure if it’s a dream or hallucination but its certainly going the same way that other ‘dream’ with JD had gone. This wouldn’t be the first time JD took a stroll in one of King's dreams. “What…?”

Jahnzen watches warily as King side steps the couch at the foot of the bed. He's fidgety and the main thoughts that go through his mind is that she can't be real. She’s feeling his grief, pain … hope. That’s what hurts her the most- how hopeful he is, wishing she isn't a figment of his imagination.

King just keeps re-living that moment; if he’d come sooner, if he'd only gotten her away from that vampire, if only he'd saved her … if, if, if if if if!

_‘My life is full of fucking IF’S!’_

“Hannibal.” She takes a step towards him- it brings him back from the recent memories, the loss he feels … _‘For me.’_

The mind is a dangerous place. She knows it as well as King.

His hands clench into fists at his side, the knuckles white as ivory. He's letting anger burn away his grief- “What is this?” his voice… it sounds thick- hoarse to his own ears, as if he's been yelling for hours.

“Hannibal-.”

“A dream?” he demands. “A hallucination?” his eyes widen. “You're totally haunting me aren't you?” as ridiculous as it sounds it seems a valid option. “Heahh,” he shakes his head, wipes a hand down his face and stares at her again. “Not even spirits are immune to my charmi-.”

“No, Hannibal.” Jahnzen moves closer, tentative still but needing to put his mind at ease and at least give him one definite answer. “I'm alive.”

_‘What the fuck?’_

“Alive?” he gasps. She can see the skepticism on his face and offers a tentative smile. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Jahnzen pulls in a breath and slowly lets it out. “There are some things you should know.”

“Well, yeah!” King splutters. He wants to touch her, make sure she is real. “No fucking kidding.” He nods his head emphatically, hands clenching to fists where he forces them to stay at his side. “I think – knowing and – fucking yeah!” the words jumble together and he can't quite form a sentence to get out of his mouth that makes sense. But then, coherency must be overrated when someone comes back from the dead.

_‘God, sometimes I'm such a fucking doofus.’_

She almost wants to smile at the remark but what she's going to say isn't going to be a laugh.

_‘How can I …?’_

But she can't soften this, she can't down play the truth because that’s what he wants; truth.

_‘And I need to know.’_

If what she is, if this version of herself, if its too much for him to handle or accept … then she needs King to run; fast and hard with no intention or desire to ever come back, to search or think of her again.

Allies.

Dom told her to find allies…

Jahnzen doesn’t see the point of that when all that’s done is cause trouble.

 _This,_ this is complicated. _This_ is difficult …

_‘Then why do I want it? Why can't I push him away?’_

“This… is not the first time. … Its happened before. … I don’t … stay dead.”

King just stares at her. His eyes follow as she starts to pace, her discomfort very obvious. Her hands smooth over the turquois silk, her fingers pluck at the sleeves of the robe and King notices the little clusters of white flowers.

Jahnzen eyes the pattern of cherry blossoms- she chose it because it looked as though the flowers flowed through water. The pattern adorns the neckline, down the sleeves to fade out on the skirt.

“When I told you what I was, what happened-.” She stops because the hurt expression on his face is also accusing. “Its always painful.” Her voice drops- not exactly a whisper. “I don’t know -. I'm not … like you, Hannibal.” She stops pacing and holds his gaze because if what she wants is to send him running then she needs to tell him everything. “I don’t age … normally. I am stronger than most vampires, definitely stronger than any man. I don’t have scars … the, fire; it doesn’t burn me but I also don’t have control of it. I've never … never tried to manage…”

He blinks hard, he's trying to take it all in; that JD is really standing in front of him, breathing, talking and … _alive._

She walks over to the table at the opposite side of the room and braces her hands on the top. He watches her push on it … there's a whoosh as fire ignites her hands and the table turns into a pyre. She pulls back with a slight gasp and the fire winks out leaving the table to crumble into glowing embers.

“That’s a neat trick.” King says to her back. _‘Holy fuck.’_ Is what he really thinks. He can see the rise and fall of her chest, the flush of heat in her skin that manifests lightly on her face… “Any reason you didn’t pull that out of the Barney Bag back at the high rise?” he demands.

She knows the question he's really asking; why didn’t she fight back? Why let herself die when …

“Because… That was Slade.” Jahnzen drops his gaze feeling ashamed at her own weakness for a familiar face.

_‘Oh. Okay. Like I know what the fuck that’s supposed to mean.’_

Jahnzen expected King to run by now. Yell and throw some things around, with some colorful expletives only King is capable of thinking up and then, yes, walking away with a ‘Hope you fucking die happily ever after’.

But he's full of questions.

And he's not running away like Jahnzen assumed, like she deep down really hoped he wouldn’t … she's having a hard time answering those questions. A harder time understanding her own feelings while trying not to think about what this can mean-

“It was Slade.” She manages. “I saw him on the dance floor. He swept me up … when we were – talking about the vampires.”

The wheels in King's head are turning – putting it together and he looks at her like maybe she is sprouting feathers.

“That’s the ‘him’? You were _married_ to … him?” he's not going to hide the loathing expression on his face.

_‘As if I’d married a monster-. … Alright, maybe that isn't a good comparison.’_

“Yes,” she admits. She draws a fortifying breath and starts to explain. “He was a brilliant scientist- for our time. He just lacked the funds to pursue his research. I couldn’t provide him money. Father-.”

“Took away your allowance?” King cuts in. He nods as if he truly understands what happened so long ago. It makes her angry, that King takes this like its unimportant, like it doesn’t matter anymore.

“He cut Slade out of my accounts. He must’ve known somehow-.” Jahnzen shakes her head because Hannibal’s right, that doesn’t matter now. “He received the help from somewhere else. Vampires gave him what I couldn’t; money.” She drops his gaze and sits on the couch. “I helped him- when he asked me to. I've never been much of a scientist, Father always said I should be more than a pretty face on my husband’s arm…” she utters a soft chuckle that lacks any mirth. She did her best to please them both and managed a decent enough effort. “I thought I could help him … just being there, being supportive of him… that was enough for me.” She looks up at King, her eyes shimmering but not with fireflies. “I never expected to become a ‘volunteer’.”

King sits beside her, his hand engulfing hers. He's confused and deep down there's a tremor of fear of what she means.

Jahnzen looks down and she wonders … can she tell him the rest of it? Will it be what sends him running from her?

“They brought him volunteers.” She whispers. _‘I shouldn’t say anything else. I should tell him to go. … Tell Jax to take them home…’_

“What volunteers, JD?” his tone leaves no doubt he's not going to accept any omissions.

“Vampires.” She answers looking into his eyes. “Before you yell at me about my stupidity; I didn’t know what they were.”

King clamps his mouth shut buts it quite clear by his expression he isn't pleased. It’s a little disconcerting, how easily Jahnzen picks up on his moods just by the expression on his face. She's felt a kinship to Hannibal – almost as if she had been waiting for him-

“Nothing worked.” She takes up the narrative because she doesn’t need to dwell on her feelings for Hannibal. She doesn’t want it to be the focus that takes over the tasks she's set for herself. “They got tired of waiting, of the excuses … and they came to take what they were owed. Only … Slade didn’t give them anything.”

“What?” King cups her face with his free hand. “JD, what?” he wears a stony expression but this time he softens his voice…

Jahnzen blinks- she has to detach from those events. _‘Its just a story. A nightmare that couldn’t possibly happen … and if it did… then it was someone else. That was someone else…’_

King doesn’t like the change. Its fast- the blink of an eye- and she does a 180, as if someone else inhabited her body. Cold, distant … someone King wouldn’t like.

“When Slade didn’t comply they took us away. They put me in the tank and threatened him. But he still didn’t give in. He told them it wouldn’t work, that every attempt had failed…. So they brought him in. My son; Valerian.”

She doesn’t miss a beat, listing events as if they're just instructions to a new appliance.

_‘That’s her kid she's talking about…’_

But there's no emotion in her voice or her expression. She keeps her eyes on the wall and tells him the rest of it. How Slade didn’t stop the vampires from bleeding Valerian, that she tried to get out of the tank when he kept screaming for her to help him… No shred of pain tinges her voice.

“There were too many and Slade… I don’t know what he had planned. If he thought it would be different with me- he could've just wanted me to die. Kill me before they could. Or worse.”

 _‘He didn’t deserve her love.’_ King would love to take the vamps head again. _‘He didn’t deserve the life he’d lived with them. He didn’t deserve to share a child with her-. The bastard let them die. And for what? What did the fuck ever accomplish? At least I tried. I tried to save Amy … save them … I tried with every breath in my body. Even though they blindsided me, weaponless and outdated… I fucking_ tried _and everyday I've had to live with that.’_

“There was an explosion… I don’t remember too much after that. LingLiu found me; she and her husband took me in… for a while.”

King rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand. He's trying to process all the information- hell, he's getting the whole story and who is he to complain that he doesn’t understand much of it?

“I’ll have Jax take you … where ever you want.”

King frowns at her. _‘What the fuck?’_ He's been thinking about this for two days. He's had no sleep … wondering ‘what if’… What if JD was alive?

But this isn't a ‘what if’. She _is_ here, right next to him… this is the moment King makes up his mind- decides fuck everyone else because he's going to get what he wants.

“Jahnzen,” he stops her from getting up but she doesn’t look at him. Maybe she doesn’t like him using her name. Or she knows what he's going to say because for all King knows JD could be in his head, listening to every one of his thoughts.

 _‘Maybe she's already thinking of how to shoot me down gently.’_ It leaves him with a pit in his stomach but that doesn’t dissuade him.

Her name. Jahnzen Daphna… it sounds light, feminine but you cut those short, put it together and there's JD.

 _‘_ My _JD. God_ damn _sexy girl who isn't afraid of getting down and dirty.’_

There's also the fact that ‘JD’ leaves you wondering – boy? Girl? What's the face behind the initials? It falls along the lines of the Charlie’s, Toni’s Jo’s. So who’s really gonna complain?

 _‘Not fucking me!’_ And boy is it putting his brain into overdrive…

“I don’t hunt them all.” JD's soft voice snaps him out of his thoughts. She stands up, her arms slowly crossing so she's hugging herself.

“You hunt.” King states. He gets up from the couch. Every steps she takes he copies – as if they're tethered to each other by some invisible thread.

“Only because I'm looking for the ones that took everything away.” She admits softly.

“And after?” King waits breathless, because that’s the million dollar question. It’s the loaded question, the one that’s gonna make or break him. _‘I have to know.’_

“I-.” there's a hint of uncertainty in the lilt of her voice. Her eyes cast about the room and its clear she hasn’t thought past revenge.

_‘Maybe she doesn’t know what she wants…’_

Before King even thinks about it, the words are out; “I know what I want.”

Jahnzen can see he does and it scares her.

_‘What do I want? What will I do when this ends? After I have avenged him…’_

Because this has been her life, feeling this… for longer than she had before … she barely remembers what life had been like before she was made into … this.

She looks at Hannibal and takes notice of the sweater. He's close enough to touch and her hand automatically reaches for him.

 _‘I made this.’_ Her brow furrows and the memory comes back clearly; she’d knitted it two sizes too big for Slade so he never wore it. On Hannibal … _‘It’s a perfect fit…’_ Almost as if she had known.

The yarn feels soft under her fingers. King slides his arms around her gently. She feels comforted and protected – at peace and it would be so easy to let the world fade away… _‘But can I forget?’_

King takes her face in his hands turning her up to look at him. His lips press against hers softly before she thinks of anything to say. It feels so familiar- no awkwardness, no uncomfortable positioning- as if they'd always been like this, in each others arms, together.

“No-.” Jahnzen pulls away as thoughts of the past intrude. ‘ _How can I let this happen?’_ “Not here, Hann-.”

“Right here.” King states in a firm tone. His eyes speak volumes and before she utters another protest he kisses her again. This time its more than a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest.

This time she gets the butterflies in her stomach seemingly doing insane acrobatics.

F


	19. Family First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come along and brighten my day. Everyone knows that you kill the thunder warring in my brain, its giving me the strength to see right through the haze …

“Abby!”

She rolls to the left just the clawed paw drives into the hardwood floors where she had fallen.

Andie stumbles, eyes wide while the huge werewolf tugs its paw out of the floor.

“I'm gonna kill him!” Abby yells luging to her feet. She shoves the wooden bench in front of herself. “Jesus!” the one time she doesn’t have a weapon … King made fun of Abby, for walking around the hideout with her bow on her back, a gun strapped to her side – fully armed. Because, _apparently_ , being prepared was fucking _hilarious_.

 _‘All I have is the fucking shirt on my back, a newly ripped pair of jeans- . Fuck! My boots!’_ she pauses as her brain latches on to that realization. And while the blades in her boot might not kill a werewolf, its definitely going to sting.

F

Jahnzen pulls out of his arms and frowns. She's not afraid of the sound that faintly reaches her ears, just surprised its so close.

“Wha-?” King quiets when JD places her hand over his mouth. He's confused by the frown on her face, the slight tilt of her head as if she's listening to someone –

Her eyes slide shut; in her mind she can see the Manor laid out before her, every room as it once was … and its current state. Every hall way … and the reason for her concern.

“JD!” King grabs for her hand but she slips past his grasp as easily as she pulled out of his arms.

 _‘What the hell just happened?’_ he starts after her. _‘I mean,_ finally! _We’re… we- and then she- but then… and- WHAM! Now she's running away. Again.’_

“Hey!” he yells when they get into the hall. King is surprised JD actually stops. The running? He's sort of used to that by now. What the hell would he do if she stood in one place long enough for King to have a conversation with her?

“If you _don’t_ then I _will_.” JD states with what King can only describe as her death glare. Then she turns down the hallway and she's gone. Again.

“Wait, what?” King decides against asking to explain that and runs into the next hall. She's pretty fast on her feet, not that knowing the layout of the Manor is a detriment but King catches up quickly though decides its safest to keep a healthy distance.

F

_Jax led them to a large bedroom and passed them each a towel. Andie swayed slightly to the side, desperately trying to keep herself awake._

" _It'll take a while," he informed them, "Been a long night so, rest up. Make yourselves at home." He let out a large, obviously fake yawn, not-so-slyly looking each of the girls over. "Anyone up for a slumber party?" He asked with a meaningful wink._

_Abby looked sideways at Andie, who replied with a real yawn. Abby returned her gaze to Jax, her stony expression enough of an answer._

" _Eh, too tired myself." He waved his hand and began to leave the room. "You can leave you're weapons in the armoire. You won't need 'em, it's safe here."_

“Fucking kill him!!” Abby yells again as she ducks behind the big heavy gray couch. But that’s what she gets for thinking the kid was right. _‘There is_ no _place safe.’_

“Who?” Chris demands and uses a large wooden piece of debris to distract the huge beast.

“Jax!” Andie answers. She throws an expensive looking vase- now chipped- from a shelf on the other side of the room. It barely misses the beast, crashing against the wall and tinkling into a thousand tiny pieces.

Chris lets go once the jaws clamp on the board and snap it in two. The beast stands on its hind legs, roaring at him. Andie stumbles on plaster bits and falls on her butt never taking her eyes off the beast.

Abby stands up, her stomach knots seeing the beast prepare itself for a Chris sized meal. She takes the situation in at a glance- Andie is too far to help Chris and she has no weapon but Abby knows that’s not going to stop her- even barehanded, Andie is going to help Chris.

And a plan like that … its made of disaster.

Abby looks about for another weapon, something sharper and longer than the blades in her boots. She spots the neatly arranged set of utensil by the fireplace- they're definitely not silver but if she can just hit the right spot…

F

The music blasting from the headphones along with the bobbing head attached to the body arranged in the chair leaning on its back legs abruptly stops playing ‘air guitar’. He jerks upright and loses his precarious balance. The chair topples backward and Jax wheels his arms- belatedly reaching for the table.

“Fuck…!” he groans in pain and rubs the back of his head where it smacked the floor. “Damn … Bane…”

_“Jaxom Xie.”_

“Oh shit!” Jax quickly scrambles off the floor at her the sound of her voice in his head. “Shit, shit, shit…”

F

JD shoves at the doors and when they don’t open she grabs the skirt of her dress and lands a solid kick.

King arches an eyebrow but the doors- though old- they crack and splinter … still don’t open for her that way either. “Uh…”

They can hear the shouting on the other side – muffled yelling and something breaking so King decides to shut up while JD places her hands on the doors same as she did with the table. Just like before, JD draws in a breath, expelling it slowly and pushing on the wood. It doesn’t flare up but her hands glow white hot and the wood sparks like a hot ember. In the next instant, the doors start to crumble and JD shoves forward creating a cloud of ash that pile in the threshold.

“…fuck….me…” King breathes past his slack jaw.

_“Chris!!”_

Andie's panicked voice pulls King forward, right behind JD who stops just past the entrance and takes in the scene; Bane lunging at Chris who brings up his hands in a futile attempt to prevent the large mass that smacks him into the floor.

“Chris…” King reaches to his side for his gun but he doesn’t have it and grabs at his thigh instead. “Shit!” and Chris is still struggling under the beast’ heavy weight…

Abby jumps over the couch, a poker in her hand and rushes up behind Bane. JD’s eyes narrow, her skin flushes with heat, eyes sparkling like fireflies once again and the poker turns white in Abby’s hand. She screams- still trying to keep hold of it- but reflex opens her hand as the metal turns to liquid and splashes on the floor. Abby drops to her knees clutching her wrist, eyes bugging out at the charred skin of her palm. There are flecks of metal around the edges.

“Stop this…” JD orders loudly but bane keeps snarling at Chris who struggles to get a grip on the jaws snapping at his face, each time closer than the last. She sees the flash of silver Chris finally pulls from the wrist sheath. _“Stop it now!”_

Before the knife can get anywhere near Bane, it falls from Chris’ hand glowing white before splashing to liquid on the floor. That same hand joins the other to cover his ears but the voice shouting at them to stop is in his head.

Andie falls to her knees beside a three legged chair clapping her hands to her ears. She stares in shock-

“How _dare_ you …” JD’s soft voice trembles with anger.

“…dare?” King gapes. “What the hell is that?!” he points to the big monster pushing off his son that pads over to JD’s side. He blinks – impossibly the image doesn’t change and he still doesn’t understand what the hell he's just walked into.

“…the fuck?!” Chris struggles to sit up, scowling and pretty much shitting his pants. His heart is racing too fast – he's surprised he's not having a heart attack. “What the fuck is going on?!” he exclaims a second before he spots JD standing in the middle of the trashed room.

“How…?” Andie splutters. “But I saw you-. … all the blood-.” She pushes to her feet, stumbling when the chair topples over but Andie never takes her eyes off JD.

“How dare you attack him?” JD flares up momentarily- anger getting the better of her before making the effort to contain the heat caged inside her. She ignores King and the gaping expression on his face. She ignores Bane’s cold nose nudging at her hand- there's no excuse. Not one of them is going to tell her something that adequately explains how they have any right to attack Bane.

“How dare we attack something trying to kill us?” Andie squeaks in a tone that King recognizes.

 _‘No, no. Please, no.’_ he closes his eyes in silent prayer to whatever God will listen- not that he's had much luck so far but he figures what the hell.

“…fucking werewolf…!” Abby accuses past her gritted teeth glaring at the pair from her position on the floor.

JD turns to Abby, the fireflies glowing in her eyes are just a warning. “He is not.” Her hand automatically smoothes through the fur on Bane’s head- comforting. She's wishing Abby hadn't gotten off so lightly and the urge to put a little more heat on the NightStalker gets stamped down with some difficulty. JD is not about to let anyone come into her home and hurt her own.

“JD.” King moves closer but at Bane’s growl he edges towards her right- as far from the bared fangs directed at him.

_‘A fucking werewolf!’_

King half expects a damn unicorn to come gallivanting into the room with the tooth fairy on its back.

 _‘JD’s obviously loaded.’_ King muses. _‘There's not good reason for her to just, I don’t know, buy a_ real _dog!’_

But … true to her form, she has to have a fucking werewolf. The beast is about her size and looks to actually be holding onto her leg with one of its ‘paws’. When King finally rips his gaze from the ridiculous, if not completely absurd scene, he finds that JD is glaring at _him_.

_‘What the fuck…?’_

“They attacked him-.” JD is cut off by a chorus of voices.

"…he was going to tear Ab-."

"…he was chasing…"

"… it's not like I had a gu-."

 _‘Do you know how hard it is to follow four people talking at the same time?’_ King's attention bounces from one face to another catching about two words for each one-

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 _‘Whoa.’_ King is more than a little surprised though mostly its to hear JD swearing. _‘But what the hell is her reason?’_ his eyes fall to the beast at her side and quickly sweep to her face. He doesn’t want to think is because her little doggie was on the verge of chewing on his step-son and then following it up with Abby and Andie.

A sudden bang from the hallway heralded the arrival of Jax. He slid on the ash, spreading it around. He glanced down, frowning and then absently at the non-existent doors that had once adorned the threshold. “Wh- wha-.” He dragged in a breath trying to regulate his breathing and looked at the group in general. “What ‘appen?”

King ignored the panting kid and tentatively approached JD. “Alright, easy hun.” He didn’t even realize the endearment slip past his lips until she narrowed her eyes at him. The fireflies were dying down but they weren't gone. “I'm sure there's a very good expla-.”

“I don’t want to hear their excuses!” she yells. Her expression is hurt, betrayal in the dark mahogany eyes. “This mess…” JD flicks her hand, encompassing the trashed room while King…

 _‘Oh come on, focus you idiot.’_ He tells himself because all he notices is the soft pout of her full lips…

“…broken furniture, cracked walls – what matters is yours. They’ve attacked a member of my family and I will not tolerate it!”

 _‘Okay. Well, that’s an interesting revelation.’_ King cocks an eyebrow. He's heard of people who dress up their dogs and give them last names and all that krap but this? He didn’t think that canine monstrosity constituted as family.

“You.” JD fixed her eyes on Chris who now stood beside Abby, Andie just a few feet behind them – the threesome as far from Bane as they could be with King between them.

King pressed his lips together because Chris towers over JD and yet, he knows she’s about to box his step-sons ears.

“This is how you behave?” they can't miss the accusatory tone of her voice though JD never raises it.

Chris’ thought pattern is all over his face; jaw set, muscles visibly clenching and that vein in his neck…pulsating.

 _‘Well, this is really fucking shitty.’_ King thinks. Because the last thing any of them need is for JD to get into a showdown where Christian ends up a pile of crispy ash. So King does what he does; flings his hands up, making as big of a distraction as he can become. “Why don’t we-?”

“You obviously _wont_.” JD glares at him. “So _don’t_.” she turns back to Chris- who’s hands are balled into fists at his side.

 _‘..the fuck?’_ King frowns. Its not like he's been _mourning_ her death the past few days. Blaming himself for not getting to her in time and then learning about how she's… _what_ she is. What she's fighting for…? There's a lot of shit to sort through and make sense of but he doesn’t even get the chance to ‘bask’. Because just as King is getting what he wants … well, something has to fuck it up.

“Family?” Andie pipes up before Chris has a chance to open his mouth. She shoves random pieces of broken furniture out of her way; the little hellcat moving intently towards JD. She's got her lips pressed into a tight line, blue eyes radiating frustration.

“You may not place the same value-.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!’ Andie yells. Her face is flushed with color, trembling with anger… and JD's face goes blank.

Just like it had before. King doesn’t like it any more than he did the first time. He has no way of telling what's going on behind that mask.

But Jahnzen … she's trying hard not to get into the girls head but the images Andie pulls up? Those memories of a life before vampires were real … they have a faded, washed out color. Moments Andie spent with Catelyn at school being a normal teenager. The long standing crush she had on Chris and never mentioned. Watching King grab Carson and hoist him over his head like he weighed nothing more than a bag of cotton balls… And the memories of her Father she tries hard to repress but there's good ones too; what little she can remember of him being happy…

“I’ll tell you what I know!” Andie rages. “You don’t know _me_! So you don’t fucking tell me that I don’t value family! _This_ is my family!”

A menacing growl fills the room as Andie shoves past Chris towards JD. “They-.”

And even though JD is holding onto the werewolves mane, King doesn’t trust that its gonna stay put.

As for Andie… Well, King already knows she's about to get physical.

“Okay!” King steps in quickly, grabs Andie and jams his hand over her mouth. He throws Chris a meaningful glance- the kind that screams ‘Dude! Put a muzzle on your girl friend!’ and glances at Abby and JD. “Lets all take a little breather and -. Mother fucker!!” he pulls his hand away from Andie, cursing.

“Next time I’ll take the whole fucking hand, King!!” Andie slaps her fist on his arm and screams as Chris throws her over his shoulder. “Put me the fuck down! I swear to _God_ -!” and she pounds on his back as they brush past Jax standing still in the doorway. They can hear Andie ripping Chris a new one as they make their way down the hall- she's just that loud.

Jax stares after them, curiously scratching the back of his head, mental wheels turning and he finally turns back to JD. “What happened?” he asks once again but gets nothing resembling an answer. “Lady D?”

JD pats the big ass dog on the head getting her hand sniffed in return. _“They wouldn’t have hurt me, Daphna.”_

She rolls her eyes in response as Bane pads towards Jax. The kid promptly flicks the dogs nose, ignoring the fangs snapping dangerously close to his fingers.

“I will take care of this, Jax.”

“Take care of it?” Jax echoes arching an eyebrow at JD. “No one will tell me happened.” He gripes. Jax pushes the hell hound like he would an annoying younger brother. With a growl, the jaws that King previously thought would clamp on the kids hand, fasten themselves on the seat of Jax’ pants. “Valen Bane!” he exclaims reaching towards his ass. “Ahh! You dick! Let go!!”

 _‘I swear to God; I think the dog rolled its eyes.’_ King’s eyebrows shoot up. “Uhm, nice dog.” He mutters watching the pair leave. “Personally, I'm a Pomeranian man but …” King trails off and notices that Abby and JD are staring daggers at him. Then again, only a man with as much talent as King can piss off _three_ women, also getting bit by one of the aforementioned ladies in just a matter of fifteen minutes.

_‘That’s because I'm a pro.’_

F

Andie is unceremoniously dumped onto the foot of the king sized four-poster bed. She bounces up into a sitting position that allows her just the right legroom to kick Chris in the thigh.

“God _dammit_ , Andie!” Chris hisses while rubbing at his partially numbed leg.

She just stares at him, angrily crossing her arms over her chest. Chris huffs.

“Look, don’t get angry with me just be-.”

“Just because you treated me like a fucking Neanderthal?” Andie demands. “Sorry, but I'm not so into the ‘me caveman, you prize’ shit.” But she's just as mad at King for his heavy handedness too.

“No,” Chris tries to explain. He reaches for her shoulder – his lame attempt at trying to comfort her – but Andie smacks him without so much as a glance. “Fuck Andie! _I_ didn’t say it!”

“And you didn’t give me a chance to defend myself against it did you?” she demanded jumping to her feet to glare up at him.

“You're right.” Chris snaps, glaring down at her. “Fucking pardon me for not wanting you to be the accelerant in the next Lady Daphna bonfire.” He holds up his right palm as illustration.

Andie stomps her foot, huffing her annoyance and Chris tries once more to smooth things over. “Look, Dad thinks she's alright and that’s enough for me.” Because he's not going to live through the past two days of King all over again if there's another choice.

“And yet she was being completely derogatory towards you and you don’t think that’s a little out of line?” she glares at him. “Grow a fucking backbone, Chris.” She plants both her palms on his chest and shoves as hard as she can to punctuate her words.

Chris’ jaw clenches tight, that vein in his neck slowly begins to pulse. “Okay,” his tone is insanely calm. “Maybe Jax has some backbone he can show you.”

Andie knows she's been goading him into this fight. She knows she needs to slow-up and talk him down. But with that accusation and the ordeal with JD, Andie is in no mood to let anything go. “Oh get off it!” she snaps. “He isn't the first horndog that’s looked my way.”

“NO,” Chris agrees. “But he's the first one you looked back at.”

“Just because you're feeling insecure doesn’t mean I'm cheating on you.” Andie throws up her hands, exasperated at the repeat argument they seem to have every few months. “When was I gonna do that, huh? In between the vampire killing? The werewolf attack? And the living dead?”

“I don’t know. You tell me!” he yells. Without missing a beat, Andie grabs his face in her hands and yanks him to her eye level.

“There is _nothing_ to tell.” Her blue eyes lock with his and her tone is dead serious. “Now, look at me.” She orders pressing her hands against his cheeks harder. “Take a deep breath. You're fine. We are both… a little worked up. That’s it.”

Chris stares into her eyes, he takes in a deep breath and slowly expels it along with some of the tension and pent-up aggression. A smile flickers at the corners of his mouth just before he grabs Andie by her waist and picks her up. She gives him a knowing smile, this time not complaining the manhandling. He pulls her into a long, rough kiss while easily climbing with her onto the huge ass bed. He can feel Andie's smile through their kiss, her fingers threading through his hair as they land with a gentle bounce. She yanks back enough to break their kiss, prompting a deep growl from the back of his throat.

“All that aggression could be worth something, eh?”

Chris’ only answer is a gentle bit to Andie's neck that draws a shocked giggle from the squirming girl.

F

Abby heads towards her room still clutching at her injured hand while cursing King in every language she can remember. Its likely she made up a few- her head still back in that room.

_‘What the fuck was that?!’_

Because nothing so far is making any sense. Apparently death means nothing to ‘Lady D’-

_‘No wonder the kid wasn’t moping around this wreck.’_

She's clumsily trying to open the bottle of alcohol tucked in the back of the cabinet in the bathroom. When it finally does, Abby bites her tongue as some of it splashes into her burned palm. She pours at least half the bottle into the singed tissue keeping her hand cupped to hold in the liquid.

A choked scream makes it past her lips and she gets black spots dancing across her vision. There's a hand towel she grabs and wraps around her hand heading back into the bedroom. The armoire with her weapons is in a different room and Abby stumbles determinedly out of her room to it.

“Safe my ass!” she yells to no one in particular. And then at the armoire, she yanks the doors open with her good hand. She slings her weapons over her arm, grabbing Andie's too and heads back to her loaned bedroom.

Her bow lands on the bed, guns and holsters on the trunk at the foot of it. She yanks on the ruined shirt, struggling to get it off one handed and wincing at the claw marks on her side.

“Fucking-!” she pulls it off her head and drops it on the floor. “Yeah, I’ll calm the fuck down.” She mutters stomping to the stack of clothes laid out on the chair. “When the owner puts that mutt on a _goddamn leash._ ” She grabs the first shirt in the pile of clothes and starts tugging it over her head. “Or maybe when the _owner_ is on a fucking leash-.” Abby cuts her rambling short noticing the light soaked dust motes floating through the room.

 _‘Daylight.’_ Abby frowns. She tugs the hem of her shirt into place thinking. “What the fuck is a werewolf doing in daylight?”

F

Its quiet outside.

“You still upset?”

JD doesn’t bother answering him. She doesn’t turn around or acknowledge his presence in anyway. She's been trying to enjoy the empty gazebo and cooling air as the sun sets for the day. But her mind hasn’t stopped replaying the mornings events nor Bane’s part in the ‘misunderstanding’.

And King isn't going away.

Now that Jahnzen knows her truth has not sent him running she doesn’t know what to do. Its glaringly obvious _his_ family comes first and she didn’t expect it to be any different. She's not stupid enough to believe that what he says he wants is now going to trump everything he knows and has held dear.

But her life, that’s going to change, and its going to get that much more complicated.

“Jahnzen…” King takes a step onto the gazebo. “Daphna…” he takes another step. “Jahnzen… Daphna…” he singsongs taking the last few steps up into the gazebo, behaving like a child.

 _‘What am I thinking? He_ is _a child!’_ and yet she finds herself softening towards him anyway.

King sidles up behind her and slips his arms around her waist. She's not bursting into flames so King takes that as a win. His smile widens when JD leans into him, rests her head on his chest and lays her hands over his arms.

She sighs, feels at peace and all JD needed was King to quiet the noise in her head. “He's human.”

King glances down at the top of her head, brow furrowing. “Who?” his voice sounds sort of dreamy, eyes once again returning to the setting sun.

“Bane.” JD feels King tense, then take a breath and force himself to relax. The confrontation in the Manor had not been pleasant for any of them. “I found him in the woods.” She explains quietly. “He was dirty, bruised and bleeding. His clothes were torn and he was barefoot.” Her lips press together, eyes narrowing; the NightStalkers had behave no different than the one who’d chased after the little boy she found in the woods. “He could barely walk let alone fight though he put up a good pretense.” She smiles remembering the ferocious child. He'd been alone on a cold night- without food or water … “I've never seen anyone like him, Hannibal.” JD turns her head to look up at him. Now she wonders if maybe they have, or know of someone ….

“Well, I've never seen another human dog either.” King quips but he doesn’t really understand what she means. He's only seen Bane…

“No,” JD shakes her head. “I know what he appears to be.” She turns in his arms, her dark eyes spark with copper in the fading sun. “He isn't a werewolf.” He's so tall she has to lean back, hands gliding up his chest to stop at his shoulders. “Let me show you?”

The fact she's asking instead of just diving in to the venus fly-trap of his brain has King hesitating and of course, this is breaking Rule No.1. The questioning eyebrow gets no further explanations out of JD. They stand in the gazebo, the fading light painting the sky in burnt red, orange and purple. Finally. King's a barely there nod of acceptance that earns him a soft smile; her way of saying it wouldn’t be unpleasant. And, at least this is another piece to their beginning…

“Look.”

And because King has never been one to disregard an order (Sure, ha!) he looks into her eyes.

 _‘Just cus she asked so sweetly.’_ He sort of smiles and takes note of the copper flecks in her dark eyes. _‘God, I could drown in her eyes and not even care.’_

Right about then King feels the air begin to squeeze out of his lungs without his permission and he really feels as though he's drowning.

 _‘I changed my mind!’_ he panics. _‘I don’t really want to drown in her eyes anymore! I take it back!’_

Just as quickly, King can draw breath again and he wonders if maybe God has been listening to him after all. He blinks but he's no longer in the gazebo and the knee high grass he's standing is bathed in moonlight. He looks up but the sun is long gone. And so is JD.

King opens his mouth to call for her and instead there's a howl that seeps through the night. He pulls his gun and cocks the hammer, pausing to listen but there's no answering howl. King heads towards the trees where the sound originated. He scans the dark woods, seeing leaves shiver in the cold night air. Except…there isn't one that he can feel.

The trees and shrubbery fade like a mist, like something out of a bad Sci-Fi movie only this feels so fucking _real_.

_‘No lame ass special effects, no Geroge Lucas here.’_

 And then he notices her kneeling by a fallen log covered in grass and weeds. King tries to be quiet but the leaves and grass under his boot make absolutely no sound. He watches as JD sets her bow down and takes a minute to study her. Her hair is pulled back into a braid and her clothes are different; no fancy leather jacket. The coat she's wearing has a deep hood, the quiver strapped to her back has good amount of arrows still in it. The hand she stretches towards the log sports a fingerless glove. She wiggles her fingers trying to coax something out of the hollowed end. He can barely hear her let alone pick out the words but it doesn’t sound like English. The tone of her voice is soothing and soft.

 _‘If she were trying to coax me out of anything I would have been running into her arms by now.’_ He muses, absently holstering his gun. Soon enough, a little fuzz ball of a pup stumbles out of the log and sniffs at her hand. King watches JD run her fingers through the pups matted fur while inching closer to him. At the same time, the pup slowly crawls into her lap where he whimpers pitifully.

_‘Now, as to what happens next: Yes, I'm somehow here. Yes, I am seeing the whole thing play out. No, I don’t fucking know what's happening. And judging by her expression JD is thinking the same thing I am.’_

“It’s a fucking kid.” King mutters. “..fucking kid-boy! Shit! A boy, it’s a boy, yup!” that much is obvious because its not like the kids is wearing any pants- he's got no clothes! “Ripped clothing, my firm white ass!” King huffs because the kid is pretty much naked though JD is right about the covered in dirt part and the blood. “And if this is the beast back at the Manor… _fuck_. We need to sharpen our skills because the kid _might_ be five or six…”

That drowning feeling comes back and the scene in the woods melts away. King finds himself blinking in the dark and dragging in a breath once again back in the gazebo. “Another neat trick.” King quips. “Ever consider Vegas?”

JD shrugs and King notices he's apparently let her slide out of his arms. ‘ _We can't have that.’_ And now that he knows what he wants (her) and she knows it too … King isn't going to waste what time he has with JD. He scans the gazebo and notices the stack of pillows strewn about. He grabs a bunch and tosses them on the floor, quickly kicking a few in to the corner. King slips his arm around JD’s waist and pulls her down with him. She makes this ridiculously cute sound, something like a gasp or a squeal.

_‘Either way, that’s not really the point.’_

“You could ask me.” JD reproaches though she snuggles into the crook of his arm.

“No.” King grins. “I have _awful_ manners.” He tugs her long hair, pleased when she drapes her leg over his, rests her head over his heart and feels her fingers lightly trace a pattern on his shirt. King's eyes close, head turning to hers and drawing in the scent of her hair. He doesn’t even realize there's a goofy grin on his face, like a teenager with his first girlfriend.

_‘How long has it been since I've felt this good? This relaxed?’_

“Have you …?”JD trails off. King has an idea of what she's trying to ask without actually using words and he appreciates the fact she's not picking the answer out of his head.

“What?” he teases her because King just can't help himself. “Made out with a girl in a gazebo?” his fingers thread through her hair, he shakes his head ‘No’ and turns to her. “This is a first.” He tilts her face up to his adding ‘making out with a girl in a gazebo’ to his First Time list.

Jahnzen presses a kiss to his jaw, another on his chin before resting her head on King's chest. She sighs, feeling content- it’s the easiest thing to do, fall into the happy bubble Hannibal can provide her.

King's beginning to notice JD isn't at all how he thought. He knows she was raised to be a refined young lady back when aristocracy and social status meant absolutely everything. Such elegance can be mistaken for arrogance and pretentiousness- King has certainly been guilty of misunderstanding JD but he's learning.

JD doesn’t say much most of the time but when she does speak it sounds so pretty.

 _‘How could I ever listen to anything else?’_ King wonders absently. And the weight on her shoulders; guilt, the boulder on her back that she doesn’t deserve…it gives her this air of melancholy- she looks downtrodden.

Until some vampire pisses her off and then its fire and flames and burning buildings.

Those are the sides of JD. _‘Jahnzen Daphna…… And I like everything about her.’_

F


	20. Her Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you children touch the sun. Burn your fingers one by one. Will this earth be good to you? Keep you clean or stain you through?

Chris pulls his arm tight around Andie. The top of her head is tucked under his chin and her hands are curled on his chest. He likes the quiet in the early morning when he can watch her sleep. Its when she's solely his, there's nothing in the way, no memories to wedge in between them … when she can't see the guilt he's always going to carry. When he doesn’t have to hide the thoughts that are always there; that maybe one day, Andie is going to have enough… She will leave- forget about this dark period in her life thanks to him.

Chris lightly trails his fingers down her back. She's warm in his arms, her skin soft …  He can't help wishing it had been different. ‘Saving’ her from the abusive parent she had left had been the one thing he could do for Andie. But Chris had never expected it to go as far as it did. He's killed vampires but before it came to that …

Andie wakes, she blinks and stretches, her hands splaying fat on his chest and pushing lightly. “…’morning.” She yawns smiling while Chris chuckles. “Today … is the day.”

“Nope.” Chris pulls her back into his arms. “Not happening.”

“Christian.” Andie scolds but the laughter in her voice ruins the effect. “You can't keep me in bed. Again.”

“Heh, you're not trying to get out of bed at all.” He laughs.

F

King drowsily sits up, his hair looks very much like a porcupine though he's saved the embarrassment because he's alone. He frowns, yet there's no sign of JD anywhere in the room. He threatened to handcuff her again without much effect, apparently.

 _‘She won’t think it’s so funny when I find something she can't break like it’s made of plastic.’_ He pads towards the bathroom with the leaky faucet. It’s a fact; JD's childhood home is falling apart around her. The remnants of her life, before the Fury and vampires, keeps fading with each passing day. He can see it better now, can see who she had been … the past two days have shown King a different side to his JD.

The door opens with screeching hinges and a half ass knock. King pokes his head out of the bathroom door, a cocky smirk on his face. “You're gonna end up handcuffed J-.”

“So soon…”

The smile is wiped away, replaced with a scowl that Abby wishes weren't so full of blame. _‘What else should I expect after what I did with Zoëy?’_

“Need something?” King wipes his face with the towel in his hands and turns his back on Abby. Disappointed that JD isn't the one to walk in the room obvious and he doesn’t care that Abby sees it.

“King…” Abby’s mouth presses into a tight line. “How much longer are we shacking up?”

“We?” King laughs. “That’s a lot to -.”

“You know what I mean.” Abby cuts in. “We shouldn’t be here. We still have vampires and they're all scrambling for replacements. This is the perfect time to strike.”

“Don’t let the door hit you.” King points behind her, ignoring the glare she levels at him.

“King!”

The only answer she gets is the slammed door in her face when she walks after him.

“Damn it, King.”

F

Jax flops on his back barely attempting to get up and waves his hand weakly. “This is called abuse, D.” he turns his head and blinks up at her. He's trying his most woeful, contrived expression. “Back in the day they called it torture.”

Valen snorts, barely masking his amusement.

“It was called discipline.” Jahnzen corrects. “Which you still lack.”

“Come on!” he whines rising on his elbows. “Why aren't you hanging out with him?”

Neither miss the way her glance shifts away from them.

“It’s my turn.” Valen stands up. He grabs a staff and walks to the center of the room.

“I'm outta here!” Jax quickly jumps to his feet and runs off. He doesn’t want to get dragged into a second round.

“He's obvious. Especially when he's trying not to be.” Valen smiles, the staff gracefully spinning in his hands.

“Don’t hold back.” Jahnzen warns. She knows he will, because Valen is afraid to hurt her, of hurting Jax so he never spars –especially when Jax taunts him.

Valen moves in slowly with the staff. She sidesteps each strike, not once raising her hands in defense. They continue the same way for a few minutes – until Jahnzen grabs the staff and hooks his leg with it. He lands on his back with the staff gently pressing on his temple.

“Do not hold back.” She orders. “I've survived worse than claws and teeth, Valen.”

“Until you don’t ‘wake up’.” Valen replies. He gets to his feet, gray-blue eyes following her move to the rack of weapons where she replaces the staff. “Daphna…you should see Dom's friend.”

“I won’t be studied.” Jahnzen frowns. “I'm not going to meekly become another science project. Not even for Dom's friend.”

“It wouldn’t be like before.” Valen knows he has no hope of convincing her but he hasn’t stopped trying. “I … I would go with you.”

That’s the first time he's offered to be a guinea pig. She's surprised but it’s not enough to change her mind. “No.”

Valen sighs, part him is relieved she doesn’t take him up on the offer while he's also concerned by the refusal. A friend of Dom's is someone they should be able to trust…

“What are you doing?” Valen frowns.

Jahnzen walks to the center of the room again and finishes tying the sash over her eyes. “You need an advantage.” She answers facing him. “And I need to see without my eyes.”

“Daphna-.”

“It’s time for Bane.” She orders gently.

“No.” he shakes his head vehemently. “I'm no-.”

“Bane.” She orders firmly.

 F

King finds Jax in one of the empty rooms cleaning out the crumbling plaster. It’s the one where the portraits are being stored. A room JD hasn’t been in and always avoids.

“Check it out.” Jax walks over to a big canvas in a cracked frame. “This was her Dad.” He's very careful of the portrait. “There's another one …” Jax flips through a couple until he pulls out a smaller frame. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Who?” King wonders. The portrait is of another man – not Slade- but with the same dark hair and a suit like the one her Father is wearing.

“This was her brother; Magnus Riven.” Jax points to the rest of the frames. “It’s her family picture tree. Snoop away.” He smiles, grabs the wheelbarrow and heads out to dump the latest batch.

“I don’t snoop.” King mutters but curiosity is moving his feet to the portraits. There's over a dozen, each one covered up for protection.

There's a story behind them, he knows it but even an hour later King doesn’t have any more answers and Jax hasn’t returned.

“Where the hell is everyone?” King scowls. His idea of ‘quality time’ is not wandering around a crumbling house full of emotional ghosts. He hasn’t seen Andie or Chris since JD made her appearance. Abby has made it a point to find King at least once in the day just to remind him that he's not alone like he would rather pretend.

It’s the snarled growl that draws King's attention. He makes a wrong turn and quickly backtracks when he doesn’t hear the scrape of claws on wood. Each second adds to the knot tying his guts together. When he gets to the open doorway and finds JD it feels like he's hit with wrecking ball.

“What the … _fuck_!!!” King only pauses in the threshold for a moment but that’s long enough to see the huge mutt JD keeps for a pet she considers family, swipe a huge pawed claw and knock her into the air. “JD!”

Bane lunges, his attention caught by King who runs towards them. King stumbles; mouth gaping as JD somehow twists around and lands on her feet. “…friggin cat too?” King wonders scowling. And still with her eyes covered she comes up, thrusts her hand palm up at just the right moment to smack Bane.

“Alright!” King hollers as JD gets Bane on his back, paws wildly kicking.

“Focus.” JD orders. “Distractions get you killed. And you don’t get to come back, Bane.”

“No more roughhousing!” King makes a face as Bane shifts into human form. “Eew, that’s…eew.” King re-iterates adding a shake of his head. “Where the hell did your pants go?!” he demands when he notices the lack of clothes. Jahnzen pulls off the blind and steps over Valen. Unconsciously or not, she blocks King's view of the naked guy standing up behind her.

“Calm down.” But JD doesn’t move away from Valen and King doesn’t miss her protective stance.

“Calm-!” King splutters. “What the hell is going on here? And why is he throwing you around? He lost his pants too.” He glares at JD and Valen.

“Hannibal-.” JD stops, her attention on Valen. _“Go on, we’re done for today.”_

 _“He’s upset.”_ Valen points out, his lips quirking into a smile. _“I think he wants to hurt me.”_

“What's so fucking funny?” King demands as he steps forward.

“Go. Now.” JD orders. King drops his gaze to her; hurt ghosting over his features but its Valen who pads away. “Don’t you have lessons, Hannibal?” she questions. “Andie and Chris didn’t wake up one day with the skills they have.”

“Lessons… that’s what you call having that mutt toss you around, JD?” he demands. “Last time you got a bloody smile and didn’t come back for 2days-.” He steps back; jaw clenched and shakes his head. “You can't do that.” He states, his voice drops to a harsh whisper. “You can't do that to me again.”

Her breath hitches, her eyes widen in surprise at the admission. When he reaches for her, JD doesn’t hesitate to walk into his arms.

F

Jax kicks at the ground in the garden. “You're not trying hard enough.”

Valen sighs, his steps muffled on the grass. “She's not ready, Jax. You can't expect her to sit meekly while another scientist pokes and prods at her.”

“Come on,” Jax turns on him, a scowl on his face. “Dr. Reed isn't like that. I mean, he's a freak too.”

“Is that what we are?” Valen quietly asks. He can tell by the sudden surprise on Jax’ face that it wasn’t his intention to hurt, but the lack of filter has struck again.

“Dude, you know that’s not what I meant.” Jax protests. “D was made. You were born. And the Fantastic4 got … accidentally space-stormed. The point is, Richards figured out what happened to them _and_ … he, apparently figured out how to fix it.”

“They haven’t.” Valen points out. “Fixed it. And what makes you think Daphna wants to be fixed?”

“Well don’t you?” Jax frowns. “You act like its cool you can sprout fur but its gotta bug the fuck outta you.” He looks towards the Manor and the ‘guests’. “Bug you that they ‘pulled guns’ on you just cus you were furry and frothing at the mouth?”

“Jax……” Valen sighs, his eyes are drawn to the sky. Does it bother him? Being hunted because he's different? They know it does and lying about it… “What I am … even Mr. Fantastic can not change.” He smiles and turns away. “Leave her alone, Jax. If she wants to go, she will.”

“Yeah,” Jax calls after him. “She's taking her sweet time!”

F


	21. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond these clouds, you can hide your tears. Beyond this world, you'll be safe from their wicked fears, and in their hearts they feel your demands. You know their minds won’t accept you, they’ll never understand…

She finds herself alone. The Manor echoes like a hollow shell as Jahnzen makes her way through the halls. It hasn’t changed- it remains the abandoned, rundown and condemned building it has been since the day they all died. She passes by the broken down areas, pausing here and there in the rooms she has the most memories with… the rooms Jahnzen has avoided for years.

 _‘Why now?’_ she pauses in the shell that had been a game room at one point. _‘Why does it have to be today when he leaves? When he goes back to his life?’_

She wonders at her own foolishness to even think he would stay behind… Jahnzen wanders again, her feet silent on the debris littering the floors.

The vampires are leaderless and there will be in-fighting among the houses, each one trying to get control, to seize power… Their fear of the Fury is no deterrent. More are still to die – but not all and this is where the NightStalkers come in. But it isn't just the hunt. His family … they need him too and so does he.

As much as she feels it hurt, Jahnzen is not part of that- she has no history with any of them and the knowledge is like an ache that wont fade.

 _‘Do I want that?’_ she thinks of all their bickering, the yelling and the arguments; they all carry a burden heavier than their years and though they love each other it still tears them apart at times.

“…where….?” Jahnzen pauses, her eyes adjusting to the darkening light and finds familiar plastered walls. The faded color does not resemble any shade close to what it had been. She finds the floor gritty beneath her feet and the barely there light seeping through the dirty windows casts the room with heavy shadows.

_‘This…it’s where I was heading…’_

“The Music room.”

F

I'm leaving. And breaking the promise I made to myself. I promised that _this_ time I would get what I've been wanting.

But I can't.

My family can't stay in the Manor. And they're right; there's work we need to do- work we have _pledged_ to do. And as much as I would like to be with JD … I'm just not the type to sit on my ass knowing there are more people getting turned by the hour.

Even if they are asking for it.

But I'm not about to leave without seeing her one last time. Not without a goodbye and its not something I’m looking forward to. Because of JD. She is what makes me think of giving up this life I’ve fallen into again. With her … yeah, I can give up the hunting, build a life with JD … get that ‘Happily Ever After’… and that scares me.

“Shit,” I grumbles under my breath. “This house is frickin’ huge.” It finally hits me that its likely going to take more than a few minutes. But then … that’s when I hear it.

It’s a mournful tone- quite unnerving considering the house is a huge empty, haunted house that just makes my skin crawl. You'd think big tough bad ass vampire hunter me wouldn’t be bothered by the music or the location, right?

I mean, its _definitely_ Overlook Hotel _and_ Redrum _._ And though I try not to shift uncomfortably my hand still reaches up and tugs at the collar of my shirt. I swear to _God_ , if I see Jack Nicholson prancing around with an ax I am running the fuck away.

But I keep moving down the hall …. With the soundtrack to _The Shining_ getting a bit louder until I finally reach the room the music is coming from. I lean against the door, accidentally pushing it with my shoulder and wince at the screeches it makes in protest.

The sun- or whatever is left of it- streams in through the murky windows that outline her with an amber glow. And I notice she has changed out of the workout clothes she was wearing before- _No._ Not because I'm shallow or anything like that, its just … I'm completely stunned. Those tight yoga pants and little white tank may have been easy on my eyes but this … its … different. In a good way.

Its another one of those robes, the kimono looking ones she seems to have an endless supply of. You know, I wonder what she looked like before, in one of those outfits women wore- eh, I like this. This one, its more of a creamy color and the vine design is in a dark copper. With her back to me, her arms raised… that sound… its pure sadness. She turns just enough I get a look at the instrument in her hands-

Its her.

JD is making that sound come out of the instrument in her hands. It’s one more thing on my list of things I didn’t know about her. Like she's actually got a sense of humor- a little on dry side but she's got a funny bone. And she likes ice cream sundaes with M&M’s. All the little things she let slip, and I've soaked up like …  But this one, yeah, it’s not one I'm sure that I like. I mean, I _felt_ her pain. I felt it in every part of me and I'm hearing it again…

_“Hannibal.”_

I snap to attention like I've just been caught snooping through her underwear drawer. Okay, so I'm standing here trying to blend in with the shadows… Right. Its not exactly giving her the right impression.

I wasn’t spying.

But I clear my throat and step into the room and God I hope I pull this off without sounding like an ass.

I watch her lower the instrument and turn to me … she's expecting me to say something- “Uh, I, uh, I just came to uh …” it feels really warm in here but I'm pretty sure that’s just me. “To say …we’re gonna…” I jerk my thumb over my shoulder but trail off. I mean, what? Thanks for the vacation? Its been nice getting to know ya but I gotta go kill me some vampires so bon voyage?

“Its alright.” JD lays the violin in the dusty case, her voice a soft whisper. “You belong with them.” She faces him, hands resting on the broken piano at her back. “They are your family.”

Its all very pretty, very composed- it sounds rehearsed. And while she's hiding it well, I know. And with this small bit of knowledge … my heart skips a beat.

Because she doesn’t want me to go.

F

Abby stands with her back to the doorframe. The windows are covered in paper- some of it peeling at the corners. The light flickers annoyingly but its better than candles.

Jax calls it the ‘Solar’ and Abby has no idea what that means but she's sure they just named it something weird. There's a gajillion different rooms in the box that JD uses as a house. She looks sideways at Chris and Andie, standing side by side with his arm around her waist.

Jax sits across from them, leaning his lower back against a table in the middle of the room. He's made introductions of the werewolf-man-it-thing… He's a quiet, soft spoken guy named Valen. And he's sitting across the table from him, his long nails drumming absently on the table top. The lack of conversation is a thick uncomfortable elephant in the room.

“Where exactly are we?” Abby asks Jax. Her tone conversational and from the corner of her eye she sees Valen tilt his head curiously. Jax almost mimics the exact action, an eyebrow raised in question.

“A fucking huge house.” He answers but the expression on his face in slightly incredulous. Not one apology between the three of them for attempting to kill Bane. And they haven’t bothered to speak to Valen directly- hell, they haven’t said hello!

“Yeah. Okay Jack ass.” Chris retorts. “You mind elaborating on that?” his eyes narrow but he's definitely avoiding looking anywhere to Jax, left.

Jax rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Riven Manor.”

Chris closes his mouth, eyes sliding over to Valen who shifts in his seat, causing the wood to creak and moan with the motion. Everyone in the room is tense and on edge, not exactly sure what comes next or if they should dare to move a finger. The NightStalkers are wondering what Valen is going to do but he turns to Jax for a moment before looking at Abby.

“You are in Italy.” Valen's voice is hardly above a whisper.

"You-!  _Sik si pok guy!"_ Jax gives Valen a look, like he's just killed his goldfish and shakes his head slowly.

Everyone else in the room is startled by the revelation. Weren't they all _just_ in the States? _When_ the hell did they end up in Italy? The NightStalkers all struck up a chorus of ‘what’, ‘where’ and the ‘are you serious?’

“Yeah!” Jax cuts into the cacophony of voices. “You're in Italy.” He's not hiding his exasperation. “Not too far from the coat but closer to a small mountain range.” He leans back in the chair ignoring it creaky warnings. “Its pretty hard to reach, which is why no one stops by for gelato every night on their way home from work.”

“That,” Valen agrees. “And its private property.”

“We get to shoot trespassers.” Jax smiles, waves a hand in Valen’s general direction to signify the ‘we’ is he and Valen.

“Usually,” Valen rolls his eyes, non-verbally calling Jax a drama Queen. “We just chase them away.”

“And I'm suspecting you're the one doing the chasing. Huh, Cujo?” Abby goads. And it would work. Anyone would be scared of a huge ass mutt barreling down at them…

“Not always.” Valen replies with calm nonchalance.

“Getting flash backs?” Jax taunts but his tone is censorious, not amused in the least.

The only one Abby seems to be pissing off is Jax.

“Weren't you threatening some type of bodily injury, Abby?” Chris reminds with narrowed eyes on Jax.

“Remember the part where you said we didn’t need our weapons?” Abby demands of the kid. “Safe is what you said.”

“Oh,” Jax gets up from his chair. “It was perfectly safe for you, dudes.” He assures pushing up the sleeves of his shirt. “Nobody was gonna try stabbing you with fireplace pokers or bowie knives just cus you happen to be minding your own business all furry and on four legs.”

“Jax.” Valen grabs the back of his shirt and firmly tugs the bouncing-angry guy away from the NightStalkers. “Sit.”

“Dude,” Jax glares. “I'm not the one with a tail and fur.”

“You're forgetting claws and sharp teeth.” Valen points out. “Should I remind you of the teeth, Jax?”

“Fuck-!” Jax scowls. “Fine,” he turns back to the NightStalkers. “You're all fucking rude.”

“Whoa, what?” Andie pipes up.

“Yeah, fucking rude.” Jax repeats. “You haven’t apologized or said one word to him.” He jabs a finger in Valen's direction.

“Maybe that’s because we don’t have anything we need to be sorry about.” Chris retorts. “He's fucking huge! How the hell where we supposed to know Valen wasn’t trying to kill us?”

“He does have a point.” Valen cuts in before Jax can retort. He gets a scowl and shrugs. “I didn’t have to chase her.”

“Dude-!” Jax throws his hands up in his ‘what the fuck’.

“I apologize, Abigail.” Valen ignores Jax’ spluttering and sits quietly.

Just then, a notably defeated King shuffles into the Solar. Jax mutters a ‘Fucking great’ under his breath and drops into his chair glaring at the NightStalker.

Abby’s heart feels like its being squeezed in a fist. She realizes what King is doing for them and why… She reaches out a hand to him that King ignores. They have issues that don’t seem to ever get resolved and she's just a little tired of it.

“Bout fucking time.” Jax grumbles. “What the hell took you?” he demands. “I got shit to do.” But he doesn’t make a move to get out of his chair either.

Chris raises an eyebrow. “Like shoot a few trespassers?”

King looks around with ‘Huh?’ written all over his face.

F

“They’ve gone.” Valen's quiet tone almost mirrors Jahnzen's. She knows its only because he dislikes the gravely pitch of the beast that normally colors his voice if he speaks any louder.

She sighs heavily and turns away from the window where the sky has turned a burned orange. The sun is just disappearing behind the hill of the gazebo.

“Its time Fury made her presence felt once more.”

Valen steps aside for her to walk past. “Dom hasn’t sent any news-.”

“Then I’ll find it myself.” She steps into the hallway. Valen sighs and falls in beside her. He doesn’t hide the disgruntled sound but there's nothing he can do about her decision.

“Daphna.” He stops, not sure if he should ask, then again, he knows that being part of this particular family means no harm will come to him from any of them. Even Fury. “Why him?”

Jahnzen feels her skin flush, she's not sure what exactly it is that Valen is asking nor that its something she wants to discuss; with him or anyone else.

“You've never brought anyone home.” Those hazel eyes are piercing. “No one other than Jax-sacs and Dom. Or myself.”

He can see the twitch of her lips for the nick-name. She knows they like to tease each other and the reason he's chosen that name for Jax.

Jahnzen looks away, she's not sure he won’t discover the conflicting and confusing emotions she's feeling. “We had nowhere to go. The vampires-.”

“It wasn’t just that.” He cuts in. “You know its not. … Daphna …” he stops her by gently pulling on her arm. “What happened that night?” those hazel eyes again trap hers and he doesn’t let go of her arm. He can see the struggle she's having…

“He was there.” Her words are barely above a whisper and yet Valen has no problem hearing what she says or the emotion in her voice. “They're making clones, Valen.” Her eyes shimmer brightly but not with fire. “Copies of him … as a vampire.” Anger colors the sorrow in her heart. She fears they’ve done more than that. The thought of the vampires desecrating what she held dear… She doesn’t allow herself to think her child may have met the same fate.

 _‘That will never happen.’_ That’s a promise she has made to herself. One more thing she is going to do for them. _‘I will kill every last one before I allow them to turn my little angel into some monster.’_

“I know what you said before.” Valen steps closer, drawing her attention to the mass of his body. He tries to impress upon her that he's capable of inflicting damage- the kind she's been trying to shield them from. “I'm ready. Daphna, let me help.”

He's taller than her. She always has to crane her neck to look up at him if he's standing too close. He's twice her size and a hundred pounds heavier. In his wolf form, Valen dwarfs even King. He makes Chris look scrawny…

“Bane?” Jahnzen’s brow furrows though Valen isn't sure if its out of concern. “Short attention spans …”

Valen smiles. “Mine isn't as short as his.” He's a step closer than he had been while the NightStalkers where their guests.

“…no?...” Jahnzen doesn’t sound too sure but she also knows Valen has a better view of what's happening between herself and Hannibal. Especially since Valen isn't dealing with the rollercoaster of emotions she feels.

Valen follows her into the training room. He's about to get a real lesson in pain – nothing like what King witnessed and looked to have been suffering from apoplexy for seeing it. And this time, Valen will have to prove he is capable of inflicting the same level of damage as the Fury and not flinch at the sight of what's left when they are done.

That’s what the black cage is for.

F

_‘Why did I bring Hannibal to the Manor?’_

The question has been hounding her every thought for the past day. Even the screams haven’t taken thoughts of him out of her mind. Not that a screaming vampire was ever a distraction. They ignored her screams when it had been her in their cage. They were not moved by her pleading …

_‘Why should I care?’_

“Daphna.” Valen stops, his head tilts slightly and listens to the sounds in the alley. She mimics his action even though she has no idea what it is she's listening for. She's not the one with sensitive hearing.

Instead of trying to hear, Jahnzen focuses on _seeing_ what's in the alley. It ripples sort of like disturbed water. Figures appear at the edge and wander further into the image gently settling. Plenty of Familiars roam the lobby of the building a few blocks away; behind the blacked out windows are more vampires but not one of those is a Pure Blood.

_‘This is not the place.’_

They are not the vampires Jahnzen needs to find and frustration shows on her face. She turns away from the image, her eyes skip past the tortured vampire at Valen's feet.

Valen hesitates- fights the urge to go in and tear the monsters to pieces. Or … follow Daphna.

She told King that she didn’t hunt them all. These are not the first vampires that have been allowed to ‘live’. She's done this before; walked away from a nest. It doesn’t mean Jahnzen hates them any less. All it does is give them a little more time to wonder when the Fury is coming for them.

Valen snuffles. He's in human form though he still behaves like the beast, Bane. Jahnzen wonders if the sounds of the city push him into a behavior that makes him feel safe.

“That’s the 3rd one you've left intact today.” He frowns then turns his face up to the sky. The hood of his coat slips off his head freeing the messy dark locks kept out of his eyes by small braided pieces. “The sun is setting.” He announces though they can both see that it wont be up for too much longer. “They’ll be out soon.”

“I know.” Jahnzen keeps walking. “They're not the ones I want.”

He grunts, unhappy even for a grunt. “Now where?” he asks easily keeping step with her. When she shrugs for answer, Valen stops.

Jahnzen allows herself a tiny sigh. She turns to look at him. He's standing so still it seems he night have put down roots and isn't going to budge. His attire is different than at the Manor. At home he's comfortable in cotton trousers, loose shirts and barefoot. What Jahnzen sees is a different version, one in baggy gray cargo pants that have plenty of pockets. He sees to be swimming in them. There has to be a belt in use, she knows there is because the pants are still where they should; on his hips. The big shirt is a mystery to her- Valen is swimming in it. The baggy black coat with deep hood was a gift from Jax, kind of a joke really since Valen doesn’t usually need extra layers to keep him warm. The only thing out of place are the sandals on his feet. But anything else would hurt his feet if he shifted into Bane.

“Valen,” she's trying to hide the frustration but it colors her voice anyway. “This is not the place to -.” She frowns because Valen is not paying attention. He's already looking away from her, his frown accompanied by the faintest growl. He drops his shoulders, fully facing the side alley they’ve only just walked out of.

 _“What is it?”_ Jahnzen takes a step towards the alley.

 _“Spies.”_ His fingers curl on the coat, ready to drop it and shift. _“They’ve been listening to us.”_

Her head tilt slightly, eyes narrowing as the fireflies come to life. She hasn’t felt their presence which means they have the ability to hide themselves. _“We should give them something for their troubles.”_

Valen drops the jacket. Jahnzen moves into the alley and Valen slips off the sandals, hands quietly removing the belt.

 _“Don’t leave a mark.”_ And there's a smile in her tone that he doesn’t like.

They walk side by side, their pace unhurried. “Don’t run away.” Jahnzen calls out. The figure at her side blinks out and Bane is blocking their exit. He's faster than Jahnzen could ever be, as she turns the corner she finds exactly what she expected.

“Two of you.” She notes pausing a few steps from the vampires. “I only need one.”

They scramble, moving in opposite directions only to get pounced on by Bane. He closes his jaws on the male’s head, crunching bone muffles the dying scream.

“Fury!” the female gasps but she can't pull out of Jahnzen's grip.

“I’ll ask you the same thing I've asked the others.” She tightens her grip until the flailing is weak. “ _Who_ are they? _Where_ are they?”

 _“Daphna!”_ Valen tries not to gag but the urge to empty his stomach is overwhelming.

“…please…”

“That’s not what I asked you.” She can see fear in the females face but the fireflies in Jahnzen’s eyes spark brighter.

 _“Daph-!”_ Valen stops, he turns away from the sight of bubbling skin but the smell fills his nose regardless.

“You’ll burn.” Jahnzen looses her fingers a fraction, enough to allow for a gurgled scream. “Just like them…” it only takes a few moments to light the female and less for the body to form a pile of charred bones at her feet.

_‘One less…’_

Valen growls, eyes averted from the sight of their victims. “You've done this before.” Its not difficult to hear he's upset with her.

“Its not the first time.” Jahnzen agrees. She steps away from the pile, her eyes still sparking copper and gold. She knows its not the answer he wants to hear.

“They were human-.”

“Familiars.” Jahnzen corrects. “Not human, they don’t qualify as humans.” Her tone is firm. She takes him arm in a strong grip and leads him out of the alley. Its late, vampires running about the city, mixing with civilians too stupid to notice they are in danger. She stops at the corner waiting for the light to change. They're dressed inconspicuously, weapons hidden from the sight of overly excitable humans.

Valen silently stands beside her, waves of disgust, anger, horror … it washes off him.

The light changes but Jahnzen turns to Valen instead of crossing. “This,” she stops him from walking away with a hand on his arm. “This is not something you can rationalize in a few seconds and set aside to do what you must.”

“Rationalize? Do you know what we’ve done?” he demands. “They weren't vampires, Daphna. They were human-.”

“NO.” Jahnzen frowns, her tone decisive. “Familiars, they chose to put their humanity aside for the promise of blood.” She flings a hand out to encompass the few straggles on the street. “Their blood. Those innocents down the street, the ones in their homes unaware they are possibly going to be a vampires dinner. They are the humans, Valen. Not the ones in the alley.”

Valen looks away, he still doesn’t know how to erase the last fifteen minutes. He can't seem to swallow without tasting the blood-

“My life … it doesn’t have to be yours.” Jahnzen sadly shakes her head. “I never wanted this for you, Valen. You are special. What you are….?”

How can she explain to him that he isn't a beast when that’s what he sees? How does she convince him… he has a heart that beats with warmth, that his ability to distinguish humans from the demons that haunt her is what sets him apart.

“I don’t want you to change.” She whispers. She doesn’t want him to become something else entirely. What Jahnzen fears is that Valen will become like her; a killer.

“I know.” Valen wraps his arm around her shoulders. He tugs her into his side, sighing.

Jahnzen hugs him, her lips quirk into a half smile. She knows its his way of making things better. As much as he loves to goad Jax, Jahnzen knows Valen doesn’t like arguing with any of them; his family.

F


	22. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may not like all I have to say but you can't prove everything is filed with empty words.

_“D.”_ the fuzzy voice in her ear comes later than Jahnzen had expected.

She digs her fingers into the flesh and twists hearing the snap of bones and tissue.

 _“Is there something important you need to tell me?”_ her ‘voice’ is clear- much better than the tech Jax insisted she take on her re-con. But even Dom hasn’t figured out a way of helping his little brother develop a telepathic ‘gift’.

The right answer here should be a ‘No’ but Jax doesn’t take the hint thpough her tone is harsher than she’d use with him. Even at his most annoying and loveable self.

_“Uuhm, yeah … but-.”_

_“Jax!”_ she fights down the building heat because she hasn’t been able to consistently control it. _“Just because I ‘_ burn shit _down’ doesn’t mean-.”_

The snarl to her left is the only warning before the heavy ax comes down right at her head. Jahnzen pulls the vampire in her grip to take the blow. She watches him ash, her tone dry; “Oh my. He’s lost his head.”

The vampire with the ax gets slammed face first into the ground at her feet. Bane snarls, sharp jaws tearing into his back.

_“Lady D?”_

_“What is it, Jax?”_ her eyes follow Bane as he lunges at another one coming towards them, the shiny bolt in the crossbow flies past too close to Bane’s head. She sidesteps and hears the short scream from the vampire trying to sneak up behind her.

Bane lands his full weight on top of their attacker, his jaws crunching through bones and suddenly jerks his head back. He's got blood dripping in globs from his mouth, bits of flesh on his whiskers and more pieces hanging off his face. He swipes at his snout like its burning him.

“Familiar.” Jahnzen realizes but there's no emotion that Bane can hear. Her eyes still have fireflies glowing and flashing.

Valen quickly shifts into his human form; shirtless and barefoot he scoots on his butt as far from the broken body as he can. He's covered with ash from vampires and the blood of the Familiar they'd brought with them. Blood he spits out of his mouth and tries to wipe from his face.

His beautifully expressive eyes, usually so calm and peaceful, look at her; the blue-gray in turmoil. He _looks_ at her … she doesn’t know what to think because Valen has never looked at her like this; as an unfamiliar thing he instinctively knows is dangerous.

Jahnzen feels a heaviness settle in her chest. _‘This isn't right.’_ Regret; because this is not what she wants for him. Because this is something Valen will not forget. This is the path to darkness and he's on it because he wants to keep her safe. _‘Because of me…’_

 _“Dom sent news.”_ Jax says. There's a soft buzzing to his words and the ear piece gets yanked out of her ear.

Jahnzen frowns at the bit of tech. “Let’s go.” She pockets the piece and steps around the broken Familiar, her hand reaching for the jacket Valen dropped when he shifted to Bane. She makes a choice in that same instant- she will not allow Valen to become her.

_‘This ends now.’_

F

Lady Jaden,

I found them, though this time they've set up in an isolated mountain area. I've enclosed some maps of the region for you to look over.

This is the main cloning facility, where they have all the DNA strands. I can't say how many or which ones-.

There's no way to know. I'm sorry.

If Jax hasn't already torn through the package there are some enhancements for his cuff and the guns. These should allow you to carry more ammo. There's an extra one and special toys for 'Bane.' You'll want everyone with you on this.

The Pallintines aren't taking chances, there's extra security and guards. Von Espers and Upiers.

I know you'll remember the latter and deal with them accordingly as I know you will 'explain' to Jax.

Since you've probably read this letter already, little bro. I expect you to come back safe and for God-sakes will you stop with the 'Bonzai!' already?

Jahnzen,

Put aside any personal feelings on this job. Be prepared to see ''Him' again only this time, you tear his fucking head off.

Those things aren't your family. They aren't even human anymore.

Please come back breathing…

Much love,

Dom Xie

F

She sets the letter down, staring at the paper as it flutters in the gentle breeze. She's in the gazebo sitting among the pillow where King fell asleep…

“Daphna.” Valen's soft voice carries – it breaks her from the memory and the heavy sigh that escapes her says more than she will admit with words. “Its been over a month-.”

“Six weeks.” She corrects.

Valen nods quietly. He steps into her sanctuary knowing she had to be keeping count. He moves across the gazebo, side-stepping the colorful pillows and leans against the railing. They leave this place to her, a refuge form the ghosts in the Manor.

“Why don’t you go to him?”

 _‘Why don’t I?’_ she doesn’t know what keeps her from Hannibal. He was perfectly clear … about the ‘us’ he wants.

 _‘Us…’_ Just the thought of what it means send panic through her.

“I haven’t finished…” she shakes her head and gets to her feet. She’ll run away from Valen's questions too.

“You're a food.” He grabs her wrist to stop her.

Jahnzen is surprised because he's never spoken to her like this before. “Pardon?” her tone says she doesn’t like it, the tone of her voice and her expression warn him its not a topic he should bring up.

“You went to all the trouble of finding him-.”

“I did not!” Jahnzen protests. She lacks conviction because there's a part of her that wants to be ‘us’ with Hannibal.

“You saved them-.”

“I ran away!” she yells and pulls out of his graps. She jumped out a window as if the hounds of hell were chasing her.

They stand in silence a few moments. Valen wondering at how she refuses to see. “You went back.”

“But I -.”

“Asked for his help.” Valen cuts her off. Even if it hadn't been her idea to ask for it.

“Dom said-.”

“Since when does Fury take orders or suggestions from mere mortals?” Valen demands.

She presses her lips together; no answer and they both know he has a good God damn point. So how can she contradict him?

“Daphna,” he takes a step towards her. “Lie to yourself if you want but don’t lie to me. We’re family, and we don’t lie to each other. Do we?”

 _‘How in heaven do I contradict him?’_ Jahnzen sees Valen with new eyes. He's not the little beast any longer, not the boy she's sort of raised. Her hand reaches up to smooth the long inky waves partially obscuring his beautiful eyes. Bluish-gray framed by dark lashes and this time she sees, not Bane, or the waif… but a young man.

' _Almost as old as I was when I became a mother.'_

“How old are you, Valen?” her quiet tone surprises him.

“Twenty-four, this winter.” He replies and ears a nod.

' _Older than I had been and still so much younger. I wonder how old Hannibal is. He behaves no better than Jax at times though his life has been painful for the most part. I wonder what it would've been like had we met before any of this.'_

And how would that go over? He had not been born yet and Jahnzen? She would have been dead – not a chance in hell a man like Hannibal would take a second look at a wrinkled old woman, if she’d lived that long.

“No.” she steps away from Valen abruptly, her resolve in place. “Dom gave me what I need. I can do this. I have to finish.

Valen watches as Jahnzen walks back to the Manor.

_‘Daphna.’_

He sighs; she took him in and for a while they had been the only inhabitants, he’d been her sole companion, spending most of his time in Bane form, following her around, laying at her feet, guarding … protecting…

_‘She loves him.’_

Valen can see it clearly even if Jahnzen refuses. He knows she is afraid just like he knows that Hannibal is _not_. She disappears into the Manor and it will only be a few hours until she is too restless to put off any longer this last attack. She’ll go on her own since they’ve been banned from helping her at all.

But this time there is more than a pureblood council to exterminate. These are the vampires Daphna has been searching for, almost a hundred years. They're the ones who made her into what they are so afraid of.

The past six weeks have been a dose of harsh reality for Valen. The woman who raised him … Daphna … she is not the same woman- not on a hunt, in their world she's the Fury. Vampires fear her, Familiars run away only to be brought down and punished for their weakness. She is their equivalent to the boogey man, a title he now sees Jahnzen rightly deserves.

_‘And how do I protect her?’_

F

"Well, yes and no."

Abby raises an eyebrow at him. "King, it's a yes or no answer."

"Yes."

Andie rolls her eyes. "Yes to the question or yes to it's a yes or no answer?"

"Yes, it is a yes or no question. And my answer is C: All of the above." King states in a forced voice of nonchalance.

"Look," Abby says, throwing her arms up in exasperation, "You either did or you didn't. So, did you? Answer the question!"

The girls begin a thick wall of torment.

"-come on!-."

"-you can't lie!-."

"-we won't think any less-."

Finally, he can no longer take it. "Yes!" he yells, because damn it! He wants a happily ever after and not even friggin movie can sell him that dream, so what the fuck? "Yes, I cried at the end of The Notebook! They were in love and then they  _died_ -."

Its a soft sound that cuts him off. A sound like a piece of cloth dropping to the floor. But he knows it isn't supposed to be there. He knows it isn't Chris entering the room. That boy can't be quiet if his life depends on it. King's shoulders tense as he risks a sideways glance at Abby.

 _Intruder_.

Discreetly placing her right hand on her gun, she narrows her eyes and prepares her nerves. She whirls around, facing the door and whipping out the gun. A familiar set of fangs and eyes meet her.

Abby lets out a slow breath, holstering her gun. "It's okay. JD's puppy pal is here."

King turns around to see Bane, which JD told him is Valen's name for the canine form. He arches an eyebrow and tilts his head uncertainly, taking in the brown shaggy beast that apparently has just dropped in like a good neighbor. "Hullo? What brings you to Utah, buddy?"

“ _Hannibal,”_  Bane begins, “ _It's Daphna-.”_

"What! What happened?" King yells, his whole body shaking. _‘What? How could she have gotten herself into trouble so soon?’_

“ _Nothing. Not yet. She has located the Pallintines. She plans on going after them.”_

"By herself?" He asks quickly, his voice escalating.

The beast's blue eyes stare back at him with impatience. “ _No. She has us.”_

"As in you and crack addicted Jackie Chan?" Andie asks, placing a hand on her hip.

Bane’s head swings around to see the small brunette standing to his side. “ _Yes,”_  he answers, knowing the nickname will make his friend laugh. “ _And the crack addicted Jackie Chan's name is Jax.”_

King waves his hand in disgust. He obviously does not like the idea of JD going into a firestorm with only two extinguishers.

_‘How can those two protect her?’_

Well, Hannibal, you're the one who got her killed.

 _‘That’s more reason to redeem myself.’_ He scowls because arguing with himself is not the sign of a mentally stable human.

King slowly lifts his head, eyes meeting Bane's. "Where is she headed?"

It almost seems like a small flicker of a smile touches the corner of Bane's snout. _“The Devil's Spine. Sierra de Durango in Mexico.”_

The big doggy pads forward reaching in a pocket. He stops in front of King pulling out a dark brown leather satchel. He holds it out to King who hesitates before taking it from the clawed hairy hand and almost drops it when-.

"Hey, Dad, did you eat all the Goddamn cottage cheese again bec-."

Chris stops mid-sentence in the doorway of the room. Staring at the beast brings back vivid snap shot memories of teeth, claws and fear. He closes his eyes slowly and tries to remember the mild-natured Valen, and not the savagery of Bane.

Bane's shoulders seem to shiver just slightly and the lips pull back from those razor sharp teeth. King thinks JD's doggie might be laughing at his son. Then again when has anyone seen a dog laugh or smile for that matter?

After a few seconds Bane lifts his head and the not-so-sudden movement causes Chris to flinch. His bravado wearing thin, when all he can see are huge fangs snapping at his flesh and claws splintering the wooden floor beside him.

King reaches a hand towards Chris, “Its okay. He's fine."

Bane pads towards him pulling something shiny from his buckle. Abby quickly reaches for her gun once more as King and Andie tense, ready to move in a split second. Chris' eyes grow wide as he realizes what Bane is holding; a knife.

_‘Like Bane needs another pointy weapon in his arsenal.’_

He holds it out towards Chris, handle first. Chris reluctantly steps backwards. "Uh, what?" He asks…

“ _For you.”_  Bane explains, his voice soft as it can be, considering he's a werewolf.

Chris examines the knife for a second admiring the shiny metal. The blade is just as wide and long as his bowie knife but this one curves just slightly in the middle and towards the end. The pommel is wrapped in dark leather while the crossbars seem to be designed somehow like wings. Chris' hand twitches already reaching to take it and stops himself. Though he keeps staring at it, at the delicate scrollwork design on the blade itself.

"Are you sure?" After he says it, it occurs to Chris that this guy doesn’t seem the type to make mistakes.

Bane nods slowly.

"I, uh, I can't take that. It's ju-. Thank you. Thank you, but you keep it.” He's tried to kill Bane and here the big wolf is with a peace offering…

“ _No, please,”_ Bane insists, “ _For the one Daphna disintegrated._ ”

A small smile flashes on Chris' lips, and he cranks out one last 'are you sure?' only to be cut off by Bane once more. “ _Take it or I'll fight you with it.”_

"Okay!" Chris replies with a sheepish laugh, cradling the knife in his hands as though it will break. He knows the knife is more than a replacement. More of a peace offering between two warring tribes. "Thank you."

Bane dips his large head in agreement and turns to leave. Before he's completely out of the room, he pauses, looking over his shoulder at King. “ _The Devil's Spine. We can stall her only so long before…”_

Yeah, King nods. He totally gets what he's not saying and after Bane leaves, King turns to the four NightStalkers in the room.

Abby rubs a hand over her face in confusion. "So, Miss fire and hell is headed toward Mexico?"

King ignores her. "Look, I'm going to help her. I can't expect you guys to follow, but I can't leave them alone."

"He's right. They need our help." Chris says, absently twirling the knife in his hands.

"Well," Abby slowly sighs a breath, "This is going to be a big coven of vampires, right?"

King nods his head to confirm that fact. "Last time I checked, I hunt vampires."

"And we are  ** _not_**  about to let you guy's have all the fun." Andie adds with a smirk.

King's lips form into a wide grin. The Nightstalkers are ready for action. But inside there's a shade of doubt that plagues him.

_‘What if JD doesn’t want me there?’_

F


	23. The Devil's Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wish I could fake it like you do, wish I could fake it just like you.

I hate driving. No, really, I do. You're confused because I'm always the one driving. The reason is I'm the only adult with a driver's license. That's right ladies and gentlemen. The NightStalkers are alright with stealing, justifiable homicide and illegal nesting, but not driving a motor vehicle  _sans_  license. But I digress. Abby had a license, but she burnt it after Blade disappeared. Something about-well, I don't really know the reason behind that and I'm not gonna ask. Christian, on the other hand, has a driver's license but after what he did to my Mustang in Reno, he isn't allowed to drive anything with an engine. Andie bought him a nice little tricycle though…

Here I am, driving down the Devil's Spine in this environmental villain of an SUV. A huge ass Excursion with two bench seats and two captain seats up front. Doesn't that just sound like a Sunday drive to you? Hell, it almost sounds like I'm dodging brimstone and demons.

But I'm not.

I flicked a glance in the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of the group we had melded into. We beefed up our line-up with some much needed back-up and I use the term loosely. Abby, some  _girl_  I never met, a boyish looking blond man, and a guy with a thick ass accent occupied the very back seat and directly behind me were Chris, Andie and a dude who looked scary beyond all reason and in the seat next to me was 'him'.

'Him' just picked up that God forsaken flask and downed a rehearsed hit. He unwillingly winced; a small wince he obviously wished to conceal. I had to hand it to the guy though. I hadn't liked to drink blood when I was under the fang either. Then again, that was back when we had Summerfield and a handy little cure.

Evan Wyoming, the reluctant vampire but not a meek one. Think Tom Cruise in  _Interview With A Vampire_  but with Brad Pitt's eating habits. Evan could stomach blood only if it was concealed in a shiny metal flask but he was just like you and me when it came to the mentality of sucking blood from someone's flesh. Needless to say he wasn't a fan. Not that the hunger hasn't ever gotten to him. He used to run with our cell, until he had to pry himself, with Chris's help of course, off Andie's jugular. It didn't put a damper on his relationship with Andie; they kept a strong, if odd, friendship. Chris had trouble getting it through his thick skull that Evan didn't mean it, sometimes the hunger wins, I know- and I'm sure he's not ecstatic about the Evan-Andie allegiance, but he had to get over it. However, word has it that he siphons the life juice off of ill fated familiars now a days.

Evan has animalistic instincts and leadership branded onto his soul. I respect him but our hero complexes tended to clash every now and then. Doesn't matter anymore though, he has four new people to boss around these days.

One is a short, stocky guy with a thick accent. Conner Riley. He's Irish or Scottish. Oh fuck, like anyone can honestly tell the difference. Something in his features and facial expressions screamed James Dean. Though he's quick to laugh his personality leaned on the heavy side of brash. Seems like a good enough guy. The other two guys in the cell are American. Rob Mears is a goofy blond Bostonian while Hal Porter is a brooding guy with Italian features and a nasty looking scar over his eye.

The little Asian girl on the other hand… Yin-Zhi? She looks about 14 maybe 15, shit! She looks like she belongs in school where a normal 14 year old should be but instead this one was running around in dark corners with three men who were old enough to be put behind bars if anyone else knew about it. I mentally rolled my eyes. Hanging out with a 15year old? Kinda sick. Speaking of sick, I must have an ear infection because it sounded like she told me she was 20. Ha! 20! And I'm Dolly Parton.

And another hour down gets me to … uh. Basically, I was trying  _not_  to look down at the immense drop on the right side of the vehicle. It is a long way to the bottom. Not that I can see the bottom because of all the thick, green foliage obscuring the view. Which also happens to be my point exactly. That is a fucking long drop and who would hear us crash?

I pulled on my shirt, trying to get the damp, sticky material from my skin. I swear to God, humidity was going to kill me. Well, at least I'm not the only one uncomfortably sweating my ass off. Poor Chris had been lulled into a heat-induced stupor. The girls seemed to be okay. Then again, the girls never wear much clothing anyway. They were chattering endlessly, happy to be around more people than they were used to.

The only thing visible through the windshield was this fucking huge flat mountain face, which didn't seem to be getting any closer, nor could I see around it. Tiny streams flowed down off its side spraying a fine mist around the area. At certain points it looked like we were driving on clouds and oh God! I would give my left eye for a shower right now. Fuck, just a bucket of water would be fine by me.

"Any one wanna explain to me why I volunteered for this?" Evan drawled, a faint hint of Texas tingeing his words. Andie's face appeared next to Evans, in between the passenger seat and the door.

"It's because you're madly in love with me." she teased. Evan laughed aloud, the elongated incisors on display. It made me uneasy to say the least. Andie sat back once more. "Unfortunately, my friend, I'm spoken for." She twisted her hand into Chris's, who managed to muster an appreciative, if lazy smile.

"Why is it so  _fucking_  hot?" Chris yelled suddenly. I should get onto him about his fucking dirty language but the kid was right. "Is it really necessary for them to hide out at the hottest place on the planet?"

"Oh, no. It'd be too fucking easy kiddo." Connor chimed in, his laugh booming from the back. The Rob guy laughed too and I heard him take a deep breath. Evan heard it as well, you know, what with the crazy vampire hearing and all and he turned his head giving me the classic 'here we go' look.

"I remember this one time and we were in, um, Phoenix and it was really hot and I said; 'You remember?' and so I said 'Wow. It's really hot'."

Abby turned to him waiting for the punch line; Rob just looked back with a genuine smile, focusing his attention on Evan. "Ya remember that time?"

Evan sighed heavily, "Yes, Rob. I remember." He directed the next sentence at me in a lower voice. "I swear to God he can shoot like no tomorrow but he has the brain mass of Nicole Riche."

Rob began to fidget loudly. For that to make sense I probably should've told you that the upholstery was leather. Leather plus people plus humidity equals a hell of a lot of noise. Rob settled back in his seat once more.

"Betcha it aint this fucking hot anywhere else on the planet."

"Rob, how could you possibly even know that?" Yin asked, flicking her hand like he was a fly with blonde hair and an annoying Bostonian accent.

"He doesn't. He's just trying to find a way to bitch-." The statue that was occupying the seat directly behind me suddenly came to life. Porter was quickly cut off by Rob who was undoubtedly going to complain and Connor, lightheartedly trying to tell them to shut the hell up.

"HEY!" Evan yelled. "Don't make me come back there!" he stared at them all through the rearview mirror like an angry parent on the way home from the grocery store. With a quick shake of the head, he placed his hand on the broken air conditioner. "Kids."

We laughed, struggling to keep thoughts of the impending fight, away.

As if to punctuate the sentence, Chris came back to life once more to impose the age-old question.

"Hey Dad? Are we there yet?"

I fucking hate driving.

F

Hiding in shadows of the humid jungle like forest, staring at the landscape set out before her. The mountain is huge and the lair within has been here for centuries; hidden away from the world. This is how they have survived, where they have hidden until the world changed enough for them to emerge and blend in with the rest of humanity.

Only … these things are not human anymore.

They don’t deserve the same consideration, nor is the Fury giving it to them.

_‘I'm here for vengeance.’_

F

"This is fucking unbearable D!" Jax complains yet again. He's having a hard time with the humidity. "Why! Why does it have to be so friggin unbearably hot!"

"It's always been this way." She answers though her focus is on the mountain before her. She can barely make out the lights of torches but she doesn’t have to see them, to feel the fire.

"How do you know?"

"My Mother's family is from here." She can almost feel his quizzical look and answers his next question before he can ask. "I only visited once, as a child." She had spent a long summer holiday chasing after her brother, Magnus. Time with strangers she had been told was another side of her family tree. Family she never had the opportunity to see again. What she doesn’t tell them is what came after.

The war…

"I thought you were Italian." He scratches at the back of his head.

"My Father i- was." She corrects. Something else changes, something new turns up in the area she ‘searches’. Jahnzen turns to Jax and Bane frowning. She holds up her hand stalling Jax from questioning her again. She takes a step into the jungle, searching out the immediate area and picks up the steady thought of someone that doesn’t belong.

 _‘Oh shit.’_ Jax turns to Bane, his eyes bugging out. _‘Oh shit, now what?’_  He mouths ‘what?’ as Daphna emits a hiss of breath and runs into the jungle.

Bane sniffs the air then jerks his huge head towards Jax, blue eyes cringing.

“What?”  Jax keeps his voice low fearing that Daphna will hear him. “Hey! Wha- aren't we-? Bane!” Jax throws his hands up as Bane bounds into the trees. “Figures.” He grumbles to the sky. There's barely any light that penetrates the thick canopy of leaves. They know its going to take Jax longer to catch up and when he does they are in for a load of Xie complaints.

F

The shadows are deeper in the part of the forest she stops in. The shuffling of feet announces his presence. She moves deeper into the shadows, listening to his heavy breathing.

_‘What is he thinking? He’ll never get past the Upiers…’_

He has dark hair, the heavy brush closing up behind him as he steps through the undergrowth. He scans the little clearing completely passing over her hiding place. He turns, clearly relieved and stops with his back to her.

 _‘He's not very smart… what is he thinking?’_  she wonders with a slight frown on her face.

F

“Why?” he mutters, wiping a hand across his brow. “I just want to know why I'm in this godforsaken miserable jungle?” Jax shoves a branch out of his way which snaps back as soon he walks through and flicks the top of his limp spikes. “Great! Friggin great.” He scowls, blowing at the limp bangs in his face that leave a sticky smudge of gel along his forehead. “Why do I even bother?” he sighs scowling.

F

He doesn’t know what the hell he was thinking- other than he's looking for her-.

He's on his knees, without warning and struggling for breath. His vision is obscured by jungle and shadows but he can make out the silhouette of a woman.

… a woman he doesn’t know.

Its not the woman who called him.

F

 _He's sitting quietly at his desk. That's what he's been doing ever since he returned from Salem_ without _Hannibal King. He knows King didn’t murder his family but how is he gonna tell the rest of the station?_

Oh no, Hannibal didn't slaughter the King family! It was vampires! No, for reals! They totally exist and they are a pissy bunch of fuckers, too!

_Yeah, he's just gonna pass on that one. But there isn't a day that has gone by that he doesn’t wish he stayed with them. Maybe it would have done something for this fear, this gut clenching fear he has every time he hears a foot step behind him or sees a shadow dance across the wall or when he is alone... The constant question of; Are my friends okay? Is Abigail ok?'_

_The phone rings and he pulls it off the receiver, quickly swiping his hand over his face. He barks his name into the phone. “Pierce.”_

_"Is it you?" the voice is oh-so familiar, so much that it hurts._

_"Abigail?"_

F

_‘Why the fuck did I say yes to this?’_

“Who are you?” the blurry vision of a woman demands.

“Jake Pierce!” he struggles to get past the vice-like grip on his throat. “FBI!”

If anyone were to ask him how he managed to pry those words out of his throat … he wouldn’t be able to explain it … other than sheer will. The pain is almost too much to bear…

He came to the exact co-ordinates Abby gave him. That has always been the plan; to come back, to help but Jake always figured it would be state side. Not in some fucking jungle.

“You're out of your jurisdiction.” She says.

Jake could tell her the NightStalkers _are_ his jurisdiction. That from the second they barged their way into his life they had become his business … but the vice around his throat…

 _‘Oh God. This woman- she's trying to_ hurt _me!’_

Jahnzen looks up hearing the tread of heavy boots and sees Abby. The expression on her face is anything but ‘hello’, very clearly unhappy by what she finds.

Its not like she has any warm feeling for Jahnzen, there's a burn- a scar- on her hand that’s white and somehow emits phantom pains when Abby least expects it. But there is a tiny smidge of respect; not everyone can take on the life they lead and what they both are … even the Fury is no exception, all it does is give Jahnzen an advantage.

“What are you doing?” Abby demands stomping towards them.

“I’d ask you the same.” Jahnzen releases her grip on the FBI man shoving him face first towards the NightStalker. “But its obvious.” Her eyes skim over the groaning man on the ground, wincing because of the pain in his arm from where she almost dislocated it. Jahnzen knows she didn’t hurt the male … too much but Abigail is staring daggers. She absently wonders if Abigail has become fond of the male…

“You're a little far away from home, Agent.” Abby quips reaching her hand down to him. He tries to smile up at her but the residual pain creates this crooked mue that would be hilarious… if Abby felt at all like laughing.

His dark hair curls slightly due to the humidity and his shirt is soaked with perspiration. The knees of his pants and his hands are covered with dirt and leaves. He wipes one hand on his leg before taking hers. Abby tugs, craning her head back to look up at Agent Pierce once he's fully on his feet again.

Behind them, from the shadow of the jungle, emerge the rest of the cell. Agent Pierce isn't the only new face. There are a couple of unfamiliar NightStalkers; another girl, Asian, much too young for the group she's in. Three big, burly men and a smaller one. That’s the one she notices instantly. It’s the way he moves that draws her eye, her hand grips the stake a little tighter, watching as the rest of the NightStalkers trudge out of the jungle behind him.

The faint spark of silver from the rays of sunlight able to pierce through the thick canopy, light the stake as it flies towards the target.

She watches him lean to the right, turning slightly and swiping at the air in front of his face. It left her no doubt as to _what_ was standing in front of her. She is sure; its bent posture and bared fangs leave no room for it to hide.

It doesn’t matter where this vampire comes from, if he's not one of them- the ones at fault for what she's become… She's knows he's killed. He's had to feed and that means families left broken along the way. Does it matter if he's unaware of what she carries with her? Of her loss…

"Vampire!" her tone is venomous, hate in every syllable that leaves a foul taste in her mouth. She moves to take him out, hands reaching to the silver wrist cuffs, every intention of retrieving her Sai. That _thing_ is going to be a pile of ash … only first, she's going to have to get through the very large barrier standing in her way.

She turns her glare upward and looks at Hannibal. He tries to look as though he's not afraid she's about to burst into flames and make him a King sized charcoal NightStalker statue.  She knows its not his favorite image of her and he's trying very hard not to let the image of what she did to the Faustinas vampire stop him from placing both hands on her shoulders. With a firm grip, he gently pushes her away from the other NightStalkers. And Evan.

"He on our side, JD."

" _Our_ side?" she frowns. "Hannibal, I did not bring him here. _You_ did." She steps out of his hold, glaring at him.

"Yeah," he agrees. "And I wouldn’t bring someone I thought would turn on us."

She knows he has point. But she's also not going to tell him that. Instead, Jahnzen looks around King to the vampire. She studies it, because this _thing_ isn't as pale as vampires normally tend to be. Even with the changes from the DayStar weapon. She looks him over critically, he's almost as tall as Hannibal, about 6'2" maybe. His dark blond hair is cut short, and his eyes … glassy green but in their depths still lurks the monster-.

She notices the smile.

She's not amused that _thing_ is having fun, thinking the situation is some kind of joke.

"So…" King does his best to hide the wince when he looks over his shoulder and sees that shit eating grin Evan is sporting. "Are you okay with this?"

Jahnzen takes her time to nod acquiescence. She doesn’t have to like the fact the NightStalkers brought a vampire into her jungle. Or that Abby has 'invited' her love interest to a hunt.

"I don’t get it." Evan's loud whisper carries to the group dripping with faux-grief. "I just want to be loved for who I am on the inside."

Andie's eyes narrow on her vampire friend. She jabs an elbow in his side while Jahnzen turns her back on all of them.

King tries to hide the sudden discomfort because its not like he was hiding the fact he was happy to see JD. And she totally ignored his tentative attempt at a smile while searching her face.

 _"Bane!"_ her mental tone leaves no doubt the mutt is in trouble. She turns to King once more, hands on her hips.

She's got a pretty frown on her face. She looks … really ticked off, is how she looks. He thinks maybe she really doesn’t want him there. A jolt of disappointment shoots through King. He feels about as tall as the grass under his feet, and then he notices there's not much of it considering all the leaves…

"Hey!" King startles them all with the sudden gushing enthusiasm. _'Too much, King! Shut it off, man!!'_   "How are you? I mean, you know, since the last time I saw you. You look good!" his grin falters the instant the words register and he's quick to try and explain its not how it came out. "Not that you don’t. Look good, I mean. Because you do. All the time, because …I, uh… I'm gonna shut up." He trails off, ignoring the 'consoling' pat of Abby's hand on his shoulder.

Jahnzen arches a dark eyebrow. "Do you want to explain them, Hannibal?"

"Ha!" King glances on either side of him to the NightStalkers and then at JD. _'Oh dear God.'_  Then its his mouth spewing words, he thinks may not stop her from making him into a crispy King. "Fighting the good fight. You know. Every moment."

Her eyes narrow on King. He knows that’s not what she was asking. "Oh. You mean… these guys?" he looks at the NightStalkers again and spots a couple of expressions he'd rather not have to deal with later. "Well, you see," he rubs a hand down the back of his neck. "It costs money to get here for us non-Fury's and we went for the group rate." His bright smile slowly dims until he hunches down just a little and his next words; "Please don’t kill me." Are muttered under his breath.

Rob chooses that moment to open his mouth, noticed by King who starts to flinch because its only going to make the situation worse.

Bane drops in. Seemingly out of nowhere, though King would bet $20 the mutt was hanging out somewhere up in the tree canopy.

Panic ensues.

More than one gun is drawn, everyone too shocked to move anything other than their mouths.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Mary, Joseph and Jesus!"

"Big puppy!"

"Put the guns down." Abby steps forward, her tone more annoyed than menacing. "Put it down, Jake."

Bane backs towards Jahnzen with a menacing growl at the NightStalkers.

"Bane," Jahnzen rests a gentle hand on his shaggy head, eyes steadily resting on the group of excitable humans. "Be nice to the new NightStalkers."

King's eyes close, waiting for the first idiot to say something stupid. He knows there's one in the group.

Pierce takes a step back that’s more like he's trying not to fall on his ass. Its an awkward move everyone takes notice of, and he points. "That’s … Fucking werewolf? Are you serious?" he demands totally flabbergasted. "What am I supposed-?"

"Stop behaving like such a bitch. Is what." Chris shoves a big hand at the back of Mr. FBI, amused as Pierce tries to stop his forward momentum.

"Okay." Pierce agrees, ignoring the snicker of laughter from the young man teasing him. "Just, please. _Please_ tell me dragons aren't real." He glances at Abby, hopeful and more than a bit scared she's going to drop something else on him. _'Like the swamp monster and ghosts and ghouls and … shit!'_

"He's one of mine." Jahnzen states, her eyes meet Pierce's and in all seriousness says; "As a matter of fact, they are."

King bites his lip because he almost asks her what the hell she's talking about. Thankfully, his 'shut up' filter kicks in. _'Thank God.'_ Because JD looks ready to skin them alive. _'and mental note; Ask about dragons,_ later _.'_

King's head slightly tilts to the left as JD moves towards him. In the dimming light of the jungle, he can see her clearly, almost as if she's lit by her own light. She's not as 'naked' as the girls but she's not in her leather either. The black theme doesn’t change; boots, pants shirt, her gear… King's eyes wander the length of her, admiring the snug fit of her modified cargo pants-

"How did you know?"

She's standing so close, and her eyes; big, mahogany eyes full of dim sparks of gold and copper: fireflies. King has to draw a deep breath to get his head straight. _'Its not like we bared our souls or anything.'_  Because he'd stopped short of laying his heart at her goddamned feet.

"Well, you see." Once again, King can't help the overly enthusiastic tone. "It’s a funny story actually…" he trails off, carefully eyeing Bane who 'sat' exactly where JD had been, and wonders how to explain without directly involving the mutt, in order to keep the big beast from a time out. "We just came to get rid of some vampires." He shrugs. "And, we heard it was _lovely_ this time of year."

Behind them, they hear Rob groan though it sounds like Yin might have kicked him to stop him from interjecting something idiotic.

"I see." Jahnzen wants to smile. She can't help it when King makes every effort to remain this overgrown child. That urge is quickly squashed. She turns on her heel, right to: "Bane."

King wonders if maybe she did, _see_ , because she's more than capable of snooping around in his head. Though she's already promised not to do that. King still feels relief she's not staring daggers at him.

Bane flinches visibly, tail tucking under and the big shaggy head ducks beneath a paw, a blue gray eye peeking out giving his best puppy dog expression.

"Don’t." Jahnzen  warns. "Don’t even try it." She stops and crosses her arms. "It wont get you out of this, young man."

 _'I knew it!'_ King straightens up. _'Oh damn, time out.'_

Normally, something a parent does and that puts a frown on King's face because, she's not his Mom… She's giving the mutt some verbal abuse, finger wagging at his snout.

 _'I mean, what?'_ King's face scrunches up; confusion.

"I'll handle this once we get to the Manor." She assures. The lack of noisy excuses registers and Jahnzen looks around, ignoring the gawking NightStalkers. "Where's Jax?" she turns to Bane with the question.

F

"I'm coming! Jeez!" Jax expels another breath. The mental demand to know his whereabouts is annoying. Because its not his fault they both left him behind. He's still unhappy with the heat and humidity, which , makes it all that much worse. Jax kicks his way through thick underbrush. He stumbles and trips into the clearing landing on all fours. "Fucking great." He grumbles then pushes off his elbows onto his hands and as he starts to get up he spots the maroon colored doc martens right in front of his nose. He looks up, following the lace edged socks up to slim legs covered in violet and black striped stockings. Jax sits back on his legs, eyes travelling upwards over knee length cargo shorts strapped with a belted holster, silver stakes, a long blade and studded belt.

He keeps gawking at her, in her red tank, a black graffiti painted war symbol on the front. She wears a thin silver chain wrapped around her neck, the pendant hidden under her tank. Her black hair is streaked in purple and hot pink, currently pulled up and held in place by two silver stiletto pins.

"What's wrong with him?" Yin is obviously not impressed. She looks to JD as Jax tries to form words and string them together into something that makes sense.

"I- cam- we - uh, wow!" is what comes of the first attempt.

"Seriously," Yin glances at him. "What's his deal?" she takes a half step away from him.

"You must have his tongue." Jahnzen passes a glance over Jax.

"I'm sure that’s not the only thing he'd like to have." Chris whispers louder than he thinks because the others hear him.

"You," Jax turns to Bane. "You didn’t say they'd bring _her_." He points to Yin.

Bane drops his head. The laughter he's been trying to contain is gone now that Jax has ousted them both. A large paw swipes down his furry face , a puff of doggy breath flutters the leaves on the ground. Its glaringly obvious Jax has put his foot in it. Again.

"Enough!" Jahnzen turns to Bane who immediately stops the woofing snickers. Jax clambers to his feet though he can't keep his gaze from sliding back to Yin Zhi. She would rolls her eyes, if that was her habit. But annoyance is a familiar emotion, especially where Jax is involved. She turns to King and the NightStalkers. "You should leave. Go home, Hannibal. And take them as well."

Its not a very nice thing to say. She knows he's there for her, to help her but this is something Jahnzen needs to do. As Fury. Hannibal is only going to be a distraction.

_'Do I want to do this alone?"_

"No." King takes an overly stern tone to mask the hurt of being sent away. "There are too many of them for you alone. You'd never make it." He stares down at her, wanting very much for her to understand that he _can't_ leave her to do this alone, he can't sit back and just wait for her to 'maybe' come back from this. Its an impossible task! More than is usual for the NightStalkers. "And I wont leave you."

Jahnzen takes a moment because hearing him say it… what she wants is not what she's here for.

King can see it, that flash of something in her eyes before she hides and the touch of her hand on his chest doesn’t take the sting from her words. "I can't guarantee your safety, Hannibal. Or theirs."

Jahnzen can already feel it, disappointment and longing for something she wont allow herself to have. Hannibal makes it complicated, what he offers her is complicated. If she allows herself to think of all the 'what ifs' she'll drive herself mad.

_'Am I not partly there?'_

"You know what, 'Lady Daphna'?" King has enough. He's been running after her from day 1 and he can't believe she's _still_ trying to run. _'Right into the fire.'_ The scowl on his face has more to do with that thought and the fact it likely wouldn’t affect her, cus apparently she's fire retardant.  "I'm not some fucking wet-behind-the-ears kid you need to be hand holding. I know how to kill vampires, alright. Its what I do so drop the damn attitude."

Jahnzen almost protested, that he'd think she would try and shield him, protect him in some way… _'Aren't I?'_   Or was she being selfish? Wanting King as far from her and the darkness she's diving into for vengeance…

"We're going in there. With or without you." King stands with crossed arms, determined to do just as he's saying he'll do. "So what's it gonna be, sweetheart?"

Jahnzen's cheeks heat up with a light flush at his tone. She's not sure how to feel about this. _'Should I kiss him?'_ because that's one urge. The stronger urge.

King almost wants to take a step back seeing the arched eyebrow and spark of fireflies in her dark eyes.

_'Maybe taunting, not so smart.'_

She can see it; determination and nothing is going to change his mind. _'He's going into the castle.'_   It would be the simplest thing to take him. Just teleport with him out of the jungle and leave him half way around the world to come fight alone. But what would be the cost? _'I want him with me.'_   No matter what distraction he causes, because he'll be the anchor, when its all over. Its his strength she's going to need and seeing him standing there… She's afraid. _'What if I can't finish this?'_

What if its for nothing and they died … died for nothing.

"We pair up." Jahnzen's voice is soft, just above a whisper. "Three of yours with one of mine. Anything goes wrong…if a quick retreat is needed…" she points behind her, to Bane and Jax who now grins like a fool, his eyes on Yin Zhi. Jahnzen thinks the girl might be a challenge for Jax. "They can get out with your family."

"Uh," Hannibal doesn’t expect such an easy win. "I guess… we should, uh…" now he doesn’t know how to introduce the new NightStalkers, or if he should even correct her. His little murdering family has primarily consisted of Chris, Andie and Abby. These new guys-

"Jake Pierce."

Hannibal would thank Mr. FBI for jumping right in but that over enthusiastic tone is accompanied by a sickly happy smile. Jahnzen notices it as well, her expression is slightly wary and she wonders if maybe she has choked him too hard. _'Has the lack of oxygen affected his brain?'_

 She turns to Hannibal without thinking and sees the smile on his face.

"Long story." Hannibal turns to the others because its not the time to get into how they’ve met. That’s not what this is about. "These guys are …" he trails off and its obvious that these NightStalkers aren't his usual companions.

"Connor Riley." The Scott holsters his gun and steps forward offering a friendly yet stern, smile. His eyes skip towards Bane sitting beside Jax and back to Jahnzen. He places a big hand on the girls shoulder. "This little firecracker is Yin Zhi."

"Yin Zhi…" Jax breathes a sigh, still grinning goofily and takes a stumbling step towards her.

Jahnzen frowns at the completely embarrassing and foolish behavior. _'has the boy not seen women before?'_   She looks to Bane who quickly shoots to his feet and clamps his teeth on the back of Jax pants and give a harsh tug.

"Fuck!" Jax flails his arms, eyes wide and lands on his ass with another pained curse. Bane shoves his snout into Jax shoulder, his blue-gray eyes stern and that’s enough to knock some of the silliness out of Jax' mood.

"Uh, ooookay." Hannibal turns on a grin, his eyes skipping over the jumpy NightStalkers who, once again, have hands on their weapons.

"Hey, I'm rob." He steps next to Yin, his eyes skip from Bane to Jax and Jahnzen. "Mears. My name is Rob Mears." He repeats. "But you can just call me Rob. Just Rob."

Jahnzen's brow is furrowed. At the first words out of his mouth she has to focus on what he says. The man is obviously nervous and speaks so fast that she is barely able to catch his name. Which she thinks might be Rob.

"Porter." The huge man next to Just Rob says. "And I don’t see why we're taking orders from some addled kid."

The expression on Hannibal's face is exasperated  and the vampire hisses a warning before slapping his hand on the big NightStalker.

"This aint our Hunt." Once again, Evan tries a failed method. And the disagreement escalates, as it normally does.

"Get your fucking hands-." Porter shakes out of Evan's hold. "No! you fucking hear me out, Evan! First, I have to take orders from you,"

Jahnzen takes in the slight flinch as the words are spat out. She focuses on the pain that flashes across the vampires face, notices the blocked approach of Andie and her glare at Chris for interfering.

"Now some kid, too?"

"Like I said," Evan repeats but they turn to shoving, the argument escalating and then Jahnzen is surprised by Hannibal. He tries to stop the fight. And Rob throws in his two cents, as well.

Chris, the protector surfaces. Jahnzen watches his arm sweep in front of Andie and push her behind him. She wants to smile at the gesture, one the young girl doesn’t find so chivalrous. Jahnzen feels a smile tug the corners of her mouth and she wonders, if there's a heaven then she hopes Amy can see the little moment and be proud of the young man she raised.

_'He'll be good to her…'_

"Glad we don’t bicker like that…" Jax mutters , earning a soft growl from Bane.

Its enough to draw Jahnzen from her thoughts. She pushes what warm emotions she's feeling aside. They have no place here. Her eyes take in the NightStalkers, and rest on Hannibal. This is what she can't afford, more distractions and a group of unruly, angry vigilantes.

"Fall in line." Her voice draws a couple of eyes. "Or leave." She motions with her hand, both Jax and Bane move to stand beside her.

Their attention is on her, not exactly comfortable but then, she's not the one who asked them to come.

_'What if there's more?'_

Another clone… it’s a thought she hasn’t allowed to fully form because she can't be confronted with another one.

_'What if I freeze…'_

And this time there wasn’t supposed to be an escape. She wasn’t going to have Hannibal there to rescue her from that nightmare…

_'But he is here.'_

And what's the point of them being here if they behave like unruly children?

"Listen," King steps into the rough circle of bodies, his eyes locking with each one for a moment as he continues. "This is big. And these guys know twelve times more about what we're walking into than we do." He looks over his shoulder to JD, her brow slightly furrowed and he wants to smile at her surprise. "So no more arguing." He states firmly. "Because if we're arguing in there?" he shakes his head, eyes shifting between Porter and Evan. "We might as well put a bullet to our heads now."

Jahnzen studies this side of Hannibal. He's taken control of them, of the situation. She has seen him fight, something he does with sarcastic abandon, seeming not to care for his safety and a deeper rage he unleashes on the vampires. The few times she has expected Hannibal to take control of the situation he has shrugged. Smiled, as though his kids would get over it on their own.

"Yeah," Andie pipes up. She's more than a little annoyed with Chris. "Divide and conquer." She pushes past Chris, glaring at him. "There are way more of _them_ than there is of _us_. The only advantage we have, is surprise. Our only other hope, is to work together."

"She's right." Abby draws their eyes, Pierce standing beside her, silent. "Anyone disagree?" she's looking pointedly at Porter. He grits his teeth and keeps his mouth shut, eating whatever it is he wants to say.

"Since you obviously have the biggest nose," Jahnzen turns to Bane. He whimpers even as he moves away from her. "Chris. Andie." She extends her hand towards them, asking; "Would you…?"

Both NightStalkers hesitate, reluctantly taking that first step to meet Bane in the middle.

"Just Rob." Jahnzen calls, noticing the muscled man standing behind Hannibal. "With them."

"Okay." Rob agrees. He moves with a certain amount of purpose mixed with trepidation. Jahnzen doesn’t blame him, when Bane easily doubles him in weight and size.

She turns to Jax, her eyes flashing with warning as she catches him gawking at the girl. "Yin Zhi. Abigail."

Jax straightens up, anticipation all over his face and stance as Jahnzen waves them towards her.

Yin Zhi bows respectfully before approaching. It takes Jahnzen with some surprise to see that one so young knows of tradition considering the difference of the times.

" _Nam sai,_ mind your manners with the ladies." Jahnzen warns, though his grin only widens as he rushes to meet them. The vampire following on their heels is practically ignored, though Jahnzen keeps her eyes on him.

"So, uh." He clears his throat, not entirely hiding the fact being in the presence of the vampires boogey man is a little bit scary. She's already made a move to kill him. "I'm Evan Wyoming."

There's a little smirk, now that he's said his name. His posture a little bit straighter. As though voicing his name is a boost in confidence somehow.

"And I'm not all bad." He assures. "The fangs are for show."

Jahnzen doesn’t say a word in reply. She's pretty sure those fangs have been used to feed, though he says otherwise.

"Is this going to be like before?" Abigail sounds exasperated, eyebrow raised. Jax only nods, his eyes locked on Yin Zhi, who looks to Abby in question. Jax completely ignoring Evan standing right behind her.

"Poor thing." Abby commiserates. "You'll see." She warns.

King turns to Pierce, both exchange a quick nod. King glances to Porter, still sulking and utters a sigh. "Well," he fixes a smile on JD. "Where to, sweetheart?"

F


End file.
